Ricochet
by Nellychan19
Summary: "May your heart be your guiding key." Fancy words for "Figure it out yourself." But what she really couldn't grasp was why her heart led her to him; was it destiny, or random chance? Somehow, their pieces lined up. And it ruined her.
1. Prologue

Even with her entire world falling apart, it was the sand that first pulled her attention away from the pain. It was grey. Or, when the moon reflected upon it, silver. Fragmented pieces of what was once mighty stone, now crumbled to dust beneath her feet. How had she meandered so far? Far from the path she'd thought she'd taken, she was swept away into darkness. She walked on. If someone asked how everything had started, she wouldn't have a clear answer to give them. How had she been pulled so far from everything and everyone she'd known? Had it started with the kiss of a man she'd never see again? A key wrongfully bequeathed? Or maybe it was sooner than all that, back when a boy had yearned for more than the perfection that surrounded him. She'd never untangle the strings that tied everything together enough to find clarity. It's only at the end of all things, when light fades and darkness creeps in and it feels as if nothing will ever be alright again, that the true journey begins. She walked on.

The glowing stone illuminated her path just enough to keep walking, but no more. She'd passed the beach some time ago, not that time was easy to measure in this place. All she could do was count the steps she'd taken, and she'd already lost track. Grey eyes looked side to side; nothing. Always nothing. For a place so feared, the most threatening enemy she'd come across was the loneliness. She gripped the soft, worn fabric in her hands. In the dim light, she could just make out the deep crimson color of his scarf. Him. The memory of a feisty grin appeared in her mind. Her eyes filled with tears and she bit her lip, willing herself not to allow them to fall. Him. The only one she'd ever let in. Had she let him in? Or had he skirted around her unwitting defenses? Another question she couldn't answer. Him. She hadn't known what to make of that reckless guard when they'd first met. It was amazing that someone of his station could be such a troublemaker. The thought of his shenanigans had her huff with sad amusement. It already felt like so long ago…

How long had she been there? Was anyone looking for her? She didn't think there was anyone around that might still remember her, but maybe… She stopped walking, looking around in surprise. Gone was the sand and dark sky and caves; before her stood a mysterious tower atop a bed of grass. A myriad of colors painted the sky, though it was dim like the evening. It was bright to her light-deprived eyes, and they prickled. She stepped forward. The door whooshed open, revealing the smiling, royal mouse she'd met so long ago.

"It's Mira!"

Somehow, whether by fate or her own feet, she'd returned.

* * *

Mira gratefully sat in the proffered chair; she'd been walking for so long without repose, she nearly cried from the feeling of sitting, even if it was in a simple wooden chair. When she recovered herself enough to focus her attention, her eyes landed on the man seated behind the desk. Mickey stood to her side, watching her carefully, offering an encouraging smile.

"Perhaps an introduction is in order, young lady. I can see that you know my pupil, Mickey, but I am Master Yen Sid. I knew your former master, and Master Eraqus as well." Yen Sid began, his face stern. She remained silent, tongue heavy in her mouth, unable to form a sentence of reply. He knew Master Xehanort? Her heart twinged for her master. Former master. There was so much she'd wanted to say to him, to ask him. But it was too late. It was too late for a lot of things. After a silence wherein she ought to have said something, Yen Sid asked. "I'll get straight to the point: where have you been, Mira?" She swallowed, shaking her head, unable to answer. He frowned.

"Are you okay, Mira?" Mickey asked. Grey eyes slid down to his and she slumped further in her chair. No, of course she wasn't okay, but she couldn't even say that. She shook her head again. Mickey sighed, placing a hand on her arm. The touch was comforting. "No one is angry with you, okay? We just want to know where you'd disappeared… you've been gone for five years." Quietly, he mumbled. "Though, you don't look much older than when I last saw you…"

Her eyes flashed open in horror. Five years? There was no way? Was there…?

A door on the right side of the study slammed open, and out walked three good fairies dressed in red, green, and blue, respectively. "Now-now, she's been through quite a lot, I'm sure, and the two of you jump straight to asking questions. Have you even offered her food or drink? Look at the state of the poor dear!" Without delay, the three fairies pushed all manner of snacks and juice toward her and she nibbled slowly, savoring the flavor of the food. Bread had never tasted so good, nor juice been so refreshing.

She cleared her throat. "Thank you." She murmured, voice raspy from disuse. She drank more juice. "You said I was gone for five… years? How is that possible?"

"You don't remember the time passing?" Yen Sid's troubled frown deepened.

Mira shook her head. "After the world went dark, I know I walked… for a long time. But there's no way it was that long…"

"Where were you walking?" Mickey piped up from beside her.

She scrunched her brows together. "I was just walking." She met Yen Sid's gaze. "I wandered the Lanes…" She'd had no destination… all she knew was that her heart was hurting, and she wanted to get away from the pain. But that kind of pain is impossible to run from. If she could've, she would have left her heart behind to die with him. Him. She swallowed and blinked away the moisture. "I found myself in darkness. So I kept walking."

"You are very lucky to be here, then." Yen Sid said. "Few make it out of the Realm of Darkness unscathed." His voice became gentler. "You've been through a great deal, please take the time to rest and recover. Mickey," he turned to his apprentice, "why don't you show her a spare room where she can stay."

"You betcha Master Yen Sid! This way Mira!"

Something clicked in her mind. Yen Sid knew Master Eraqus. The perhaps… "Wait! Where's… I mean, have you seen Master Aqua?" If anyone could help her, it was -

"No." He murmured. "Aqua has been missing longer than you…"

"Missing…?" Even Aqua was gone? Longer than she had been? She shivered, cold numbness spreading throughout her body. "I see. Thank you for telling me." She hardly heard herself speak. In a monumental effort, Mira pulled herself from the chair, muscles protesting the strain. Her eyes were heavy and her mind foggy. He was gone. Aqua was gone. They were gone. The people she'd been too blind to help. She barely noticed when they climbed more stairs. She clenched her eyes shut.

"You can stay in here for as long as you like." Mickey smiled, though it faltered. "Say, are you sure you're going to be okay, Mira?"

"I…" A tear fell. And another. Then they wouldn't stop falling and she sunk to her knees in front of him. "I can't-they're all-" she hiccoughed, "they're gone."

Mickey patted her back. "I know."

"I just… I don't understand! How did this happen?" She cried. How had everything turned to ruin? Bless the mouse, he stood there, patting her back until her cries turned into sniffles.

After a few moments, when she was finally calm, he said. "You know… whenever there's a lot on my mind, I write it down in a journal! If you're in a muddle, maybe it'll help you sort it out!"

"A journal? But how will that-?"

Mickey smiled. "My friend Jiminy swears by it! That way, you won't forget anything or anyone. It might help you feel better, at least a little bit."

"I suppose…" At the very least, the idea had merit. She bade him goodnight and closed the door, flopping onto the bed, asleep nearly the instant her head hit the pillow.

* * *

While she thought Mickey's suggestion of putting her experience to paper seemed sound enough, she still faced the problem of beginning. She stared at the simple notebook the mouse has dropped off sometime that morning. Where did she start? Did she want to go all the way back to the beginning? When she lost her mother and realized her father could hardly bear to look at her anymore? She shook her head. No, she didn't want to remember that time. Perhaps… perhaps it all started when she met the stranger who took her away from everything she'd known.

Mira opened the book and began to write.


	2. To Bequeath a Key

She would never forget that night, the night that changed her life. She'd been on the island again; despite the nearly tiresome familiarity, it brought her comfort. It was like an extension of her home, a place she'd often visited with her parents when her mother was still around. Now, it was only she who visited. Or rather, 'escaped' was the more appropriate word for this little excursion.

After a one-sided argument, she'd stormed away from her house, hoping against hope that he would snap out of it and follow her. But he didn't. He never did. He was nothing like the father of her childhood, who played with her and went on her adventures. No, her daddy died with her mother, and all that was left was a broken shell of a man who couldn't stand to look at his only daughter.

Mira sat on the dock, watching the tide roll in. The night was balmy, not unusual for the islands, but a cool breeze blew by every so often, refreshing her. She sighed and glanced around her surroundings. A hooded figure in black caught her sight, giving her pause, heart beginning to pound. Her eyes darted to the beach; her boat was the only one… How had this person gotten there? She had to know.

Perhaps if she had been in a better state of mind, she would have exercised caution. Afterall, it was dark, she was alone, and no one was looking for her. However, she wasn't thinking clearly, and she made her way as quietly as the crunching sand would allow toward the figure. It appeared to be male, standing hunched near a bundle wrapped in a white sheet.

"I know you're there." The hooded figure said, startling Mira, her gasp audible. The figure turned around, and while his face was shrouded in darkness, she could feel his gaze upon her. She shivered, the cool breeze was no longer refreshing.

"Who are you?" She asked, more curious than afraid. "What are you doing on this island?"

"Why aren't you at home, tucked away in your bed, girl?" He countered. His voice was rough, as if he had a constant sore throat and never took care of it. For all she knew, he did have a sore throat.

She scowled but didn't answer. The figure beckoned her forward and, like a fool, she followed, heedless of potential danger. As she drew closer and his face came into view, she saw that he was older, perhaps a little more so than her father. "Who are you?" She asked again.

He smirked. "I am a seeker of knowledge-"

A light flashed from the bundle, no, it was a person! He appeared to be holding a large…key? Curiously, she stepped closer. The boy appeared to be only a little younger than she, but he was unconscious. "What the…? Is he okay? What's wrong with him?"

She turned at the sound of his voice. "Nothing, it seems. He will be fine." He appraised her. "Why don't you go on home, girl."

Mira narrowed her eyes. "You know… I've never seen you around before." Crossing her harms, she adopted a stance she hoped was assertive. "You said you seek knowledge? What could you possibly hope to learn in a place like this? Who are you, really?"

He eyed her curiously, as if weighing something in his mind. Finally, he said. "Before I answer your question, you must answer one of mine." She nodded. "Do you know what that is?" He pointed to the key still in the sleeping boy's hand.

"It's a key." She replied lamely. He looked disappointed. Of course, it was a key, why else would he ask the obvious? Was he blind? No, that wasn't it, he was clearly looking at her. She glanced at the key again. If anything, it looked like an effective bludgeon, but somehow, that didn't seem like the type of answer he was looking for either. Something clicked. "Wait. What does that key unlock?"

He smirked. "Is that your question?" A million others ran through her mind. Where was he from? What was he doing there? Who was that boy? But she nodded. "Come over here. I shall perform a little test, first." She stepped where he indicated, wondering why he was full of little conditions. She stood next to the boy. "Now," there was a flash of light, and he had his own version of a key, "take it."

Unable to hide her confusion, she did as instructed; it was heavy in her hands and she shivered when it glowed. Something about the bright blue eye in it unnerved her. Mira hoped it was only decoration and that it wasn't actually watching her.

"So you are worthy. Hm..."

"Worthy of what?" She asked quietly. She didn't feel particularly worthy of much; what did holding a mysterious key have to do with anything?

"Such potential should not be wasted…" He mumbled. Making eye contact, he said. "These islands have always been stifling." Holding his hand out to her, he beckoned. "Come with me if you want more than this tiny world has to offer, and I shall teach you the ways of the keyblade."

The prospect, not necessarily of more, but rather, of something different excited her. She glanced behind in the direction toward her house; she had no home there. There was nothing left for her in this place. She accepted, knowing that nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

The boy in the sheet, whose name she learned was Ventus, hadn't regained consciousness until a week after she'd left the islands. Except, while he was technically awake, he rarely spoke and when he did, it was halting. She got him to tell her his name, and he had remembered hers after a few tries. That seemed like a good sign to her.

The first thing her new teacher, or master as he referred to himself, had told her to do after Ventus woke up was to watch over the boy while he attended some business. What that business was, she knew not, but at least she wasn't alone in her teacher's home. She could hardly believe that she would be in his care from now on. She wasn't sure what surprised her more, that she would be living in another world or that she willingly left to live with this stranger. He'd given her leave to read in his library, specifically on what was known about keyblades, to establish some basic knowledge.

Before he left, he said. "I expect you to bring forth your own keyblade by the time I return."

"But how am I gonna do that? You haven't told me anything-"

"I don't have time to squander on explaining something to you, when you can simply research it yourself. You have all the tools you need to be successful, right at your fingertips."

"How long will I have?"

He smirked. "At least one full day." He summoned a portal. "Study hard, girl."

He'd been gruff, but something in her was eager for validation from him, so she set to work immediately. When she wasn't buried in books, she tried conversing with Ventus. She found that he didn't remember anything about himself, other than his name, and he didn't have any drive to try remembering. He was a blank slate. She wondered what happened to make him like that…

After three days of intense study, Mira was ready to pull out her hair and scream. Frazzled, she did just that and slammed her fists on the library desk, before kicking the leg and stubbing her toe, prompting a yelp of pain.

"Mira?" It was Ventus. He must have heard her yell.

"Hm?" She acknowledged him without looking up from her latest misfortune.

"What's…wrong?"

She sighed heavily, determining that she'd live, slumping in her chair. "My toe hurts. And I'm running out of time…"

"Time?"

She'd noticed before, but he was slow at speaking. She wondered if it was a side-effect of the amnesia he seemed to have. Even so, stunted conversation was better than none, and he was sweet. However, she was also stressed, and she snapped. "Yes – time! I'm no closer to summoning the keyblade and -" she stopped short, eyeing him. He wore the same placid, lost expression, but something made him seem sad; the smallest down turn of his lips, and the slightest of indentations in his brow. She cringed at her callousness. "I shouldn't have raised my voice. I'm sorry."

He smiled softly. "It's o…kay." Wringing her hands, she placed one on his shoulder, looking into his deep blue eyes. They seemed to hold the ocean of her home and it brought her comfort.

She'd never seen him smile before, and it warmed her heart seeing his progress. Progress. She wished she'd have some. Mira paced around the room and Ventus watched from her seat. Why couldn't she find anything? While there was all sorts of fascinating information about keyblades and their abilities, and even some vague history on a war wherein tons of wielders fought and died, there was absolutely nothing on the act of summoning one. What was she missing? The closest she got to that information was a book that said the strength of a keyblade is determined by the strength of the bearer's heart. It was as if the act was meant to be instinctive. Like someone could do it… in their sleep… She glanced at Ventus, eyes wild and excited.

"Ven! C'mere!" He stood slowly, approaching her with caution. "Summon the keyblade!"

"Key…blade…" He closed his eyes and she waited. And waited. And then the over-sized key flashed into his hand. But how did he do it? She asked him as much, and he replied. "It's… mine. How do… you walk?"

"Instinct." She furrowed her brow. If that was all it took… just believing that you can… what did she have to lose? Mira closed her eyes and swung her hand as if holding a sword. A weight rested in her hand, comfortable and perfect. The clink of metal. Grey eyes flashed open.

Her keyblade.

Finally. Progress.

He didn't say much when he returned, only ordering her to present her keyblade and nothing else. She'd had a few more days to practice since the time in the library, and it got easier each time. She did as instructed, and gave it to him. With her keyblade in hand, he turned it this way and that, scrutinizing every inch of it. Then he turned his golden eyes on her, gaze unwavering.

Unnerved, she asked. "Did I do something wrong, master?"

He seemed to come back to himself. "No. You have achieved what I asked. Well done." The praise rushed over her like warm water, and she nearly whooped for joy. However, it was short-lived and replaced with curiosity when he said. "Prepare to leave; we are making a small journey before we begin your training."

* * *

Her master's favorite form of travel appeared to be through the dark portals. Once she'd gathered Ventus, who she'd started calling "Ven", they set off. It seemed the corridors allowed them to travel great distances in very little time. At least, it seemed like they weren't in them for very long; she didn't actually know. They stepped out into a courtyard illuminated by the setting sun. There was a castle and a glorious waterfall; it was undeniably beautiful. The way the light filtered through the spaces between the castle cast an almost fairytale-like glow about everything; yet, despite the surrounding beauty, she felt as if she was seeing an illusion. It was too beautiful, too lovely.

As the pair drew closer to the castle, she noted its peculiar foundation; much of the support came from chains connecting the castle to the land. In fact, the only place where the structure was directly connected to the ground was at the top of the stairs they were currently ascending. She certainly hoped that it was more secure than it looked; she was almost tempted to turn around and leave this deathtrap behind. Not that she had anywhere else to go. Noticing her hesitation, her master beckoned her forward. "Come." She followed.

As they walked inside, he murmured quietly. "While you are here, you will remain silent on the topic of your apprenticeship to me. Mention nothing about the boy or where he came from. Do I make myself clear?"

His tone held an underlying warning that spelled trouble if she disobeyed. Why the secrecy, though? She resolved to ask later, and simply uttered. "Yes, master."

Satisfied, he continued. "Eraqus has two other apprentices training to be keyblade masters. Try to learn something from them, if you can."

She nodded, though part of her thought it was his job to teach her.

At that moment, a scarred man with dark hair in a ponytail walked into the room, greeting her master. "Xehanort! My old friend; what brings you here?"

Her master followed the man, whom she assumed was Eraqus, speaking quietly, leaving her and Ven alone in the foyer, though not for long. A tall young man, a couple years older than she, rushed down the stairs and greeted them.

"Hi, I'm Terra. Who are you two?"

"Ventus." The boy responded quietly.

"Whew, you can talk." She wondered why he would assume Ven couldn't. He turned to her. "And you?"

"I'm Mira, it's nice to -"

Terra called behind his shoulder. "Aqua! C'mere!"

A young woman, also older than she, rushed down the same stairs from which Terra had come. "Hi! I'm Aqua, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Her exuberance was as bright as her blue hair.

"Terra…. Aqua…" Ventus sounded out their names, smiling softly at her. "Mira." They shared a small smile, though something about the two apprentices bothered her. Their timing was suspect at best, and Mira looked around suspiciously. How had they known exactly when both masters left? As she pondered, she glanced up; a balcony overlooked the foyer. The apprentices had been spying.

Oblivious to her absentmindedness, Terra began asking questions rapid fire. "So, are you here to train with us? Where are you from? Who was that man with you?"

He asked each question so quickly, she didn't even have the opportunity to respond. Ventus buckled, crying out, startling Mira out of her thoughts. What was wrong with him? He'd never had an outburst like this before. She kneeled next to him, attempting to soothe him. "Ven, it's okay. What's wrong?" She whispered. He said nothing, only falling unconscious.

"What did you do?!" Eraqus exclaimed, rushing into the room, her master following closely behind. Her master knelt beside her.

"Nothing! I just asked him some stuff!"

"Ventus cannot tell you anything, because he cannot remember anything. You'll need to keep that in mind as he will be training with you two from now on."

Mira looked at her master wide-eyed. "What?"

"Ventus is going to stay here, where he will be more easily cared for." Xehanort stood. "Come." She followed. Though, not before looking behind at Ven, still unconscious, now held by Aqua. Would she ever see him again?

When they were outside, her master asked. "Did you learn anything?"

She wanted to ask him why they were leaving Ven behind so suddenly with these people. She wanted to know who they were, and how they would be able to take care of Ven better than she. But she asked none of that. Instead, Mira pondered his words; she was starting to catch on to how he taught his 'lessons'. "The walls have ears."

"Explain."

"They were spying on us."

He smirked. "Very good." He opened a portal and she followed him through. It would be just the two of them, from then on.

* * *

Six months of hard training passed before he summoned dark creatures for her to fight. He'd told her he wouldn't interfere if she lost, and that she could not count on him to coddle her. She believed it. However, she felt ready after practicing so much, and sparring with him. Besides, she could always count on her magic; he had said she was uncommonly adept at reflega magic. The praise had made her positively glow, at the time. She could do this.

Mira slid into her stance, holding her keyblade the way he taught her, awaiting this latest test.

The dark creatures appeared as ink dripping from a portal, before taking shape. She took stock of how many she faced, twelve in all. She waited, as he taught her, for them to make the first move. He'd explained they were violent creatures, mindless in their hunger for light. Given that, she was surprised when nothing happened. They just stared at her with their little yellow eyes. Watching.

"Master?"

There was no reply. Looking up, she caught sight of his perplexed expression before he immediately masked it.

"Come here, girl." She obeyed, standing before him. He closed his eyes and held out his hand for several minutes. One of the creatures bravely approached, touching her leg. Its little hand was surprisingly warm; she thought a creature borne of darkness would be cold, for some reason.

Xehanort's eyes snapped open. "Intriguing." He said no more of this matter but continued monitoring the strange phenomenon. They discovered that, no matter how much he tried, the creatures would not attack her unless she provoked them. After that, they attacked the way the would with any other person. It was strange.

She would never tell him aloud, but the idea of killing something, even a monster that would supposedly try to steal her heart, was repulsive to her.

* * *

As time passed, Mira's understanding of her master grew until she had a pretty good idea of what to expect from him. He never tolerated whining or excuses. That was the surest way to incite his anger. He seemed to like testing her, as evidenced by the events with the dark creatures, or the way he would randomly ask questions about discussions they'd had, even during meals.

One time, out of the blue, he'd asked her what she thought the role of darkness was in the worlds. She'd replied that she didn't know. He looked disappointed, for a brief moment, then urged her to take a guess.

"I… well, a lot of the texts say that darkness consumes light, and that its bad."

"I know what the books in my library say. I'm not asking for a regurgitated opinion. I am asking for what you think, Mira."

That had been the first time he'd said her name. Always referring to her as 'girl', or simply issuing directions, hearing her name spoken aloud was strangely meaningful.

"Well…" She paused.

"Take your time."

And then there were things like that. He wanted her to think carefully, not just blurt something out. His interest in what she had to say, and what she really thought made that attention-starved little girl within her sing. Or when she broke her arm while sparring, and he was careful about setting it and giving her the correct amount of potion to ensure it healed evenly and didn't become weakened. He cared, and she didn't want to lose that.

"I'd say that darkness and, by extension, light don't really have roles in the worlds. People are the ones who apply meaning to something. They just exist, and we find symbology in that."

He appraised her. "How very nihilistic of you. In that case, what symbolism would you apply to the darkness?" He slurped the soup she'd made for dinner; he had good manners overall, but always slurped soup, for whatever reason. It was exasperating.

Ever since she'd arrived and found that he ate whatever was around, she'd taken to cooking their meals. She'd had to learn anyway, since her mother passed away - otherwise, she would have starved. While he never acknowledged her self-imposed duty, he was always at the table when food was ready.

"To me… light is easy, because there is nothing hiding within it. You can see no matter what. But darkness can hide danger." She put her elbows on the table and laced her fingers together. "All the books say darkness is bad, but that's coming from people who live solely in the light, so I'm not sure how fair an opinion that is." She scratched her head, mussing her hair slightly. "Besides, people need the dark in their lives – how else would we sleep? I can't sleep while it's light."

His lips twisted into an amused grin. "Juvenile, but fair. You're on the right track. Keep in mind that people fear what don't understand. That's why they fear the dark."

"But you understand the dark, master?"

He only smiled in reply, and the conversation was over.

* * *

Two more years passed before she finally had the courage to ask him something that had weighed heavily on her mind. Part of her hated that it took her so long, but some part of her mind hoped he would take the question seriously now that she was older.

"Master?" She asked hesitantly.

He looked up quietly from his tome, expecting one of her usual inquiries. She tended to ask him anything that came to mind, and he usually humored her if she'd already tried to find the answer for herself. However, that did not apply to this particular question, for he was the only one with the knowledge.

"Why did you make me your apprentice?" She'd tried so hard to be worthy without ever asking why he chose her in the first place. It was time she knew.

"I made you do nothing." He leaned back, facing her. "I presented you a choice."

She huffed. "That's what I mean – why did you offer the choice at all? You could've just left me behind, right?"

"I could have."

"Buuuuut…?" She prompted, hoping she wasn't pushing the envelope too much. She only risked it because she was dying to know.

"Why did you accept?" It seemed fate put him in good humor, but she hated when he did this sometimes – answering questions with more questions. So, she countered with a question of her own.

"Why do you keep me around?"

He smirked. "Why do you stay?"

This was getting nowhere. She relented, unable to think of another rebuttal. "Because…" He cared about her. She cared about him. He was both father and teacher to her. But she could never say that. Saying it would make it real, and her heart remembered the hurt from her actual father. She didn't want to give him that power, so instead, she replied. "I want to learn."

"So do I." He seemed to take pity on her confusion and explained. "Your heart seems to have a unique property that I have never encountered."

The answer was clinical and entirely without sentiment. Exactly as she expected from him. She averted her eyes, frowning. "What's that?"

"Your heart is shielded from the darkness… and the light. And within, neither fight for dominance; you are balanced." She knew she wasn't without darkness, but she didn't understand what he was talking about. How could one's heart be shielded? She asked him, and when he answered, he sounded excited.

"I don't know."

But, he hadn't known this about her when they met right? She wanted to ask that, but her courage failed. Perhaps another time.

* * *

But another time never came. It didn't take her long to realize that something was changing. It started slowly; her master would go out without her – not entirely uncommon, though he usually took her along in order for her to learn something, or just to see new places. She brushed it off, figuring that it wasn't a big deal. Then he'd started leaving for a couple days at a time. Then a few weeks. All of a sudden, her master spent more and more time away, and she found herself alone more often than not. The worst part was, he never told her where he'd go, or when he'd be back.

Had she disappointed him in some way? Was her improvement unsatisfactory? She wracked her mind for any reason as to why he would neglect her training. Was something happening in the worlds? Couldn't she help, if that was the case? While she had known something was changing, she didn't know why, and it was beginning to take its toll.

Therefore, she had been pleasantly surprised, and extremely excited when her master told her to prepare to travel. He told her to pack everything from which she didn't want to be parted for an extended period of time; she was so eager to please that she didn't notice anything was amiss. For instance, why she would need to pack so much of her stuff.

He opened a portal, and they stepped through. As they walked, he addressed her. "As I'm sure you've noticed, I have been busy of late. I have neglected your training, and that is regrettable. However, this will have to be acceptable in the meantime."

She was warmed that he acknowledged his inattention and –

Mira opened her eyes to a vaguely familiar world. The Land of Departure remained unchanged since she'd last beheld it nearly four years ago. What? "I don't understand. Why are we here Master?"

"You will remain here for the duration of my business. Eraqus has agreed to continue your training during my absence, and -"

"No! You are my master, why are you leaving me -?"

"Silence Mira." Her mouth snapped shut, traitorous tears filling her eyes. Why was he doing this? "While you're here," he echoed his words from long ago, "try to learn something. Think of it as an opportunity to be challenged by other apprentices."

What was happening? Why would he do this with no warning? She looked down at the grass. "Will you come back?"

He summoned a portal. "Yes, foolish girl. Now go, they are expecting you."

Mira wasn't sure how she had forgotten one key detail about the Land of Departure, but when she remembered, the feelings of abandonment and anxiety receded, somewhat. Ventus was there. She opened the doors, feeling a sense of déjà vu walking into the foyer. Master Eraqus was waiting for her.

"Welcome back, Mira."

She'd been shown to her room almost immediately and left to her own devices. She appraised her new living space, noting its simplicity; it was nice. She took a deep breath and unpacked her belongings. That done, she readied herself for bed, but sleep did not come easily in this unfamiliar place. She already missed the familiarity of her routine with her master, and the feeling that she kind of belonged somewhere. A few tears leaked from her eyes unbidden, but the only witness to her weakness was she and her pillow.

* * *

Mira put down her pen and rubbed her eyes. She smiled sadly, recalling her reunion with Ven. He hadn't exactly remembered who she was, but he seemed to remember the impression of her, and warmed to her immediately. It was the one good thing about returning there; at least she hadn't been completely alone.

Times were simpler then, before fate had really hurt them all.


	3. Departure

It had been three weeks since her master had dropped her off at the Land of Departure. Three weeks of feeling like an awkward guest. Three weeks of feeling as if she wasn't getting anything done. However, she knew her master wanted her to learn something while she was there. She would not disappoint him.

Her first major observation was that Master Eraqus had a very different relationship with his students than her master had with her. Whereas Master Xehanort would train her to the point of exhaustion or injury at times, Master Eraqus did not do so to his pupils. Mira bore her master no resentment because he always fixed her up afterward and used the injuries as a lesson on how to heal properly. However, Master Eraqus did his utmost to prevent his students from incurring injuries. Her master would say that Eraqus coddled his students. She was inclined to agree.

But her least favorite difference about the two masters was how they handled the book learning.

The weather had been nice that day, so instead of the library, all four apprentices had been sitting in a circle on the grass outside. They'd all been reading a passage that Master Eraqus had assigned to them about the nature of the heart, and decided to discuss it before he showed up.

"Did you understand everything Ven?" Aqua asked, smiling.

The boy sighed and flopped on the grass. "I guess. Hearts have darkness and light, but it's bad if a heart is taken over by darkness. Right?"

Terra huffed. "Too long and didn't read it?"

Mira rolled her eyes; that was definitely the pot calling the kettle black. Out of the four of them, she and Aqua were the most studious, whereas Ven and Terra preferred… practical application. Regardless of their poor study habits, she did actually have a question, or at least a quandary.

"You know…" She began, and Aqua turned her blue-eyed gaze upon her. If she wanted to picture the ocean, all she needed to do was make eye-contact with one of her peers. The thought amused her. "When I was reading, I didn't see anything about the strength of the heart. Like… what is it about the heart that can strengthen or weaken a person?"

Aqua tapped her chin. "Well, I believe our connections are what make us strong; when our hearts are connected, our light is stronger."

"Wouldn't that also make our darkness stronger? Because there is more of it?"

"It doesn't work like that. Only our light has the power to form those kinds of bonds."

"Well, wouldn't that throw our hearts out of balance? It's possible to have too much darkness, but doesn't the same principle apply to light?"

Troubled, Aqua admonished her. "Mira, that is not what the master has taught us. Where did you come up with that?"

Mira held up her hands, shocked at the vehement dismissal. "I was… I was just thinking about it. I'm not saying Master Eraqus is wrong… I was just trying to look at it in a different way…" Privately, she wanted to tell Aqua that Master Eraqus was not her teacher, but she didn't think it would help.

She looked to Terra and Ven for support, but they averted their eyes. It seemed she'd learned another lesson: the apprentices were close-minded, unwilling to entertain ideas contrary to their doctrine.

Quietly, she asked. "I did have another question…" Aqua glanced at her sharply. "A-about the bonds in our hearts."

What was her problem? Why did questioning her master make her so defensive? Mira supposed she wouldn't want some random person trying to discredit her master, but that wasn't what she was trying to do. She just wanted to seek answers to her questions. She squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't expect it to hurt so much, but she wasn't used to being unable to ask questions or pose an idea. It was discouraging, and if the students were like this… how would Eraqus be?

"How do you know if your heart is connected with someone else's? Is there some indication that you possess those bonds?"

Terra eyed her. "You just feel it."

"You… feel it?"

Ven piped up. "It makes me feel warm and secure, even when I'm alone. Like knowing that there's a net to catch you if you fall." He smiled at Terra and Aqua.

It left her feeling cold. She didn't feel warm… or secure. What did that mean? Mira resolved to ask her master when he came back for her.

"Good afternoon – I see we are going to be discussing out here." Eraqus remarked, taking a seat next to them and smiling.

"Actually…" Aqua interjected, before pulling their master aside. The two spoke in low, hushed tones for a few moments, then returned to the group.

Eraqus was frowning at Mira. "It seems that, somehow, this simple reading assignment has become something of contention. We need not be so quick to dismiss new ideas; by discussing them, we become well-rounded and knowledgeable. However, it may behoove all of you to have care as to which roads you allow your mind to wander, lest you go astray."

Mira sighed. She had a feeling that Aqua wasn't trying to be mean or shut her down, but it stung that no one seemed willing to consider what she suggested. It seemed that she needed to be careful about how much she said. She was starting to understand why her master had told her to tell them nothing, all those years ago.

* * *

Since that day, Mira had steered clear of engaging in discussion beyond what was asked of her. As a result, things ran more smoothly between her and the other apprentices. One afternoon, she sat in the courtyard watching Terra and Ven spar, idly hoping that something exciting would happen. If the Land of Departure was anything, it was peaceful. Peaceful in the way the Destiny Islands were peaceful. In other words: boring. She missed seeing places, but Master Eraqus was adamant that they stay put…

"Aww c'mon Terra! Let's go again!" Ventus pleaded, bringing her thoughts back to the present. Mira could tell the younger boy definitely looked up to Terra; they were almost like brothers. She was glad he was close to the older boy, but some small part of her felt a little lonely. The three of them were so close, and she felt left out. Despite knowing him first and taking care of him, he seemed far more attached to Aqua and Terra. And yet, she couldn't hold his attachment against him; Ven didn't seem to have a cruel bone in his body and he was unfailingly kind. If anything, she was grateful that Aqua and Terra managed to bring him to life, in a sense. She sighed. She ought to be happy. But she wasn't.

"Alright Ven, we'll go one more round – just one, alright?" Terra, on the other hand, was a different story. He was competitive and prideful. Whenever they sparred – how she hated sparring – he was quick to take it to a personal level. Mira had never really cared for sparring; sure, it had its uses, but she didn't like fighting her peers. With her master, it was do or die. But here, she found that it was soft and unhelpful. What was she supposed to learn if she wasn't pushed to the limit? And how was she supposed to feel motivated into fighting if there was no real threat?

She shook her head, focusing on the struggle in front of her. Ven's footwork was off, again. With that stance, Terra would easily –

He tripped Ven with a swipe of his leg, sending the younger boy sprawling. "Awwrrgghh! Again?! What am I doing wrong?!"

She called out. "It's your feet!"

He swiveled toward her, wide-eyed. "Ehh? You saw that?"

"She's been here the whole time, you goof." Terra teased.

She rose from her perch and approached them as Ven picked himself up off the ground. "It's your stance. It's too wide and you are easily destabilized." He winced. To prove her point, she imitated his usual stance, pointing out the areas of weakness. "This is what you need to be doing." She shifted her posture into the correct position.

"Hey, he's getting there, no need to be so critical-"

Ven interrupted. "No. I need to learn, Terra, or I'll never become a master." He altered his stance and swung at Terra who, naturally, blocked it. "I want to improve!" She smiled at his resolve.

"Alright." The older man chimed in. "That was better Ven, but you need to make sure to shift your weight to inflict the maximum amount of damage too." He nodded, and they resumed their sparring, but this time, Ven was holding his own far better.

Not wanting to intrude any longer, Mira retreated to the castle, mind heavy. Why did Terra try to chastise her? She was just trying to be constructive. Unless, he wanted to be the one to teach Ven? But that didn't make sense, since he wasn't teaching him. She wondered if, perhaps, he hadn't noticed the wide stance in the first place.

* * *

She'd been training in the Land of Departure for seven months before Ventus brought up their shared past. Mira had almost thought he'd forgotten her, but then he knocked on her door one afternoon, a question on his lips, his eyes a sea of troubles.

"Mira, can I talk to you about something?" He asked, wringing his hands together.

She invited him in, gesturing for him to take a seat. "What's up?"

He didn't answer immediately, seemingly struggling for words. "I was wondering if – well," he paused, face scrunching into frustration, "do you remember me? I remember you from before I came here. Or at least, I remember pieces of you. Flashes."

She quirked her lips. "What do you remember?"

"Not a lot. Just mundane stuff, like you cooking or reading."

She hummed in response. "That sounds about right."

"Well, it's just that, I can't remember much about my past. And I was hoping," he glanced her, "that you could tell me. What was my life like before?"

Her heart hurt for him and her next words pained her; who wanted to be the bearer of hope-crushing news? "I can't tell you much, because we didn't know each other for long. And by the time we'd met, I don't know if you had any memories left. You were barely responsive… like a blank slate."

Her words hung in the air between them.

Ventus sighed. "Oh. So, you didn't really know me?"

That stung, probably because it was the truth. She had been attached to him because he was her only company in the beginning, and she was lonely. Lonely like she'd always been. Mira frowned. "No. We met…" She paused. He was unconscious at the time; did that count as meeting him? She discarded the thought. "It was on my world, the night I became an apprentice. I saw you and my master there – well, he wasn't my master then -"

"What happened to me?" He interrupted.

"I don't know. You didn't seem hurt, just empty. It's possible you might have washed up on shore…" She shrugged. He hadn't been wet at the time, but who knew how long he and her master had been there? Mira had never questioned why he was so unresponsive; was she that self-absorbed? A lot had been going on, but shouldn't she have asked her master what was wrong with him?

"So, what about after that?"

"My master told me to care for you while he was away. I think he was making arrangements for you to train here, actually. When he came back, we brought you here, and I hadn't seen you again, until…" She trailed off. Until her master brought her there. Dropped her off, just like Ven. But unlike him, he'd promised to come back. He would… right?

"Thanks for telling me, Mira."

"I'm sorry I don't know more about you…"

He shook his head. "No, don't apologize. You know plenty – after all, we're friends, right?"

She grinned. "Right!" At least while she waited, she wouldn't be as alone.

* * *

One night, after almost a year in the Land of Departure, almost a year after she last saw her master, the trio invited Mira to join them in watching the stars. She had always enjoyed the view from the silence of her windowsill, alone. Nights in this world were temperate and mild. She was shocked at their invitation, but they seemed earnest. Perhaps… she hoped they might accept her into their group.

They walked toward the summit and laid on the grass, staring at the stars. Aqua and Ven laid on either side of her, and Terra next to Aqua. She sighed. The stars looked the same everywhere she went. If she tried, she might have been able to forget where she was for a while.

"What's wrong, Mira?"

"I just… I wonder when my master will return for me, I guess." She winced. That didn't sound very nice when she said it aloud versus in her mind. There was a collective silence.

Then Terra asked. "Why did your master leave you here?"

Why indeed? "I don't know. But he told me to learn as much as possible."

"Well, you're definitely in the right place. Master Eraqus is full of knowledge!" Aqua said.

"Hmm." Mira wasn't sure that was exactly her master's motivation. Years of training with him told her to look deeper than the words. What was it about this place she needed to learn? It was beautiful, teetering between light and darkness, as if a single move in either direction could plunge it into darkness or flood it with light. Her master often spoke of balance; perhaps it had to do with that? "Well, either way, I'll be learning alongside you all until he returns for me."

Aqua smiled, and they laid under the stars until dawn peeked over the horizon.

* * *

The announcement came quietly, unassuming and mild. She basked in the sunset, enjoying a few moments peace. The mark of mastery. She'd never given it much thought in relation to her; her master was teaching her to be a seeker, always learning and exploring the mysteries of the worlds. But would she ever be tested?

Terra and Aqua had begun training in earnest for their exam, and it showed. Despite the exam being months away, they studied with greater intensity, often falling asleep in the library, then wandering about the grounds in a zombie-like fashion. Deep circles became permanent residents beneath their eyes, and Mira worried that they would fall ill.

But she had her own problems. Sparring with them had turned into a nightmare. She shuddered and rubbed her eyes. She was, by no means, a poor fighter, but they were kicking into overdrive. Except, the energy was focused in the wrong area; instead of practicing for a real battle, they practiced forms and stances. As if they didn't already know those things in their bones. She understood that they were under pressure, but why were they wasting energy on stuff that they should already know? What were they afraid of? It was as if failure was not an option, so they pushed. But they weren't only pushing themselves, they were pushing her. To the brink of insanity. Terra wanted to try a certain form again. Aqua needed to work on a spell with a moving target. So they pushed. Training with them had become so mentally exhausting and repetitive, that she had taken to avoiding them altogether.

"Spar with me."

Evidently, she was failing. Mira turned abruptly, eyebrows raised in surprise and dismay. Terra stood a few paces away, arms crossed and agitated. She hadn't noticed his approach, and kicked herself internally. She needed be more aware of her surroundings. She would not always be in a place safe enough in which to get lost in thought. But was she really safe? Perhaps she was from monsters of darkness, but not from losing her mind. Her master would have chastised her for her carelessness. "Why would I want to do that? Don't you see how comfortable I am?"

"C'mon Mira. I need to train -"

"Then why not ask Ven?" She muttered sharply. Mira ground her teeth; what he needed to do was exercise patience. And boundaries.

He floundered. "Because – well -"

"Look, I don't want to fight, okay?"

He summoned his keyblade. "Mira, I challenge you to a spar. Get up."

An outright challenge? How dare he? She bristled. "What part of 'I don't want to fight' don't you understand? Besides," she glared, "a challenge requires a witness, and we are alone."

He looked around, as if only just noticing their surroundings. "Oh. Fine then – can't you just help me out?"

She gaped at him. "Help you out? Are you serious?! You and Aqua have been monopolizing all of my time! I am tired of helping you!" She took a deep breath, leveling him with a cold stare. "You're stressed, I get it. But isn't managing stress a trait of a master? You and Aqua are running me into the ground for a test I'm not even taking. Why don't the two of you train with each other?"

Mira heard the sound of footsteps behind her. "Is that how you really feel, Mira?"

She craned her neck to see the blue-haired woman, and she sighed. "…Yes. I'm tired, you guys. And if I'm being honest?" She eyed them both as Aqua stood next to Terra. "You two don't look so great. When's the last time you relaxed?"

"I don't think you understand the importance of -"

"No, I don't." She interrupted. "Why is it so important that you train to the point of exhaustion?"

"My dream is to be a keyblade master. And," Terra paused, weighing his words, "I don't want to disappoint Master Eraqus. I can relax once I'm a master."

Aqua glanced at him, smiling. "However, we appreciate your concern. And I'm sorry for tiring you out; I didn't realize you were helping both of us." They shared a laugh, grinning sheepishly.

Mira shook her head, internally rolling her eyes. Movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. "Master Eraqus?" Terra and Aqua turned at her words, spotting their master approach.

"Mira, a word please." He said, expression unreadable. She nodded, uneasy, following after him and waving goodbye to the others. They walked through the grounds, making their way to the gardens. She vaguely remembered this place when Ven had shown her around, but she had never returned. The small trees and hedges were trimmed to perfection, and everything was arranged in such a relaxing, meditative aesthetic. It was beautiful.

"I take it that you have not seen my garden?"

His garden? He must spend all his time there, when he wasn't training them, for it to look this good. "No, not really."

He hummed, coming to a halt in the center of the small courtyard. "I wanted to speak with you, Mira, about the Mark of Mastery."

Furrowing her brow, she asked. "What about it?" She hoped he wouldn't ask her to keep training so hard with the others… She wouldn't be able to refuse a direct order from a master.

"Your master, Xehanort, has agreed to attend and watch the proceedings."

Master Xehanort… was coming back? Her eyes lit up and a grin spread across her face. "He is?!" Maybe he would take her with him afterwards!

Eraqus eyed her, expression once more unreadable. "Yes. You know, I was surprised, at first, to hear that my friend took an apprentice. I didn't think that was something he'd ever wanted to do."

Her smile dimmed. "Why?" To her, her master seemed like the type who teaching to willing minds.

He continued without answering her. "To be honest, when he brought you here, I thought he was passing you off to me to finish your training." Her heart ran cold; if she was being truthful, she had feared that was exactly what he'd done. "However, when we spoke, he asked how you fared, and told me," he glanced at her, "that he would return for you soon."

She couldn't contain her elated 'whoop'. "Yes!"

Eraqus smiled wryly. "I'm glad I was mistaken. I am curious though, how did the two of you meet?"

Her master's warning to tell them nothing flashed through her mind; but she had to say something… Mira shuffled her feet, mouth twisting into a frown. "I had run away from home… and somehow found him."

"You ran away from your family?"

"Yeah… but I'd rather not talk about it, if that's okay." She mumbled.

He smiled sadly. "Of course. I had only wanted to pass along his message to you."

She nodded then excused herself. She was going to go home, at long last. But the revelation was not as happy as she thought it would have been. She was going to miss Ven, Aqua, and Terra… would she ever see them again? Deep in her heart, she hoped so.

* * *

Terra and Aqua's mark of mastery exam was only a few weeks away, and she still hadn't told any of them that she would be leaving. It's not that she was trying to keep it a secret, she simply didn't know what to say. She also didn't want to distract them from their training, and it never came up. Instead, she decided to do something else. It was when she began her little project, one afternoon, that Aqua discovered her.

"What are you doing, Mira?" She asked, peeking over her shoulder at the items strewn on the grass.

"Hm?" She looked up, surprised that the bluenette wasn't training. Glancing back down at her task, she replied. "Oh, I'm making something for you guys."

"Oh? What's that?"

She paused her crafting, patting the grass beside her. Aqua took the proffered seat, and Mira elaborated. "It's called a wayfinder. Essentially, it's just a charm. But, back on my world, we have these star-shaped fruits called Paopu fruit. Legend says that if two people share one, their destinies become intertwined, and they'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what."

"That's really sweet, Mira." She smiled.

Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment, coughing awkwardly. "A-anyway, the wayfinder is the same shape as the fruit." She held up her partially completed charm. "It's…. A sort of good luck charm that ties people together or leads you home." Her charm had purple glass, and she'd selected colors for the others that reminded her of them. "I wanted – well, a lot is going to change, after you two become masters, y'know? We'll have to part ways at some point and…"

"I know… but we'll never forget each other. That's a promise." The older woman grinned and asked. "Can you teach me? Then we can do it together."

Mira nodded, smiling softly. "Of course." The two women set to work, twining the charms together. It was nostalgic, making charms with another person. She remembered when she and her mother used to do that same with the Thalassa shells. There was a dull ache with the memory, and the realization that she could hardly remember her mother's face anymore. She had no pictures, only a fading memory.

"So, this paopu fruit," Aqua began, after they'd worked for a little while, "what does it taste like?"

Mira huffed at the random question. "I have no idea – I've never had one."

Aqua balked. "What? Why not?"

Blushing slightly, she explained. "The fruit itself is traditionally used in marriage ceremonies, because of its symbolism…" She paused, then murmured. "I remember my mother telling me about how she and my father had shared one at their wedding. Maybe it's dumb, but I didn't want to have one unless it was with my intended…"

"That's really romantic… You know, I've never actually heard you mention your parents before. Do you miss them?"

Mira frowned. "Yes and no. I suppose I miss how things used to be… but I don't know that I'd fit into that life anymore." She never wanted to go back to those islands that held so many memories for her. She had a new life, and she didn't want to look back.

"Hmm… I see what you mean." She had a faraway look in her eyes.

After a little while, Mira held up her two charms – a purple and green one. "I think the green would suit Ventus, don't you?"

Aqua nodded and held up the blue and orange ones. "Definitely. Obviously, the blue one goes to me!" They giggled at their silliness. Mira pocketed the completed charms, and they parted ways, happy with their little surprise. However, unbeknownst to her, Mira would never get to see them receive their gifts.

* * *

The mark of mastery loomed only a week away, filling Mira with both dread and excitement. As she pulled on her boots that morning, something felt different. Perhaps it was how barren her room seemed since she'd packed all her things – not that she had much – or perhaps, it was just the odd feeling of preparing to leave a place to which she'd grown accustomed. Either way, change was in the air… she could feel it.

As if contrary to her thoughts, the day passed by normally – she spent time with Ventus training, read in the library, and took her meals with her friends – with the exception of breakfast, which she always took alone. It wasn't until evening, when Master Eraqus unexpectedly pulled her into his study, did anything deviate from the norm.

Eraqus opened the door and she trailed behind, wondering what he wanted to talk to her about when all curious thoughts died to the person standing before her. Her eyes widened and a beaming grin lit her face. "Master!"

* * *

Mira shuddered; the palpable excitement was vivid in her memory. She'd been so happy… She doubted she would have the same feelings if she came face to face with him again. Yet, a part of her desperately wanted everything to have been a mistake. That he never would have done what he did. But he was gone too… And she'd never know.


	4. Catch and Release

Mira stared in shock at her Master, standing a scant few feet away. She wanted to rush toward him, but she held herself back, attempting some level of decorum. Eraqus stepped out of the room, granting them privacy to speak freely. After missing him for so long, she was at a loss for what to say, so she remained silent. Even at almost eighteen years old, she couldn't find the words to say what she was really feeling.

"You've grown, Mira. Eraqus has told me of your progress, and I am pleased with his account." All business, as usual.

Oddly shy, she stuttered. "I – yes, thank you master."

"He also mentioned that he is concerned for you."

"I – what? Concerned? What for?"

He quirked his lips. "He says you ask many questions, questions that the other apprentices haven't even considered."

Mira frowned. "He never answers those questions. He just tells me to be careful where my mind wanders. What's the harm in a question?" She grumbled.

Xehanort chuckled and inclined his head. "There is no harm in questions. But he fears where your curiosity will take you. Since I entrusted you to him, he has tried to protect you, in his own way." He placed a gloved hand on her shoulder. "Your eagerness to learn has made you an excellent student, but as we enter a new chapter of your training, you must temper your curiosity with caution."

"But I thought you said I didn't need to fear the dark?" Her master never contradicted himself – was he testing her? Sometimes, she hated that she could never tell if he was gauging her responses or not.

He sighed. "Yes, you needn't fear the dark. But caution is not the same as fear. To master control of the dark, you need to understand that it would seek to pull you asunder at the first sign of weakness."

"But I still don't understa-" She paused. Since she met him all those years ago, he'd groomed her to ask questions, not to accept anything at face value, to find the truth that others failed to see. "Master, why are you telling me all this? What is this 'new chapter'?"

"Many seekers have fallen because they allowed their curiosity to lead them into situations they weren't prepared for."

After so long apart, she'd forgotten how cryptic he could be. She decided to set this aside for another time. But speaking of being unprepared, something niggled within her mind, and she blurted out. "Wait a minute… aren't you early, Master? I thought you wouldn't be here until the exam!"

If her change of subject was jarring, he gave no indication. Xehanort smirked. "Indeed. I will be here for the exam, but I have come to retrieve you, first."

"Will I not be able to watch Terra and Aqua take the test?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

Her heart fell. "But… may I ask why not?"

"You may, but I doubt you'll like the answer."

She believed him; either way, she wasn't going to be allowed to remain there. Her face soured and she murmured. "I'll go get my things." He nodded in acquiescence, and she fled the room.

Why was she so upset? He had come back for her – earlier than she'd anticipated. But that was the thing; she thought she'd get to see them become masters. She thought she'd have been able to say goodbye. She opened the door to her room and grabbed her bag. All that was left were the wayfinders she and Aqua had made. Mira sighed and scrawled a quick note to her friend, leaving it on the desk. She'd miss them… but her place was with Master Xehanort. He was her family… Maybe, if she was lucky, they'd meet again someday…

On her way back to the study, she bumped into Master Eraqus. He smiled at her. "You are going home, at long last. So why the sad face?"

"I'm not sad…" She mumbled halfheartedly. Truthfully, she didn't know what to feel. "Can you tell Aqua that I left our project in my room?"

His expression became pensive. "Of course. But why will you not tell her yourself?"

She stared at the floor. "We're leaving… right now."

"I see. My friend has always had his own way… try not to be troubled. I'm sure there is a reason for this." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. She could tell when an adult was attempting to placate her, but it was kind of him to try, and she nodded. "I'll let her know when they return from training." He patted her shoulder. "Walk with wisdom, Mira, and may your heart be your guiding key."

"Yes, master." She smiled softly. And just like that, it was time for her to leave as quietly as she'd come.

* * *

Master Xehanort and Mira had been quiet the whole time they traveled through the dark corridor, but she didn't mind. She wasn't angry by any stretch, but she wasn't happy, either. And she definitely was not in the mood for conversation. She was conflicted within; it felt as if her world had been thrown upside down once more. Or, perhaps, right side up. Why hadn't she noticed the pieces settling in the Land of Departure? She'd grown comfortable there, but it wasn't home. Would she feel different if she'd said goodbye? She supposed it didn't really matter…

She figured that, at this rate, there would be no talking the entire trip, but her master surprised her when they stepped into the light, by asking. "You are quieter than before. What troubles you, Mira?"

"I'm just being sentimental, I guess." She replied.

He grunted. "You knew your time there was only temporary."

"Yes, master." She responded faintly. Something about his dry honesty was comforting and familiar, but it did little to soothe her melancholy. She changed the subject. "So, where exactly are we?" Wherever they'd gone, it was already close to sundown. There was an ornate fountain in their path; and as they passed it, she saw the crystal-clear water within. A castle in the distance caught her eye, and she wondered if they were going there.

Her master gestured around them and said. "We are in Radiant Garden, home of a knowledgeable king, Ansem the Wise."

"Ah. And… I take it, we are here for the knowledge he has?"

Xehanort smiled approvingly. "Very good. But you are the one who will be learning here."

Her stomach dropped to her toes. "Wait – you're not – are you leaving me here?"

"Yes and no. This is the world on which you will reside, for now. However," he glanced at her, "I will be training you here as well."

She breathed easier. He was resuming her training; he wasn't abandoning her in a strange, beautiful place. "Understood, master." But why didn't they simply go home?

To her surprise, he handed her a pouch; opening it, she gasped at the munny within. "What-?"

"You will require lodgings for the time being. However, there is not enough to sustain you for long." She nodded, and he patted her shoulder. He reached into his coat, pulling out a sealed letter. "Master Eraqus is an acquaintance of the king here, and he has written a letter on your behalf. Be sure to deliver this directly to Ansem the Wise, as it details the nature of your stay. Give it to no one else, do you understand?" She nodded again, taking the letter. "I must attend to business. Find an inn to rest for the night and meet me back here in two weeks."

Two weeks seemed like a long time, given that, in just one week, she could have seen her friends take their exam, but she didn't question him. "Yes master." And then, he was gone. She ought to get used to the image of him walking away… This was not how she had imagined their reunion. Mira shook her head. She needed to find somewhere to stay before dark, not wallow in self-pity – she didn't fancy spending a cold night outside. She bitterly wondered what sort of knowledge this king had that was so important.

* * *

The inn she ended up deciding on was clean, but sparse. And sparse meant affordable. On her first night, she slept fitfully, drifting in and out of slumber until the early morning. Mira remained in her room, unwilling to explore the outside. As a few days passed, she slept more easily, though sulking in her room had grown boring. She knew she needed to leave at some point. After washing up and preparing for the day, she resolved to venture outside, and finally attempt to get into the castle.

"Hey there girlie, 'bout time you decided to show yer face, eh?"

She inwardly grimaced, pasting a placid smile on her face. The innkeeper was a kind sort, but also nosy. He'd questioned her endlessly when she had first arrived. "Yeah. I was tired, I guess." She was about to leave when an idea popped into her head. Surely he would have information, right? "Say, what do you know about that castle?"

He raised a thick brow. "Aside from the king living there with his apprentices?"

"Apprentices?"

"Yeh, three of them are guards and the other three are… bookish." He eyed her thoughtfully. "Why do you want to know?"

"No reason. Just curious, being new here, and all." She thought she sounded pretty suave, but he didn't seem convinced.

"Hmm. You know, you're not the first to ask me for intel on the castle. I've got two other troublemakers around here that are constantly sniffing around for information. So, what's it to you?"

Perhaps honesty was the best road. "I heard the king is very knowledgeable. Is there any way to speak with him?"

The innkeeper let out a loud guffaw. "Not a chance! But his libraries are open if you want to poke around." He trailed off, voiced filled with implication, but for what, she didn't understand.

"Thank you. Perhaps I shall." At least she could have access to his libraries, if nothing else. She wished she knew what her master specifically wanted her to do. Yet, it was also a challenge, one she wouldn't fail. She'd show him that she was worthy of being his apprentice. Stepping out the door, she had only walked a few feet toward the castle before a red and blue blur rushed by her. She stopped short, blinking in confusion, before continuing on her way. That was a mistake. She ought to have turned back inside and returned to bed; doing so would have saved her from a heavy force slamming into her side, sending her sprawling on the ground and knocking the air from her lungs. She hadn't seen anyone coming her way… what happened? Was she being attacked?!

She sat up, sputtering. "What the-?!"

Mira stared at her assailant's back; he had dark hair and appeared to be wearing a uniform of some sort. He glanced behind, throwing a quick "Sorry lady!" before dashing away. Then he did the unthinkable – he disappeared. Out of thin air. It reminded her of her master's ability, somewhat, except, this man used no portal. Who was he? She glanced around, aside from a few heads turning, people largely went about their business as if nothing unusual had occurred. Picking herself off the cobbles, Mira brushed the dust off her clothes as best she could, ensuring she still had her letter, and hastened toward the castle.

It took surprisingly long to get there; the town had so many twists and turns that she went the wrong way a few times. Finally, however, she reached the gates to the great structure. It was guarded by two burly men holding weapons; her confident stride slowed to a shuffle. What was she doing there? Was this really what her master wanted her to do? Doubt filled her mind and she wrung her hands. What if they didn't let her in?

But before she could turn tail and retreat, the darker haired male called out to her. "You there, girl! State your business!"

Mira opened her mouth to answer, but found the words lacking. Who was she to demand to see a king? Sure, she crossed worlds and wielded the keyblade, but what if these people didn't believe her? So she squeaked. "Um, I was told I could come here for the library."

They scrutinized her, as if sizing up the threat she posed, then nodded. "Very well." She figured she should have been happy that they were letting her in with no trouble, but another part of her was vexed that she appeared so weak to them. The dark haired one muttered. "Why don't you have Braig take her in?"

"Can't. He ran into town after those two idiots. Who knows when he'll be back."

"Fine. I'll take her."

The dark haired one gestured for her to follow, and they entered the castle. There were so many hallways and adjoining corridors that her head spun when she tried to sort it all out in her mind. Why on earth did the interior need to be so complicated? She would need a map just to get around. And for another thing, it was extravagant. It was so unlike the castle's understated elegance and simplicity in the Land of Departure. While she wouldn't say it was gaudy, it definitely screamed wealth and power. Mira had never been particularly conscious of her standing in life, but this place put in into perspective. Keyblade warrior or not, she was a commoner. No, she was a peasant compared to the splendor.

They'd been walking for several minutes now, and she finally managed to address him. "Thank you for escorting me. I'm Mira, by the way."

He hummed. "Think nothing of it. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Mira; my name is Dilan." For some reason, she thought he would say more or make idle conversation, but he didn't. What a stiff. Introductions made, they returned to silence for the remainder of, what Mira was beginning to consider, their hike.

* * *

Saying the library was impressive would have been an understatement; like the rest of the castle, it announced the status of the castle's owner. Yet, Mira was skeptical of the collection as well; her master's library was far smaller, but each tome was selected with care. Could the same be said of this library?

"Was there something, in particular, you were searching for?" Dilan asked, still standing beside her.

"Uh… no. I was hoping to just poke around… I guess. Until I find something interesting…" She stammered. It would take years to sift through the knowledge stored here; what did her master expect her to do? Then, an idea popped into her head. "Wait – the king has apprentices, right?" He nodded. "What do they study?"

"I suppose that depends on which apprentice. Our primary goal is to protect this land and its inhabitants from forces that would seek harm upon it." He explained, tone matter of fact.

Something about the pointed way he stared at her when he mentioned 'forces seeking harm' unnerved her. She wasn't planning to hurt anyone; why was he so suspicious? "Our? Are you… an apprentice?"

"Indeed."

How fortuitous. "I see. Could you… perhaps…" He leveled her with a hard stare. "Uh…" Mira pulled the letter from her pocket, sucking in a deep breath. "I need to deliver this to… Ansem the Wise. Can you take me there?"

He held out a white gloved hand. "No, but I can deliver your letter for you."

"How do I know you won't just throw it away?"

He smirked. "You don't. You'll have to trust me."

She scowled up at him. "No way – I don't even know you."

"Indeed, and I have never seen you around before. Why should I trust you, take you into the heart of this castle, and let you meet with my liege?" Mira clenched her fists. He had a point, and that fact alone infuriated her. But even more so, his next words. "Time to go little girl." And he had the audacity to hold her shoulder and push her, as if she'd try to make a run for it. He set a quick pace, and before she knew it, she had been deposited on the front steps. Clearly, the direct approach was not going to work.

* * *

Mira spent the next two nights trying to map out what she remembered of the hallways, but to no avail. Either she hadn't paid close enough attention, or they were that confusing. Regardless, she had no idea how she'd get into that castle. To add insult to injury, the innkeeper had cackled upon seeing her angry countenance when she'd first returned. She hated this world. So. Much.

However, fortune graced her one morning in the form of two boys. She'd been eating breakfast when they walked into the inn, making a ruckus about bad information. Something about them seemed familiar... Surely she'd remember such bright red hair... Then it clicked; they were the blurs from the other day! "Um, excuse me!" She called to them.

The red-haired one paused his ranting and turned toward her, pointing to himself in question. "Uh… me?"

She nodded and grabbed her food, moving toward them. "Yeah, uh… I saw you a couple days ago… when the person chasing you knocked me down. What was all that about?" She asked, genuinely puzzled.

The innkeeper interjected. "They were running away like the little miscreants they are!"

The blue-haired one glared at him. "Maybe, if someone had given us better information, we might not have gotten caught." The innkeeper waved them off and went into the back room.

"So uh… I've never seen you around here before. Did you just move here, or something?" The redhead asked.

Mira sighed. "You could say that. I was sent to…study."

He made a sour face. "Ack, that sucks." She was inclined to agree but remained silent. As the stale air between the teenagers morphed into an awkward silence, the redhead coughed and gracelessly introduced himself. "Well, I'm Lea, got that memorized?" He tapped his temple for effect, and she raised a brow.

Quietly, the blue-haired one murmured. "And I'm Isa. It's nice to meet you…" He trailed off.

"Mira."

Isa smiled. "Ah, Mira. So-"

"What are you here to study for? Are you headed somewhere specific?" Lea interrupted.

She glanced in the direction of the castle. "I need to get into the castle, but the guards wouldn't-"

Lea held up a hand. "Say no more. We've been trying to get into the castle as well."

"Why?"

"There's a rumor that anyone who can successfully sneak in will be granted an opportunity to prove themselves worthy to be an apprentice." Isa explained.

"And that's gonna be us!" Lea exclaimed.

Mira chuckled. "That sounds quite ambitious. I just need to deliver a letter."

"A… letter?" They asked, confused. "Why not just use the mail service? Or give it to a guard?"

Mira sighed. "I was instructed to deliver it in person. But I can't get in…"

The two boys shared a glance. "Well… we could show you how to get in… as long as you keep the knowledge a secret." Perhaps it was the look on his face or his tone of voice, but Mira didn't like the sound of that one bit. It reeked of mischief and nefarious deeds to come. But… she needed to get into the castle. What was the harm?

* * *

As it turns out there was a little harm, Mira later learned. Not only were they caught before making it that deep into the castle, apparently, having sneaky visitors was a common occurrence – likely because of that rumor - and now she was in trouble along with the boys. She didn't know how he'd done it, but as soon as they set foot inside, a young man wearing a guard uniform accosted them, grabbing each boy by the scruff of their shirts. It was like he came out of thin air…

"Well well well, what do we have here? Two little termites trying to slip in… again. And," his brown eyes slid to her, "they've brought a new little termite as well. D'you know what we do to pests?"

Mira's eyes widened – it was the guy from before! It explained how he seemed to come out of nowhere… but then his words registered, and she ground her teeth.

Before she could say anything, Lea cut in. "Hey! We were just helping her! She's supposed to be here, idiot!" Isa nodded his agreement.

He looked unconvinced. "If she's supposed to be here, then why did she sneak in like a little thief?" There was no venom behind his words, but he seemed to be tiring of dealing with them already. A small part of her wondered just how often they tried to break in… And why would he assume she was there for theft? Surely, they didn't steal stuff from the castle… right? Staring down at her, the young man asked. "Why don't you tell me why you're really here?"

Mira frowned. "I need to deliver a letter."

The young man's eyes narrowed, and he sighed, running a hand through his dark, slicked-back hair. "Of course you do." He grumbled sarcastically. Glancing at his two captives, he remarked dryly. "So, I take it, you two morons were just escorting her into the castle, huh?"

Lea smirked. "Why, of course. What else would we have been doing. A lady was in need!"

"It's called chivalry, you wouldn't know it." Isa supplied.

He raised his brows, lips turning down. "As if either of you would know the first thing about how to treat a woman." Her eyes widened at the implication, and the two boys flushed. He scoffed. "It's time for you kiddos to go."

"Aww, c'mon Braig! She really does have a letter!" Lea whined.

Pulling Lea and Isa along, he called to her. "If you really needed to mail something, you should've used the mail service. Follow me – I'm not dealing with anymore of this crap today."

She'd had about enough of this – she probably wasn't going to have another opportunity like this one, and she was not about to waste it. Instead of following him, as instructed, she tiptoed the other way, before making a mad dash around the hall.

As she ran, Mira heard a curse echo down the corridors, followed by the two boys' whoops of encouragement. She was going to make it – even if the halls were confusing, she would find a way –

"Ah-ah-ah." Two hands grabbed her ankle, sending her tumbling to the floor, and she heard a crack, before the pain set in. "Ah fu-"

Cradling her wrist, she pushed herself off the floor and continued running, tears streaming down her face. As soon as she was far enough, she whispered a quiet "Cure" and the pain in her wrist dissipated. She knew she'd need her master to look at it, but at least it wouldn't hurt for the time being. She continued running until she came to a crossroads. Not for the first time, she inwardly groaned at how much of a maze this castle was. Blindly running wasn't working…

As the footsteps behind her grew louder, she resolved herself to a different, riskier approach: she waited for him to come to her.

"You give those twerps a run for their money." The man, Braig, panted as he jogged toward her. "But seriously, you can't be here. I don't know what crazy rumors you've heard, but there is no reward for sneaking into this castle, got it?"

Mira stared at him coldly. "I'm not looking for a reward. I need to give this," she held up the sealed letter, "to Ansem the Wise. Got it?" They appraised one another, waiting for the other's next move.

"Alright-alright. I'll take you to Master Ansem." He held up his hands in surrender. "But on one condition."

"It's a letter! What on earth do you need conditions for?"

He grinned. "Look, take it or leave it – you're not really in a position to negotiate." She glared at him, remaining silent. "To put it simply, you will owe me a favor. That's all." He shrugged.

She stared at him down, internally seething. "Whatever. Now take me to your leader."

He smirked down at her, like the cat who got the canary, and she followed him.

* * *

The first thing she noticed about the office was that it was rather tidy; now, Mira was by no means a messy person, but she was used to a place that looked a little more lived-in. This office was too immaculate. The man sitting behind the desk in the middle of the room, reading her letter, was just as neat from his perfectly trimmed goatee and slicked-back blond hair to his perfectly pressed clothes. Once more, she felt the disparity in social standing, and she unconsciously fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

When he finished reading, Ansem placed the letter on his desk, and laced his fingers together, resting his chin atop them. "Welcome to Radiant Garden, Mira. I apologize for not receiving you, but… I wasn't aware you were coming." He chuckled.

Hilarious. She offered a small smile. "Neither was I, until a few days ago."

"Indeed? I hear that you have gone through a great deal of trouble to deliver this to me."

"Yes, sir. Your guards are rather competent."

He smiled, softening the lines of his face, lending a kind air to his mien. "That's good to hear. Now, as for this," he held up the note, "it seems your master has requested allowance for you to study here. Based on what he writes about you, I'm inclined to permit this. Do you require lodgings?"

She could feel Braig's gaze on her back, and her hand twitched. "I'm staying at the inn in town right now-"

Ansem held up a hand. "Please, I must insist you stay in the castle. We have room to spare and you needn't worry about a thing."

His generosity was humbling, but living in this castle? The idea was overwhelming. "Thank you. But I don't wish to impose-"

"Nonsense. It is no imposition." He interrupted, offering her a kind smile.

Her eye twitched; room indeed. "I am humbled. Thank you." She bowed slightly.

Ansem nodded, then cleared his throat. "Since my apprentice seemed so eager to escort you directly to me, he shall have the honor of being your guide, for the duration of your stay."

He scoffed. "As if!"

Ansem silenced him with a look. "You will do as commanded. Think of it as a punishment for allowing this young lady to slip past our defenses."

Braig grumbled something along the lines of 'Yeah-yeah Master Ansem'. She glanced behind, furrowing her brows at his attitude. She didn't want to be a punishment; but to be fair, she doubted she would have found her way through this maze-like castle without help.

Ansem stood and approached them, placing a hand on Braig's shoulder. "Perhaps some responsibility will keep you from being so reckless." Braig clenched his fists, eyes meeting hers. She looked away. Something told her she wasn't supposed to hear that. Ansem left the two of them alone, and she picked at a stray thread on her shirt, waiting for him to speak.

Mira glanced up, then jumped with fright. He stood, expression pensive, in the radius she considered to be her personal space. "Hey… back there, when you fell… I could've sworn you broke something. Are you okay?" He seemed genuinely concerned, and she found her cheeks heating up despite herself.

"I – yeah. I healed it…"

He seemed to notice the proximity and stepped back. "Ah, well good. So… you use magic?" She inclined her head. "Well…" He trailed off.

Frowning, she changed the subject. "If I'm supposed to stay here, I need to get my stuff. From the inn."

"Alright. Let's go."

"You're coming with me?"

"Well duh, how else do you think you're getting back in?"

Sending him a dry look, she deadpanned. "The front door."

Their eyes locked and he winked. Her cheeks suffused with heat and she inwardly frowned at her reaction; he was definitely a trouble-maker. "C'mon, I was told to babysit you anyway, so let's go." She bristled; babysit? Surely he was hardly older than her! Braig held the door for her, letting it shut behind them.

* * *

The further away they walked from the castle, the easier Mira could breathe. The overly extravagant structure made her feel small and insignificant, dwarfed and diminished in its shadow. Why was such a show of status necessary? What was the point of such an over-the-top display? She shook her head, attempting to clear her thoughts. She needed to focus.

Braig glanced at her, remarking, "You don't talk much, do you?" She ignored him. He stopped short, wagging a white gloved finger at her. "Hey now, don't be like that. I just wanted to introduce myself – I'm Braig."

"…Mira. It is… nice to meet you as well." Well, the jury was still out on that, but it never hurt to be polite.

He hummed. "Awesome – now we know each other. Now about that favor-"

"I have no intention of honoring that." She deadpanned.

He frowned. "And why not? You said-" He stopped short, regarding her with frustrated amusement.

"Whatever." Mira smirked.

"Well-played."

As they walked into the inn, conversation ceased and all eyes turned on them. Even the innkeeper raised a brow; what were they looking at?

"Uh... I'm gonna get my stuff." She dashed upstairs toward her room. She didn't have much, but she gathered her few worldly possessions and took a seat on the bed. There was no way those people were looking at her; it must've been him. He looked pretty sharp in his uniform... and he was an apprentice from the castle. That seemed more logical, to her.

Bracing herself, Mira exited the room and walked downstairs. Braig stood by the door looking bored; he picked a stray thread off his arm. Hushed whispers of 'apprentice' and 'so it's true' greeted her ears. She approached the innkeeper, pulling out her munny. "How much do I owe you? One more day's stay, right?" She asked quietly. The strange situation was making her tense, and her hands shook. She would never go anywhere with him again, guide or not, if this was the kind of reception he received.

The innkeeper leaned in and murmured. "Nothing, girlie. Well done and good luck to ya."

She furrowed her brow. "What? But – what're you talking about?"

But he didn't answer her, only waving her off. "Be sure to visit again sometime. I'd love to hear the story."

"You ready yet?" Braig called out, wearing a smirk. A few girls at a nearby table giggled. Her eye twitched. Wordlessly, she walked out of the establishment, not waiting to see if he was following. Neither of them acknowledged the awkwardness at the inn.

* * *

Once they'd returned to the castle, Braig brought her toward the living quarters. Evidently, the apprentices shared a common room that led to a series of four hallways. They lived in small apartments, two per hallway, each outfitted with a bedroom, bathroom, and kitchenette.

"Well, c'mon, your room is this way." He began walking down the hall, not checking whether she was following or not.

Mira trailed behind him eyes on the floor. Sure, she'd shared space with others before, but never to this extent. There would be no getting around them; she had to pass through the common room to enter or leave. Would she be able to sneak out undetected when her master called for her?

Braig stopped in front of an unmarked door. "This is you. My room's just down there." He gestured lazily in the direction from which they'd come. "If ya need anything, don't hesitate." His grin reminded her of a feral animal. Mira shut the door in his face, lips quirking when she heard a muffled chuckle. The building could be on fire and she still wouldn't be going to his room.

Mira surveyed the room she was given. It was large… much too large for her alone. But, it had simple muted colors, and while everything was of good quality, it was understated. The fact that this would be her home for an undetermined amount of time was beginning to set in, except this time, there was no Ven, Aqua, or even Terra. She was alone. Well, on the days her master wasn't teaching her, which, if the time frame after which he would be back was any indication, would be few and far in between. It was even lonelier than when she'd arrived in the Land of Departure.

* * *

He hadn't been expecting that – relegated to a tour guide? As if. He dreaded having to face Dilan when the taller man caught wind of it. He would never let him live it down. And he didn't even have the consolation of her owing him a favor! Although, being her guide wouldn't be the worst thing he'd ever had to do. She was a quick little thing… and cute too, so it wouldn't be all bad. He did remember Dilan mentioning some girl that wanted to see the king. He wondered if it was the same person… probably. The thing that bothered him, though, was that she had come out of nowhere… and her letter had even given Ansem pause. Who was her master, and what was she learning? The old man invited her to stay with them right off the bat! Just who was she?


	5. Spying

Mira stretched, exhaling in relief as the joints in her back cracked. How long had she been writing? Placing her chin on her hand, hunching forward, she recalled the time in the beautiful land of Radiant Garden. She'd thought it was too beautiful at the time, and she'd found herself counting down the days until her master returned. She took that beauty and peace for granted. She had not been vigilant of the forces at play; she had been blind. Had she been wiser, perhaps she might have saved herself pain. She gripped the worn fabric around her neck. Him. Would he still be lost to her if she'd done better?

Braig. He was a mystery… even after everything, she didn't fully understand him. She had been so suspicious of him back then – who'd have thought that things would turn out the way they did? It felt like a lifetime ago since she last held his hand in hers.

Mira picked up the pen, tapping it on her chin. Settling into Radiant Garden had been more difficult than she'd originally anticipated; and it would have been a lot harder if not for him. She had been there for almost two weeks, using Ansem's extensive library for personal study, silently listening in on his apprentices' discussions, unbeknownst to them, and awkwardly avoiding people in the empty hours, before he had pulled her out of the lonely routine into which she'd thrown herself.

* * *

Ansem and his apprentices often secluded themselves in a large meeting room to discuss the progress of their research, as well as brief accounts of the goings on of the castle. It had been by random chance that she had stumbled across the room while they were discussing, but Even had promptly insisted she leave. Something about 'outsiders' and 'silly girls.' But she would not be deterred.

If there was an obstacle in her way, she would find an alternate path toward what she wanted. And this seemed like the exact thing her master wanted her to observe. She would learn from Ansem the Wise, even if he was unaware. That led to her current circumstances. The castle had an extensive airduct system to bring circulation and fresh air. And to accommodate such a grand castle, they were quite large. As it happened, the vents for one of these ducts led straight to the common room she and the other apprentices shared. The only problem was that it was on the ceiling. But the ducts were metal, and with a little magnet magic, Mira was on her way climbing through the castle unseen.

She vaguely knew what direction she'd be heading, but mostly focused on exploring. All information was useful at some point. Besides, who knew if she'd ever need to sneak somewhere else? Knowing that she could go anywhere in the castle unseen excited her –

"Is it even possible to do that?" Well that was easy. She peered down through the grate at the people assembled in the room. All of the apprentices, even the little boy, Ienzo, were present. They would include a child on their meetings but not her?!

"I don't know if it is possible, but darkness in all forms is a threat to the peace. The task of protecting this world falls to us. But what causes darkness to appear in people's hearts? Is there a way to eliminate it or prevent it from happening? Understanding where darkness originates is key to eliminating it." Ansem the Wise explained.

Braig shrugged. "That's all well and good, but how do you suggest we even start? Correct me if I'm wrong, but to study the heart… don't we need a heart to study?" He deadpanned.

"Yes, and?" Even retorted. "We'll just procure a heart."

The sharpshooter raised his brows. "Really? Just like that? Pluck it right out of someone?"

The blond shifted in his seat. "If need be, yes." She couldn't believe her ears – had he really said that they would just… take someone's heart? What a cold bastard.

"You do you, man. I think that we should try less drastic solutions before… that." Braig muttered, leaning back in his chair and looking up. Brown eyes met grey and his mouth popped open, before sliding into a smirk. Mira gasped audibly and Dilan whipped around as Braig erupted into a coughing fit. "Sorry 'bout that. Guess a little something tickled my throat." He couldn't have sounded more insincere. Would he give her away? Her heart pounded down to her fingertips.

Clearing his throat, Ansem murmured. "I agree with Braig." He eyed Even critically. "We should seek other measures prior to that suggestion. I think that's enough for today, if no one has anything further to add?" None of the apprentices were forthcoming with a response, so he continued. "Very good. Then we are adjourned."

The apprentices rustled with their papers, but most notable to Mira was Braig striding out of the room with purpose. She needed to get out of there.

* * *

Mira hastened down her corridor; she was almost there – just a bit further and she'd make it! Then she could hide in her quarters and pretend she wasn't there. The footsteps behind her grew faster and she nearly broke into a run; in her haste, she failed to realize it wouldn't be particularly effective against her pursuer. Looking behind, she was confused – no one was there –

"Oof!" There was a pain in her derriere. Her eyes met brown, flitting down to his grin then back to his eyes. She'd have to play dumb. "Why are you following me?"

"Why are you running away? Guilty conscience?"

She glared. "Because you started chasing me, creep!"

His grin widened. "Creep?" He made a show of looking around. "I don't see any creep; must be long gone by now. Besides, I hear that creeps hide in air vents and spy on people without their knowledge." She huffed despite herself. "Aaahh, there's a smile." He held his hand out to her, lifting her from the floor.

She blushed at the gallant gesture, unused to such attention, but frowned. "Was there something you wanted?"

Braig leaned against the wall. "I've been trying to talk to you for a while, but every time I turn around, you disappear. And then, somehow, I get lucky and look up, and I see you!" He shoved his hands in his pockets. "You know, you may live in a castle now, but that doesn't mean you need to coop yourself up in a tower like some captive princess or skulk around like a sneak." His tone was light, still wearing that lazy grin.

Her lips parted as her mind fought to find words, eyes boring holes into the floor. "Are you going to tell anyone?"

"Nah, but I am curious what you were doing up there. Why were you spying on us?" His tone was serious, and she dared not look at him.

"I – I was just –"

"Don't even think about lying to me."

She tensed. "I was just curious, okay?! I wanted to know what was so important that you all had to talk about in secret!"

He nodded. "Understandable. But about what you heard…" Braig trailed off.

Mira looked down. "What you were all discussing in there… that was wrong. Harvesting a heart to-to study-"

"Was soundly rebuffed." He patted her head. "Even is overzealous when it comes to research, but he will honor Ansem's wishes."

"I think the word you're looking for is 'crazy'." But the problem was, Ansem had left the possibility open if they found no other solutions. Part of her wished she had remained ignorant and stayed out of everyone's way; but then she would have failed Master Xehanort. If she had to find a positive to the madness, it was that she, at least, learned something of interest. Even if it was horrifying.

Braig eyed her. "Alright, here's the deal." Her eyes snapped to his. "I'm not gonna tell anyone about you spying in the ducts," she nodded – he'd already said that, "but in return, you need to keep quiet as well, got it?" Seemed simple enough. "It'll be our little secret, okay?" He waggled his finger at her.

"Deal." They definitely had more to lose than she did. If word got out that the 'wise' king potentially entertained the idea of experimenting on people's hearts… there would be chaos. But she needed to be there for however long her master said. She would keep his secret. For now. It didn't occur to her until later that if they needed to silence her, hers would likely be the first heart they steal.

The sharpshooter leaned against the wall, appraising her. "Y'know, now that we have a secret, it's almost like we're friends." He waggled his eyebrows.

Looking away, she muttered. "I doubt that's friendship."

He laughed aloud. "Well, then how about I actually do what I was told for once – and show you around. Hanging out helps people make friends."

"Didn't you already do that?" Her brows furrowed. "And why would I want to spend time with you?"

He clutched his heart. "Ouch! And you rejected me with such a straight face too!" He drew closer, slinging an arm around her shoulder; his scent drifted to her nose – nothing particularly strong, just the clean smell that comes from soap. Her heart beat faster. She opened her mouth to speak, but he said. "I barely showed you anything – look, clearly you need a friend. And I am the perfect person for the job!"

She snorted. "Why? Because you're my babysitter? You just want to keep an eye on me."

He shrugged and grinned, giving her a once-over. "I could be looking at worse." Her cheeks flamed at the blatant flirtation. "At any rate, you're bringing down my vibe by looking so mopey all the time."

She couldn't contain the chuckle. His vibe? This guy was a nut… but at least he was funny. And she was not mopey! Although, some company might be better than none... And she could keep an eye on him in turn. "Alright, fine. I'll humor you, even if you are creep."

"Ohh, kitty's got claws, eh?" He winked. It was then she realized he still had his arm around her, and her blush intensified. "Right this way, your highness." Braig offered her his arm, her back felt cold from where it had rested. For reasons she did not desire to examine, she played along, taking the proffered arm and allowing him to lead her outside. She definitely did not notice the strength of his arms through the uniform material. However, despite his magnetism, she wasn't stupid, either. They weren't friends.

* * *

As it turned out, Braig took her somewhere entirely innocuous: an ice cream shop, of all places. He escorted her through the town square, pointing out the different stores and which places typically offered the best deals on their wares. He said, however, that of all the stores there, the ice cream shop was the place to go. Shrugging, he explained that it was uncommonly popular, due to their original flavor: sea salt ice cream.

"Sea salt?" She hadn't heard of such a flavor; would it taste like the ocean? "Can we go in?"

He nodded, opening the door for her. "After you, Princess."

The shop itself was pretty normal looking and had seating to accommodate customers who preferred to eat inside. The menu, however, was… extensive to say the least. She ordered the one he'd mentioned, and they took a seat while they waited.

"So…" He began, peering at her out of the corner of his eye. "What are you here to study?"

She scratched her head. "I'm really not sure. I was just told to that I could learn a lot from your master." And she had, based on what she had overheard.

They shared a look. "That's true; he is very knowledgeable. But who-?"

"Hey Mira!" Lea called. The two boys, having just walked into the ice cream parlor, veered towards them. To her dismay, his loud exclamation drew the eyes of people who'd previously overlooked her. "You're alive! We'd looked for you at the inn, but you weren't there! I thought for sure that-" he side-eyed Braig, "this jerk had done something to you."

The aforementioned jerk scoffed, and Mira answered. "Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"She is a guest in the castle, duh."

"A guest? So it's true? How did you manage-" Isa started.

"What is he even doing here? Why don't you ditch him and hang out with us?" Lea interrupted, grinning cheekily.

"Uh, this is a public place Flamesilocks. I can be here if I want."

A server handed her ice cream to her, and she raised a brow at the frozen treat. It was blue; for some reason, she'd expected it to have no color. She took a tentative bite and promptly shuddered. Definitely a novelty flavor. Anyone who'd ever swum in the ocean and tasted sea water didn't need to try it. Sure, it was sweet, but if anything, that made it worse.

Braig chuckled. "Don't like it?" She grimaced, shaking her head. "Yeah, I don't really care for it either."

Lea's mouth fell open in shock. "How can you people not like sea salt ice cream? It's the best!"

"You people?" Mira mumbled under her breath. "It's just ice cream."

"You eat it then, runt. You could use the calories."

The 'runt' visibly bristled at the comment, opening his mouth likely to rant at the guard, but Isa dragged him away, muttering a quick goodbye. Mira watched the exchange impassively; she'd hardly spent any time around normal kids her age, so their antics were both amusing and disturbing. She had not yet decided which. But she wondered… what was Isa talking about? What was true? Cool liquid dripped onto her hand, and she grimaced: the ice cream was melting.

* * *

Mira's eyes flew open, unseeing in the deep dark of the early morning and unable to sleep any longer. She lay there, unthinking, blankly staring up at the ceiling illuminated by the moonlight. Today was the day she was going to see her master again. It was difficult to believe that it had already been two weeks, but as it turned out, time passed more quickly with company. She rolled over. Her master had not given her a time at which to meet him… but tardiness was not an option. Mira prepared for the day, and tip-toed out of her room and down the hall as quietly as possible. The castle was asleep, and she hoped to keep it that way.

As it turned out, she ended up waiting several hours before her master made an appearance at their designated meeting zone.

Mira had started to doze when the sound of someone clearing their throat startled her into wakefulness. Her eyes flashed open. "Master!" She grinned.

He raised his brows. "I do hope you haven't run out of munny already."

Her smile dimmed. "Master?" She asked, confused.

He waved it off. "Have you been sleeping outside long?"

"No, just a few hours, I think-" His meaning dawned on her. "Oh. No, I still have most of the munny you gave me." She held out the relatively full munny pouch proudly, and grinned. "But I found a place to stay!"

"Oh?"

"Mhm. Ansem the Wise has offered me room and board." She smirked.

"Well done." He smiled down at her, patting her head. His praise always made her glow. "Now, I have a matter of importance to discuss with you." She straightened. "Of the two apprentices up for the Mark of Mastery, only one was successful."

Her heart raced. Only one? Both had seemed so ready; how could only one of them have passed? Quietly, she asked. "Who?"

"Aqua." Mira supposed she ought not to have been shocked. Aqua was capable and strong, but the shock wasn't aimed at her success. How had Terra failed? She asked him as much, but he shook his head. "That is not your concern. Come, we must continue on. Time is short."

She did not question him; but she wondered… why was he in a hurry? What was making him so busy that he couldn't train her? But she voiced none of these concerns to him. He was a seeker as well as her master. She needed to accept that she was not his top priority, though it stung. "Master?"

"Hm?"

Mira held out her wrist and explained. "A few days after I arrived, I broke my wrist… can you check to make sure it's healed properly?"

Gloved hands prodded at the bones, twisting it to and fro. Then he mumbled a few words she couldn't understand. Pale green light appeared over her wrist. "You did well in healing. It's as if it had not broken. But," he levelled her with a hard stare, "how did you manage to injure yourself?"

Mira sighed. "Well, there's this guy-" Master Xehanort's face took on a pinched quality. "A-anyway, he has this ability that allows him to teleport without a corridor. And when I had snuck into the castle, he caught up to me and…"

"Broke your wrist." He finished her sentence.

Quietly, she mumbled. "Yeah." There was a gleam in her master's eyes she didn't like, but she remained silent.

"Hm. I wonder at this ability of his…" He trailed off, then cleared his throat.

"Master? Before we begin…" Mira explained what she'd overheard Ansem and his apprentices discussing, and her concerns. "I think they are going to do something terrible before long." A chilling thought popped into her head. Ansem cared about his people and didn't want to harm them, that much was clear. But she was not one of his people. And regardless of Braig's rationale, she was afraid. He didn't seem like he'd hurt her, but what about the others? "What if they select me… to-to-"

Xehanort patted her head. "I would not concern yourself with that." His expression darkened. "They wouldn't dare lay a finger on you. Eraqus is an acquaintance of the foolish king, and he wrote on your behalf, remember? And you have been trained well."

Mira gulped and nodded; he had a point. Even so, she would remain on her guard. Just in case.

Her master continued. "Now, in the event that you need to leave, for any reason," he glanced at her, "I will teach you how to open the Lanes Between. What you need to do is…"

* * *

Looking back, she realized that he was showing her an escape path. So that she didn't need to be afraid; she wasn't trapped there while waiting for him. As it turned out, opening the Lanes was a fairly easy task; all she needed to do was visualize that there was a door, and that she could walk through it. The difficult part was that it required intense concentration, and her mind kept wandering.

After several attempts, her master commented. "You are distracted. Are you still troubled?"

She inwardly cringed; she needed to focus! "No… I was just wondering how often you'll come back to train me?"

He softened. "As often as time allows. You are to be my successor; one day, I hope for you to take up the mantle of Seeker."

Furrowing her brows, she asked. "What does that mean? Is that different from being a master?" Like Aqua.

"You will have your own Mark of Mastery, yes. But more important than the title is the understanding that mastery is simply a benchmark. Achieving your mastery should not lead you into stagnation. There is more to the worlds than we could ever understand in a lifetime. I aim to teach you to see and learn these things."

"So, you'll be around often, since there's so much to learn, right?" She grinned cheekily.

He chuckled. "I also aim to teach you patience."

Mira huffed, controlling the impulse to stick her tongue out at him, and resumed her focus on the Lanes.

* * *

In hindsight, Mira supposed that she should've opened the Lanes when she was wandering the Realm of Darkness. She could have left at any point. But it required focus, and she'd been far too distraught, her heart in knots. She had trapped herself in her own mind, freedom within her grasp, but unable to reach out and take it. She stood from her desk and exited her room. The stars in this world were so beautiful; it made the tower feel truly mysterious. A sentinel watching over the dark, with only small gleams of light to watch over it.

She sat on the steps in front of the entrance, pulling her knees to her chest. The door opened behind her and the rustling of fabric indicated company. To her surprise, it was Yen Sid who took a seat beside her; sometimes it felt like he never left his study. The notion amused her. "Do you ever feel lonely here?" She asked quietly. "Because… this place is so empty."

Yen Sid inclined his head. "This is an empty place, but in that emptiness, one may find serenity."

"I guess." She shrugged. "Even somewhere like this, I feel like I don't belong. Like this isn't my place." Even after all this time, she yearned for his advice, his guidance. She was like a kite, cut loose and free-falling, far from all she knew and where she belonged.

"Do you wish to resume your training?"

She glanced at him. "What?"

His countenance was stern, but not without kindness. "If it is distraction you require, the worlds could use another keyblade master."

Mastery. She clenched her fists. "What would I have to do?"

"Darkness is spilling into the worlds, but the source of this darkness lies beyond my sight." He sighed deeply. "You must lock the doors between worlds. Close the Lanes."

"What will that solve?" She asked, incredulous.

"It will buy us time to pinpoint what is causing this surge of darkness."

Privately, she disagreed, but what else was she supposed to do? "If you say so."


	6. Something in Common

Apparently, closing the lanes was not the only aspect of her mark of mastery, because she wasn't simply closing them. She was meant to obliterate them. The idea was staggering; the worlds were connected, how could destroying those connections be a benefit?

"You are the perfect example of why the worlds will benefit."

She furrowed her brow. "I don't understand."

"Don't you?" He gazed at her knowingly. "Hearts naturally connect with other hearts. Yet your heart is tethered only to two others."

Mira shifted uncomfortably. She didn't want to think about him again, but the memory was precious to her. It was like opening her eyes to daylight for the first time or feeling the tide swell over her feet. Realizing for the first time, that she wasn't alone. "It's true, I haven't been able to connect to others. But I'm weaker because of it."

"In some ways, perhaps. But you walked in the dark and emerged unchanged. Undamaged."

"Without connection, won't the worlds collapse faster?"

Yen Sid nodded. "Some may, unfortunately. It is far from ideal, but we must control the damage from what happened five years ago."

He had dismissed her shortly after to think on what he'd said. Closing the lanes, it seemed, would be the easy part. Breaking the gates, however, was the challenge. Mira opened her journal to a blank page. Connections. How had they even gotten to that point? Everything sort of… fell into place naturally. But she supposed, if she had to pinpoint where it all started, it would have been that time…

* * *

Outings with Braig had become a common occurrence, partially because he was pleasant to be around, but also because he was stubborn in his determination to spend time with her. No, to keep an eye on her. He was her babysitter, after all. His tenacity was impressive and if Mira was one-hundred percent honest with herself, he was fun to talk to. It was becoming more difficult to remind herself that they weren't friends. But the knowledge that held her back, aside from their secret, was the reminder that her days in Radiant Garden were numbered. She didn't want to make the same mistake of getting attached to people she would inevitably leave. At least Terra, Aqua, and Ven were keyblade wielders. For all that Braig was skilled, he had no keyblade and was chained to his world. Once she left this place, she likely would not return. And so, she kept him at arm's length, passing time in his company, but remaining aloof. Or, at least, as aloof as Mira could be with such a magnetic personality.

"You know…" Braig began, side-eying her from his perch near the fountains. He had taken her there when he first showed her around, and she'd been returning frequently ever since. "You never did say why you came here."

She quirked a brow. "Sure I did. I'm here to study."

He chuckled, turning his charming grin her way. "But what are you studying, exactly? Aside from spying on us while we do experiments or research. Kind of makes me wonder…" He raised a brow. "What brings a cute girl like you to a place like this?"

Her eye twitched even as her flushed cheeks betrayed her. "What's that supposed to mean? Your home is beautiful… it's very different than where I grew up." Flirtatious comment aside, she inwardly panicked. She hadn't thought about what her cover should be regarding her 'studies'. For the most part, she'd wandered around the library in hopes of something useful popping out at her. But nothing she'd seen seemed like something her master would want her to learn. With each passing day, she grew more and more discouraged.

Braig's grin widened. "Oh? And where are you from?" For a moment, she could hear her heart in her ears before it dropped to her feet. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, though no words escaped her lips. He laughed outright. "While your impression of a fish is spot on, I can see you're not gonna answer my question." He leaned in, inflaming her already pink cheeks. Why did he have to get so close? "So I'll help you out, Princess." Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he gesticulated. "You showed up out of nowhere, and I've never seen you before-"

"I'm from out of town – surely you don't know everyone." She snapped, pushing his face away. Something about touching his cheeks was oddly intimate, and she struggled to maintain eye contact.

He stared at her hard, unaffected. "I pride myself on knowing the goings on of this world and the people in it." She gulped at his serious mien. He softened his expression, continuing. "I've been thinking about it for a while, more so since I saw you eavesdropping. You're obviously not from around here. From this world." He eyed her meaningfully.

"I'm not supposed to say anything about that." She mumbled. "And I don't think many people are supposed to know about other worlds."

Braig shrugged. "I don't care much about what people are supposed to do or know. So indulge me a little. Where are you from?"

She wondered how much she could tell him; it's possible her master would never find out. But she had never kept a secret from him before, even though he kept secrets from her… It might not hurt having someone to talk to. After all, what was the harm? Her master did say that Ansem knew Eraqus… Braig couldn't possibly use this information against her, and they would part ways eventually. "I used to live by an ocean. It was beautiful there."

He leaned back, giving her room to breathe. "Why did you leave?"

"Looking back, the decision was a bit impulsive… but I wanted to get away. I didn't want to be confined to a life with no purpose, so I left. Sometimes, I fancied that I was meant to do something important far away from where I was born." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"And are you doing something important here in Radiant Garden?"

No. She frowned. "I don't know yet. It doesn't feel like it." Oddly embarrassed, she murmured. "So how do you know about other worlds? Did Ansem teach you about it?"

"As if." He scoffed. "Do you really wanna know?"

She nodded mutely, and he leaned in close once again. Her breathing hitched. Why did his proximity affect her so?

"I'm not from here either."

Her eyes narrowed; he was entirely too smug. Was he messing with her? Mira appraised him, noting the casual posture and relaxed countenance. He didn't seem nervous or fidgety in anyway. Could he actually be telling the truth? "Prove it."

He raised a brow, brown eyes gauging her. "How the heck am I supposed to prove it to you?"

"Tell me what world you are from." Maybe she'd been there.

Braig sighed. "My world is gone."

A likely story. "I'm sorry. What happened?"

Raising his brows, he huffed. "Geez, I tell you something depressing, and you just keep on questioning. You wound me, Princess."

"Princess? Ugh, clearly you're fine." She countered. "Besides… I want to know. What could make a world disappear?" She frowned. "Or were you being metaphorical?"

"You could work on your bedside manner." He laughed. "And no, it's actually gone. But as for how," he winked, "that's a story for another time." He stood, offering her his hand. "C'mon, let's go back. Wouldn't want you to miss out on spying on me while I work."

She smacked him across the chest. "That's not what I was doing and you know it!"

Holding up his hands in surrender, Braig chuckled. "Okay sure, whatever you say – but Princess?" She crossed her arms. "Next time you want to put your hands on me, you could be a little more sensual-"

"Pervert!" She yelled and he teleported away, leaving her alone. What a ludicrous, rude thing to say. How infuriating. And yet, Mira could not wipe away the warmth in her cheeks.

* * *

She caught up with him in later that evening during dinner. Ansem the Wise called them all together at the evening meal to discuss a matter of importance. Usually, Mira and the apprentices were left to their own devices during meals, so it was odd that he wanted to speak to them all. Her stomach churned in nervousness, and yet, she was strangely excited to see Braig again. She'd done her best to curb the desire to seek him out immediately, hoping instead to give the illusion of indifference. It was torturous, for she wanted nothing more than to exact her revenge.

Even so, she made an admirable effort to walk at a measured pace toward the dining hall. Referring to it as a hall was not an overstatement; the high ceilings alone afforded it such a designation, not to mention the sheer size of the room. It was nothing like the quaint nook in her Master's kitchen where they took their meals. If she was honest, the room intimidated her. Her height was below average, but she felt like a mouse in a large cage. She took her seat in between Braig and the youngest apprentice, Ienzo. Mira didn't have a lot of experience around children, but Ienzo's quiet demeanor set her at ease. He was a sweet child, offering her ice cream in exchange for her silence when he raided the sweets one night. She like him quite a lot.

Braig nudged her as servants entered, arms laden with food. "So what do you think Master Ansem wants?"

She scoffed. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? You know him better than I."

"Maybe. But," his grin was predatory, "I was hoping for a little outside perspective, if you know what I mean."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." She deadpanned. Mira knew that playing it cool would win her the long game, but sometimes he vexed her. "But maybe you could discuss in front of the whole table exactly what you're referring to." She hissed.

The guard laughed aloud, drawing an irritated glare from Even and a curious glance from Aeleus. "Now what are you two lovebirds whispering to each other? Sweet nothings?" Dilan mocked.

"Lovebirds?" Where had they gotten that notion?

Even made a disgusted sound. "And in front of Ienzo, too. How disgusting."

"Just cause you can't get a girl." Braig muttered loudly enough for everyone to hear. Her ears burned with embarrassment she ought not to feel.

Glaring at him, she groused. "You can't get girls either, you jerk." Dilan let out a guffaw and even Aeleus chuckled quietly. A small hand grabbed hers and little Ienzo passed her a grape, a tiny smile on his lips. He then proceeded to pop four grapes in his mouth, uncaring of Even's sputtering and admonitions about choking. Feeling daring and determined to ignore the man to her left, she took six grapes and stuffed them in her mouth as well, eliciting a giggle from the boy.

The occupants of the table turned their attention on her and the small boy, wearing expressions of surprise and amusement. Mira figured the mirth stemmed from her cheeks full of grapes. She chewed hastily and swallowed just as Ansem the Wise strolled in.

All the apprentices stood, and she rushed to follow their lead, cringing when her chair made a loud scrape against the floor. Dilan raised a brow in her direction; if she could've, Mira would've sunk into the ground. Thankfully, Ansem interrupted her mortification, sparing her further scrutiny.

"Be seated." They sat and he began. "We have been blessed by peace and prosperity in Radiant Garden, as you well know. I would do much to preserve this peace for as long as we are able. However," he paused, holding each of their gazes for a moment, "as we speak, darkness has wormed its way into this world."

He certainly didn't mince words, but maybe it was better that grave matters were addressed directly. Mira furrowed her brow and drummed her fingers on the table, nervous. Even whipped his head toward her, verdant eyes narrowed. "Lord Ansem is speaking; be silent!" She clenched her fists and glared at the scientist. What was it with this person? He was crazy and acted as if her existence was a personal affront! And if he hadn't said anything, she doubted anyone would've noticed her!

"Does something trouble you? You don't need to be afraid."

Her eyes met Ansem's and she sighed. "I'm not scared. I just –," She thought better of it. "Never mind. Sorry for interrupting, I didn't mean to." She glared at Even. Darkness, huh? The only darkness she could see clearly was the lack of empathy in Even's heart. Still, 'darkness' was pretty generic… what exactly was he referring to?

"Very well. Braig, Dilan, Aeleus." He stared at the three men. "You three will lead patrols to ensure our people's safety."

"Yes Master Ansem." They replied in unison.

Ansem the Wise nodded. "Now," he smiled, "please eat. I will be in my study awaiting those patrolling." He swept out of the room without even a plate. Was a servant going to bring him something later?

As she ate and ignored Braig's pointed stares in her direction, Mira pondered Ansem's words. Patrolling seemed well and good, but how did he know what were they looking for? How could the guards fight darkness? Unless it had taken form as those creatures and had been seen? Or maybe… they were looking for specimens… She paled. An arm nudged her side; Braig.

"What?"

"Don't look so worried, Princess. Watch this." He nodded toward Even. A moment passed before anything happened; Mira peeked at Braig in confusion, then suddenly, Even's food erupted, spewing mashed potatoes over his face. Her mouth dropped and she looked down nervously at her own food. He was so immature – not even ten minutes after his master had delivered serious news and he was already back to his usual mischief. What a fool. And yet, he had his moments. Was it all an act?

"What is the meaning of this?! Who is responsible?!" Even yelled, enraged emerald eyes turning toward her. Or so she thought. "Braig you fool!" Evidently, they agreed on one thing, even if he didn't know it. The blond roughly wiped the food from his face, untying his cravat to clear the excess. She would have laughed at the picture he made, but that might have been cruel. Yet again, if he was going to have no empathy to someone he would destroy in the name of research, then she wouldn't give a damn about some mashed potatoes on his face. She excused herself.

* * *

Mira hastened out of the dining hall toward Ansem's study. She had walked halfway to her room until she realized that she could take this opportunity to wheedle some information out of him about the supposed darkness. Rounding the corner, she rapped on the door thrice, opening it at the sound of a muffled "Enter."

Ansem looked up from a document and regarded her. "What can I do for you, Mira?"

Now that she had arrived, all the questions she thought she was going to ask fled her mind, and she stammered. "Um.. I was wondering-"

He gestured for her to take a seat. "Is this about the darkness?" She nodded and he smiled kindly. "You needn't be afraid, some of my apprentices may be foolish, but they are competent and will protect the people to the best of their ability."

There he went again about her being afraid. Her first reaction was annoyance. Did she have a sign on her head that read 'I am afraid'? She may be short, but she wasn't helpless. Then again... His assumption may work in her favor… "But, how can they protect us if they don't know what they're fighting?" She bit her lip, adopting a worried expression. If they were going to underestimate her, then fine. She would let them.

He sighed. "There have been sightings of creatures… so far that is all, but they sneak about, hiding just out of sight in dark corners. Anywhere your eyes would glance over them."

That certainly sounded like the dark creatures her master had summoned before. Did that mean he was in Radiant Garden again? Her heart soared. Although, having a patrol would make it more difficult for her to sneak out unnoticed, and with Braig watching her… She needed to rethink her strategy.

He must have taken her contemplation for fear, because he said. "Do not be troubled – trust in my apprentices." A sly smile stretched across his lips. "Braig is a competent fighter; he would protect you, should the need arise."

Her eyes widened for real. "What?"

"I have noticed the two of you spend much time together. And he seems to be interested in you…"

She pursed her lips. "I see." What a meddlesome old man. But that didn't stop her heart from beating a little quicker, and she attempted to gather her wits. There was no reason to feel that way; she knew the truth about their 'relationship'. "What makes you think I need protection? You know who my master is, don't you?"

"Indeed, Eraqus mentioned that you're a bright girl, and quite skilled as well. But since he entrusted you to my care, I will not put you in harm's way."

His affirmation soothed the stress she had been trying to ignore. She was safe. For now. "But what if I can help? I have a keyblade-"

"The keyblade… is a remarkable weapon. But I would prefer not to involve you unless necessary. That is my final word on the matter."

Mira regarded him. So he wouldn't let her help them with the darkness. Why though? Did he think she was helpless? Unless there was something else? "Then, could I join you and your apprentices in… whatever it is you're studying? I might benefit from some direction in my own studies. I don't want to disappoint my master."

"Of course you may join us." He smiled. "Another eager mind is always welcome." Eager huh? That's not the word she'd use to describe Even.

"Thank you." She stood and prepared to leave. "By the way," she added, unwilling to allow a rumor to grow, especially after what happened at dinner, "I think you're mistaken. About Braig."

He raised a brow. "Oh?"

"You assigned him to be my guide, remember? If he seems interested, it's probably because you told him to be in my company."

Ansem laughed. "I very much doubt that, young lady. You see, the thing about Braig is that he doesn't care to follow my orders if it's something he doesn't already want to do. And I've seen the way he watches you." He threaded his fingers together, resting his chin atop them. "So no, Mira. I do not think I am mistaken."

* * *

What a fool. Who actively refuses help freely offered in times of strife? Mira swung her keyblade at a practice dummy. The poor thing was well on its way to losing all its stuffing and she was showing no signs of letting up even as the sun went down. And to top it all off, she hadn't heard from her master in weeks. Weeks. Every morning when she woke and every evening before bed, she searched her room for his summons. While the thought of anyone being in her space while she was unaware or away should've been unnerving, that was not the case with her master because it reminded her that she wasn't alone in this world. But no matter where she looked, she couldn't find the usual slip of paper with an 'X' on it. Mira wasn't stupid enough to believe he had forgotten about her, but-

"Are you training?" She whipped around, coming face to chest with Dilan. Behind him stood Aeleus.

Mira raised her brows. "Why not? There are threats to the peace – isn't it better to be prepared?"

Dilan mirrored her expression. "No offense, but we've got it covered. And besides, our King mentioned that you might try to help."

"Did he now?" Her eye twitched.

"Indeed." Dilan smirked. "However, I see this as an opportunity for all of us. It's clear that you want to train, and you've already mastered the dummies. You could use a sparring partner." His purple eyes gauged her. "And I'd like to ask you some questions."

"Questions? About what?" She furrowed her brow.

"You. Braig. You see, I've never even seen him look at a girl with more than passing interest, but he can't seem to leave you alone."

Her cheeks flamed. "That's because your King told him to be my guide." What was it with their fixation on the two of them? "And I don't owe you an explanation – if you're so curious, why don't you ask him?"

Dilan sighed, exasperated. "I've tried, but he won't say a thing."

"Sounds like a personal problem." She muttered. "Look, I can't help you-"

"Is there a problem, Princess?" The group turned at the sound of the sharpshooter's voice. Braig approached them with slightly narrowed eyes, glancing down at her keyblade for a moment.

"No? Why would you think there's a problem?"

He tapped his chin. "Hmm. Small cute girl," Dilan raised his brows knowingly at her, "two swol fellows, and your weapon is drawn. Seems a little suspect to me." He took his place beside her, looking entirely too innocent for her taste. He was up to something. As he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, she realized: he was messing with them! Just like at dinner, he was tricking his peers into believing they were together.

Mira hastily shrugged out of his hold. "Actually, I was training, if you must know."

"In the dark?" He deadpanned.

He could be so annoying. "It wasn't dark when I was training. Go bother someone else with your questions!"

He laughed and said. "Alright alright – I just wanted to make sure you were okay, that's all."

"I'm fine." Dilan and Aeleus shared a look, which she noted. "If you'll excuse me." Turning on her heel, Mira hastened back into the castle, determined to put as much space between herself and Braig as possible.

She had reached the hallway they shared without incident, intent on passing by his door, but a thought made her pause for a moment. A lot could be said about someone based on the contents, or lack thereof, in their room. What would his belongings say about him? She placed her hand on the handle, heart beating wildly in her chest. Snooping was wrong. But she needed to know more about him; what game was he playing? Was she overthinking it? She allowed her hand to fall back to her side. Maybe he was guarded because of what happened to his world… pity filled her heart. Her curiosity was not enough to justify invading his privacy. She shook her head and returned to her own room.

She never saw the figure watching her from a dark corner.

* * *

Mira awoke early the next morning after a fitful night's sleep and headed down to the library. Reading was always a calming exercise, and if she was lucky, maybe she'd find something of interest to her master. Yeah right. As she opened the door, a silhouette in front of the large window caught her eyes. Closing the door silently, she attempted to walk past without disturbing him, but froze when he spoke.

"You're up early," he turned around, "Princess."

In spite of herself, her cheeks warmed. "Morning."

"What brings you down here?"

She shrugged. "Didn't sleep well. Wanted to read something."

Taking a seat, he gestured for her to do the same. "Anything interesting?"

Mira sighed. Small-talk was pointless; since he was there, she ought to get answers. "Can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure? What's up?"

Scrunching her hands into small fists, she asked. "Why are you messing with me?"

He appeared genuinely confused. "Messing with you? How so?"

"You know," she waved her hand in the air, "like when you say things that make it seem like we're… you know."

His lips curled into a smirk. "Ah, that."

"Yes, that. Why are you doing that?" She asked impatiently.

He was the picture of being at ease as he replied. "Because I want to. Do you not like me flirting with you?"

Her cheeks flamed. "I don't understand why you're doing it. It's giving people the wrong idea."

"And what idea is that?"

"That we're together!"

He held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Hey hey – no need to shout, you'll wake up the whole castle." She crossed her arms and leaned back, glaring at him. "What a grumpy face. Look, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable-"

"I just want to know why you're doing it." Her heart beat a little faster, as she waited for his reply.

He gauged her. "I don't know what you want me to say." Mira didn't know why she'd felt hopeful, but her heart sunk anyway. "It just comes naturally, I guess." He stood, crossing the small distance between them.

"So you are messing with me." She mumbled.

Leaning in close, she could feel his breath fan across her face, multiplying the intensity of her reddened cheeks. She couldn't look at him. "Not at all." Then he pressed his lips against her forehead before pulling away.

Neither said anything for a while. Mira's heart felt as if she'd just run a mile; why had he done that? Did he like her or something? He was so confusing! In that moment, she desperately wished Aqua was there. Surely she'd be able to give some advice. Her only other option was her master and, for all that he was wise and knowledgeable, she'd die before talking to him about something like this. She chanced a peek at the enigmatic man beside her. He was looking away, the barest hint of pink on his cheeks.

Feeling brave, she asked softly. "So… why are you up so early?"

"Hm?" He got a faraway look in his eyes. "Same as you. Couldn't sleep." They sat together quietly, each absorbed in their own thoughts until the castle stirred into wakefulness.

* * *

He shouldn't have done that. He should have told her he was messing with her and that it meant nothing. He should have lied. But's she'd looked so innocent and pure… so bright. For a moment, he was weak. He needed to remember his task. His conversation with the old man had kept him up all night, plotting his next move. He promised him the keyblade; at long last it would be his again. Plans were in motion and he needed to watch carefully… he couldn't allow himself to be distracted. But…

She had a keyblade too. it was peculiar, dark and light in equal measure at the hilt, and transparent through the shank and bit. Balanced. There was no way that the presence of two keyblade wielders was coincidence; they had to be connected somehow. Yet, she hardly seemed the type to associate with such a man; he would bring about the next keyblade war… No, he seemed the type she would need to be protected from.


	7. Scars

Mira spent the entire morning in the library. Braig had left after a little while, mumbling something about an errand. Shortly after, she'd settled in with a book, hoping it would distract her from the storm of her thoughts. He'd kissed her. Albeit, on the forehead, but he'd still kissed her. She'd never been kissed before. Why did he do it? What did he have to gain from messing with her like this? She dared not entertain the idea that he felt something for her. There was no way.

Muffled yelling outside startled her out of her musing, and a frantic Even barged in calling for Ienzo. Her mouth twisted into a grimace; he was shrill. At that moment, the young boy in question rounded the corner, hidden from his sight, but within hers. His blue eyes widened, and he held a finger to his lips, wincing when they heard Even's grating yell reach a new decibel a few aisles over - closer to them than he had been. Taking pity on the boy, Mira gestured to the small area in the corner behind her chair, and the younger apprentice nodded, taking refuge in the proffered space.

"Ienzo! Ugh, where could that boy have gotten off to?!" Mira looked back down at her book once more, trying her best to ignore the blond, but it was not to last. Even had found her hiding spot. "Mira, have you seen Ienzo?"

"No." She answered blandly.

His expression was icy as he turned sharp emerald eyes on her. "Well you're a lot of help." He sneered.

Glaring at him, she asked. "What's wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I asked what's wrong with you." She deadpanned. "You've been hostile to me since we met. Why?" Mira was impressed she sounded so calm; confrontation was difficult and she wasn't used to someone being so angry with her.

The scientist's icy expression gave nothing away, and she wondered if he would even answer her. But then he sighed and grumbled. "You waltzed in here with nothing but a letter and joined our ranks. You haven't even earned your place here, and-"

"What would I do to 'earn' my place here, then?" She interrupted. Didn't he realize that her arrangement with Ansem the Wise was a temporary one? Evidently not. If he had, maybe then he wouldn't be so upset. Maybe not.

His silence was telling. In a clipped tone, he ordered. "If you see Ienzo, bring him to the lab." Even strode away, but Mira didn't relax until she heard the library door slam shut.

"The coast is clear." Ienzo crawled out from his hiding spot and sat next to her. "Wanna tell me why you were hiding from him?"

The slate-haired boy shrugged. "It's funny making him mad."

"If you say so!" She laughed. He peeked around her, confused. "What is it? He's gone-"

"Where's Braig?"

She shrugged. "Not sure. Why? Did you need him for something?"

"You and him are always together. It's weird that you're not."

It always came back to that. A simple 'oh' was all she could muster. Before either of them could say anything else, they heard heavy footsteps approach and Dilan rounded the corner. "Ah, Ienzo. Even's been looking everywhere for you. Go to the lab before he deafens us all." The little boy rolled his eyes but did as he was told. Presumably. It was only a hunch, but Mira suspected that the little apprentice would take his time getting to the lab. "Enabling the munchkin, I see."

She gave a noncommittal shrug. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She wasn't going to get any reading done, that much was clear. Closing her book with a 'snap', she stood and excused herself. Fresh air might do her some good.

* * *

Mira didn't have a particular destination in mind when she walked out the front doors of the castle. Perhaps she'd go talk to that innkeeper to get information on Braig – he seemed to know everyone. Or maybe she'd seek out Lea and Isa for distraction. However, instead of those activities, she came face to face with a sight she hadn't expected to see. Just outside the door stood Aqua, speaking to a mouse and a little girl.

"Yes, I'm quite certain she's someone we're supposed to protect."

Mira was struck dumb only for a moment. "Aqua?"

The bluenette whipped around and exclaimed. "Mira!" They embraced. "What are you doing here?"

"Who's this, Aqua?" The mouse asked.

"Oh, sorry Mickey. This is Mira, she's training to be a keyblade master too."

"Nice to meet'ya!" Mickey shook Mira's hand; he was so bubbly, and she couldn't help but smile at the sight of him.

"Likewise." She turned to Aqua. "I'm so glad to see you – did Master Eraqus send you here to check on me?"

Aqua tapped her chin. "No, he didn't… but he knows you're here?" She seemed relieved when Mira nodded. "Well, that's good."

A sparkle caught her eye. The blue wayfinder hung proudly from her hip; Mira smiled softly. "By the way, congratulations… Master Aqua."

The older woman grinned. "How did you know about that?"

A bright light cut off whatever she was going to say; it was coming from Mickey! "Oh no! Not now!" Mira blinked, and then to her utter shock, he was bouncing away on... a shooting star? What a way to travel! "I'll be okay – see ya real soon!" She heard him yell.

"Uh…."

The little girl, whom Mira had forgotten, offered a handful of flowers to Aqua. The older woman accepted them and introductions were made. Her name was Kairi; evidently, Aqua had saved her from monsters. If that was so, then Ansem was right to send out patrols. To think, that a little girl could be attacked in broad daylight right on the doorstep of the castle… Mira couldn't wait around for his apprentices to fix the problem, if they even could. And with Aqua, she'd have a master helping her as well.

"Kairi!" An old woman called out.

"Oh! Grandma!"

"Wait – Kairi, just a minute?" Aqua touched her necklace, causing it to glow. "I just cast a magic spell on you – one day, when you're in trouble, the light within you will lead you to the light of another. Someone to keep you safe." Kairi thanked her and ran toward her grandmother, waving goodbye to them.

They waved back. "Hey Grandma? Could you tell me that story?"

"Again, dear?"

"Please?"

Her grandmother laughed and told her a story that sounded familiar; she recalled her master telling it to her, though a little differently. Not much was known about the keyblade war, but she knew that Kairi's grandmother had the gist of it, even though she glossed over the fighting – she was telling it to a child, after all. Yet, something the old woman said caught her attention. "Someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open, and the true light will return."

The true light and a door to darkness. While it seemed well and good that light would come back, what would opening this dark door would unleash? Anything? Or was it just a pit of dark? When her master told the story, he said that the world began in darkness, and that darkness begot light. And from the light came people. It led Mira to wonder… was the dark really so bad if light sprung from it? What other good things lay beyond the shadows, sleeping?

Aqua interrupted her thoughts, murmuring. "Kairi… something tells me I didn't run into her by accident."

"So Aqua… if you're not here for me," Mira began, "why did you come here?"

The older woman opened her mouth in reply, then yelled. "Unversed! It never ends!" Unversed? Then Mira saw a dark… thing flying through the air.

"What the?"

"C'mon Mira! We've got to stop it!"

The two women dashed after it, following it through the town square and aqueducts. Her lungs burned with the continuous running, but she pushed on. This monster was unlike any she'd seen before, not at all like the little shadows and their yellow eyes. They arrived in an enclosed area with huge electric machinery – a reactor of some sort. But they weren't alone.

"Ven?! Terra?"

The two males turned, but before they could say more, the unversed they'd followed as well as two others, combined, forming a larger, much more formidable monster. While the others jumped into the fray to attack head-on, Mira ran around the back and slashed one of the arms. As they beat on it more and more, it spun, unleashing a laser attack; unable to get away fast enough, one of its arms struck her side and she skidded across the stones.

Aqua ran toward her, casting an offensive spell toward the creature. "You okay?"

Nodding, Mira stood shakily, wincing at the scrapes on her arms and the throbbing in her ribs. After continued hits with magic and melee, the unversed launched pieces of itself at its assailants, a jagged section heading straight toward Aqua. Unthinking of the danger, and certain death should she fail, Mira pushed her blue-haired friend out of the way, yelling. "Reflega!" A glass-like sphere appeared around her, repelling the largest fragment back toward the main body and shattering the smaller ones. The force of the returning blow dispatched the monster, and it dissipated into dark smoke.

Winded, Mira fell to her knees but grinned as her friends celebrated their victory. Aqua kneeled beside her. "Thank you, Mira –"

Terra placed his hand on her shoulder. "That thing hit you pretty hard, are you okay?" She tried to take a deep breath, but felt a sharp pain, and cringed.

"Cura!"

All at once, she could breathe easy, but she'd need to have her ribs looked at. They still ached. "Thanks Aqua. I'm fine now, Terra." She grinned cheekily. "But… what are you all doing here? Are you on some kind of mission?"

Terra opened his mouth but Ventus cut him off. "Oh yeah! I got you these tickets!"

"For what?" Terra asked.

"Lifetime passes to Disney Town!" Ven handed one to him and Aqua. "He said to-" his face grew sullen, "he said to take two grown-ups."

Aqua asked. "You mean us?" She and Terra chuckled at him.

He turned to Mira but then stopped short, with a guilty expression. "He uh… only gave me three…" Ven looked down. "I'm sorry Mira…"

Mira tried to ignore the small twinge in her heart from being left out, she knew it wasn't his fault; whoever gave him the tickets wouldn't have known. They probably thought he'd give the tickets to his parents or something. However, her sadness was short-lived, killed by the thought of going somewhere fun like that with her master. The image of him frowning at cute, overly large ice creams in some pastel shop nearly did her in. No, it was best that the three of them went alone. "Don't worry about it Ven – I hope you guys have fun." She grinned.

"Listen Ven," Aqua interjected, "we need to get you home."

"It's okay Aqua! Trust me, that guy in the mask is history! He'll never badmouth Terra again." Ven replied with pride.

Boy in a mask? Who were they talking about? Could it have been someone they'd seen on a different world? IF only she could be adventuring with them, instead of being cooped up in a castle, waiting for the day her master would return.

Terra grasped Ven's shoulder, scowling. "You saw the boy in the mask?"

Nervous, Ven answered. "Uh… y-yes?"

Terra released him and muttered darkly. "Vanitas… Ven. You let Aqua take you home." Vanitas? She definitely hadn't heard of him.

"No way! I wanna go with you guys!"

"You can't. We have a dangerous task ahead of us. I don't want you to get hurt."

"And what is this dangerous task, Terra?" Aqua asked with narrowed eyes. "It doesn't sound like what the Master told you to do."

"Wait, I'm so lost right now." Mira interjected, exasperated. "What did Master Eraqus tell you guys to do?"

Terra answered. "These creatures – the unversed. They've been showing up in other worlds-"

"But what are they? Are they creatures of the dark?" She interrupted.

"Master Eraqus said that they're 'fledgling emotions'. I'm still not sure what he meant but… that's what he told us."

Emotions? What emotions could be powerful enough to take form?

"And," Terra eyed Aqua, "It might be a different route, but I'm fighting the darkness."

Squaring her shoulders, Aqua stood before him. "I'm not so sure. I've been to the same worlds as you… and I've seen what you've done. You shouldn't put yourself so close to the darkness."

Mira and Ven shared a look, before he exclaimed. "Listen to yourself Aqua! Terra would never-"

"You mean you've been spying on me?" The man glared at Aqua bitterly. The intensity startled Mira. Was this all because he wasn't named a master? Master Xehanort never elaborated as to why he failed... But had something else happened as well?. Surely there had to be more variables at work... right? But he wasn't finished. "Is that what he said to do? The Master's orders?"

Aqua looked away. "He was only-"

"I get it." Terra turned to walk away.

Ven made to go after him. "Terra!"

"Just stay put! I'm on my own now, alright?"

"Terra, please! Listen! The Master has no reason to distrust you, really! He was just worried!" Aqua pleaded with Terra, trying to make him understand. But he continued walking away, leaving Mira, Ven, and Aqua alone.

For a moment, no one said anything, until Ven uttered. "...You're awful Aqua…"

Mira's eyes snapped over to him - why would he say such a thing? She'd never seen them fight like this in the entire time she'd lived with them. She wanted to ask for the full story, but her mouth refused to give voice to her concern, and she stood as an awkward spectator to their mysterious conflict, wishing she could do something – anything to help them.

Aqua crumpled. "So now you know the truth. But the Master loves Terra, and you know that too."

Ven furrowed his brow. "Were you also… ordered to take me home?" Aqua's sigh was answer enough and she looked away from the young man. "Aqua… Now that you're a keyblade master, you've let it go to your head. I'm gonna go find Terra!"

They watched him run after Terra in pained silence, until Aqua sighed, glancing at Mira with misty eyes. "Aren't you going to say something? Do you think I'm awful as well?"

"Of course not, Aqua. But I'd like to know what's going on – when I last saw you all, things were fine. Tell me on the way back?"

Nodding, the two women walked back toward the central square. "Our exam didn't… go well. There was darkness in Terra, but Master Eraqus said he might still be able to achieve his mastery if he could help protect the Princesses of Heart." She shook her head. "I believed in him… but what he's done…"

"Are you sure it was him? I thought there were monsters –"

"There are more than just monsters, Mira. He-" Aqua gasped as they entered the square. "You! You're the boy Ventus mentioned!" Mira's eyes were drawn to the boy in dark; his helmet allowed nothing of his face to be seen.

"Ah yes, Ventus." He drawled, voice low and measured. "Tell me something, has he learned to put up a decent fight yet?"

"What do you mean?!" Aqua demanded.

"I'll be asking the questions." The boy snapped, and Mira took a step back. "And why shouldn't I? After all, between the two of us, I'm the only one who'll walk away from here alive."

Two? But there were three of them there… "Mira! You need to get out of here – I'll handle this!"

She hesitated. "But Aqua, you heard what he said… and I can help you!"

Aqua gripped her shoulder, murmuring. "No, please go; you're still injured, and I don't want you to get hurt." Her tone brooked no argument, and Mira hurried back to the castle, glancing behind her every so often. She was such a coward…

* * *

Mira brooded in the kitchen over a strong glass of water. Her side was beginning to hurt with a vengeance, but she refused to drink a potion or cast a healing spell. She deserved this pain. Her master might've told her it was wise to retreat from the fight, but he wasn't there. She'd left her friend in danger, and to make matters just a little bit worse, Even took the opportunity to come into the kitchen, stopping short in front of her.

"What do you want? I'm not in the mood."

Tone unusually neutral, he said. "Nothing; I'm just surprised you're not with Braig."

She glared at him. "What is it with you people and thinking we always have to be together?!"

"So... you don't know?"

"Know what?" She snapped.

To her surprise, he sent her a pitying look. "He's been injured... severely. We're…" he paused, "we're not sure he's going to make it through the night."

What? She'd seen him just that morning – he'd kissed her forehead for some reason! He… he was the only friend she had since she'd come here. Mira slid from her seat and hurried out of the kitchen as quickly as her body would allow, her mind blank save for the need to get to him. Gasping in pain as she took the stairs two at a time toward their shared hallway, she finally reached his door, pulling it open without hesitation. Her heart dropped to her toes.

The room was empty, except for Braig, who lay on his bed with a bandage wrapped around his head, covering his right eye, and another covering a large portion of his left cheek. Bruises mottled the remainder of his visible skin; he would be in great pain when he woke up. If he woke up. Even's words echoed in her mind. Might not make it through the night... And he was so pale… would simple medicine be enough?

The decision was simple: she couldn't allow him to die. She may have had to leave Aqua behind, but she would not leave him. Her magic was dwindling low, but without a thought, she cast over him the strongest healing spell she knew. As the energy left her body and her vision blurred, Mira hoped it was enough to save him. Then she knew no more.

* * *

She was falling.

Or maybe she was sinking.

Darkness surrounded her.

Her feet touched something solid and she slid to her knees. Grey eyes opened, unseeing in the blackness. It was warm, like the embrace of blankets after a good night's rest. She laid back. Maybe… just a little longer.

"It's time to wake up now."

Her eyes slid open. Who said that? It sounded familiar, but she couldn't place the voice. She sat up, leaning on her hands. Where was she?

"You are at a crossroads. What will you choose? Life? Or Oblivion?"

What kind of question was that? But more importantly, why did she have to choose at all? The darkness at her fingertips dissolved, illuminating the ground. She covered her eyes, unused to the brightness.

"Look into the light."

She obeyed, blinking, adjusting. She sat upon circular stained glass of purple and grey and sunset. Standing, she gazed at the pictures on it… It was her! Sleeping… Was she sleeping? In a circle beside her, a purple wayfinder.

The remaining circles were empty, save for one. A young man, tanned in skin and silver haired. He seemed so familiar. Who was he?

"You are alone."

She wasn't really, though, was she? The voice was with her.

"You are lonely."

Mira frowned, was she though? The circles were empty… except for the boy. A boy she couldn't remember ever meeting. Maybe she was lonely. She certainly missed her master... Why did he keep leaving her? Maybe he was the source… she only wanted to be with him. The other circles were empty. She pulled out her wayfinder; she and Aqua had made them so they'd all be connected. So why wasn't she? Why wasn't she connected to anyone, save for a boy beyond her memory?

"Look around you."

She obeyed. Something caught the light, refracting it every which way. She peeked over the edge; it was all around. Like a cage.

"This was your doing."

Her doing? What was it? Her feet were wet… She looked down, alarmed at the water rising from the glass, warping the images below.

"You have forgotten? Yes… perhaps that is for the best."

The voice hadn't answered her question. What was happening? Where had the water come from? It was already up to her neck… her face…

"There are choices to be made… choices that shall dictate your destiny."

* * *

Mira awoke with a start, eyes crusty, heart and head pounding, and side aching. What was that place? It had felt so real… It was serene and yet, frightening. Her pillow was wet… she had cried?

"You've finally woken."

She sat up suddenly, regretting it instantly as her head swam. A hand pushed her back down. Peeking through heavy lids, she was surprised to see the sage-king himself at her bedside.

"What happened?" She rasped.

"We found you unconscious by Braig's bedside." He shifted in his seat. "You scarcely had a pulse."

The news that she had nearly perished failed to move her as much as it ought to have. She was still groggy and out of sorts after that dream - if it could even be called that. "Is he okay?"

Ansem huffed. "To my surprise, yes. He had grave wounds that have miraculously scarred over. He is stabilized."

"I'm glad."

"As am I. But that begs the question…" His gaze turned grave. "Why would you exhaust your magic like that? You could've died."

"I wasn't thinking." Mira yawned. "Does it matter though? We're both alive."

"Be that as it may, you are in my care. But…" His expression softened, though his brow remained creased, troubled. "Thank you."

He left soon after, claiming that she needed to rest more. Mira didn't have the energy to argue, and she fell asleep once again. This time, however, it was dreamless and peaceful.

* * *

When Mira next woke, the afternoon sun streamed in through her window, warming her cheeks and drawing her from slumber. Sitting up, she stretched, feeling a few joints pop, and yawned. The pain in her side had reduced to a slight throb; with any luck – and a few potions – she'd be good as new. She ought to check on Braig… maybe he'd woken up?

She dressed then exited her room, trekking the short distance down the hall to his door. This time, however, she was not in a panic. Yet, she was not calm either. Her heart beat quickly; what would he say? Heroic though her actions may have been, she was self-conscious in the face of how he might receive her. Perhaps she was being foolish by worrying at all, but she didn't know what to expect from him…

When she entered, her eyes homed in on the sole occupant, still lying abed. Taking a seat at his bedside, she hesitated only for a moment, and then grabbed his hand, cradling it in hers. It was callused and warm and much larger than hers. He wasn't as pale as the he'd been the night before, and his bruises had faded… He was shirtless, and her eyes roved over his exposed shoulders and chest. She nearly swore; what kind of person was she - leering at an invalid. Shame roiled within her.

"It seems…" He rasped. "I owe you one… Princess."

Her eyes flashed open, meeting his. Maybe it was that he startled her, or because she was holding his hand, or maybe even because they were alone in his bedroom and she'd been having strange thoughts, but her heart threatened to burst from her chest.

"Y-you…"

He dared to smirk at her. "Are you gonna be my doctor now?" He looked her up and down. "Definitely an improvement from Even."

Her cheeks flamed. "You are ridiculous!" She swatted him and he winced. "O-oh, sorry… Braig-"

He huffed. "I earned it. Besides, what's a little swat from the girl who saved me?" She remained quiet, nibbling her lip. Having saved him or not, what kind of insensitive person smacked someone who was injured? He raised his brow. "Why'd you do it?"

"What?"

"From what I've heard, you could've died saving me." His amusement fell away, revealing an inscrutable expression. "I wanna know why."

His abrupt change in mood gave her pause; Mira worried the hem of her shirt. "I don't really…" She mumbled. "Even said you might not make it and I…"

"You what?"

A few tears slid down her cheeks. "I couldn't let you die." Why was she so emotional? Was this a side-effect to draining her magic? Something within her was pulled tightly – any more strain and it might snap. What was wrong with her?

"Hey hey – no need for the waterworks – I'm fine, alright?" He squeezed her hand. "Thanks to you." His grip was solid, comforting. And he was warm. It made her overly conscious of her clammy ones; she probably looked a damn mess. But the way his eyes bored into her…

"What? Is there something on my face?" She tried to pull her hand away, but he held fast, still holding her with that unreadable gaze.

"I just don't understand why you would waste yourself on me without even knowing who I am…"

She shook her head. "It wouldn't have been a waste. I know enough about you… and enough about myself to realize that I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I abandoned another friend." In the same day, her mind added cynically. Her heart ached, hoping Aqua was alright.

He huffed, shaking his head. "You're too caring for your own good. What do you mean by 'another friend'?"

"The day you were hurt… I was with one of my friends, another keyblade apprentice – well, master now, I guess." She added as an afterthought. "Anyway, we saw some masked guy in the town square… I guess she recognized him and…" She sniffed. "And he said he-he would-" Mira shook her head. "She told me to run – I didn't want to, at first, but she insisted. So I did…"

He was silent, seemingly in thought. "I don't follow… what's the problem?"

"How can you not see my cowardice as a problem? I wasn't hurt that badly-"

"Wait, you were hurt? How did that happen?" With a struggle, he sat up, the sheet pooling around his waist to reveal more muscled chest. She hoped to whatever powers existed that he was, at least, wearing pants.

"I uh... we fought, uh, those dark creatures Ansem mentioned. Um, Unversed she called them." Mira was tongue-tied, trying in vain to look anywhere but at him.

He chuckled. "Look, from what you're telling me, I don't see anything wrong with what you did."

"But I left her there! She could be dead because of me-"

"You were injured – what did you expect to happen? That you could swoop in and save the day?" He shook his head disapprovingly. "No, I'd say you did the right thing. There's nothing heroic about leaping into danger if you're going to be a liability."

She bristled. "I could've helped! I'm not weak!"

He shrugged. "I didn't say you were. But you're not a full-fledged keyblade master like your friend, are you? And you were injured to boot?" He waved a hand in the air. "Nah, you made the smart choice."

Maybe he was right. But the so-called 'smart choice' left her feeling lousy. She sighed. "What would you know about being a keyblade master anyway?" She muttered.

Braig laughed; it was a nice sound, but she was in no state to appreciate his mirth. "I just don't think you should beat yourself up about this, okay? Trust in your friend's abilities. And hey," he sobered, "if you hadn't come back when you did, I might not be around anymore, y'know?"

Mira's face warmed. "A-anyway… did they say when you could take off the bandages?"

"Probably today, but no later than tomorrow. Why? Dying to see my pretty face?"

"More like I'm anxious to see how you've healed, idiot."

"Anything you say, Princess."

* * *

Braig was loath to let her leave – something about if his injuries wouldn't do him in, then boredom would. But Mira wanted him to rest; she needed a break, too, away from the castle. It felt like she didn't go out enough… Maybe it was time she talked to that innkeeper. It only took a few promises to visit later and to bring something delicious to eat, as Even only provided him the healthiest, blandest food that could be found, until he finally let her go. After that, she was free and on her way to gather intel. That innkeeper had to know more than he was letting on.

The inn was quiet when she arrived, with only a few patrons populating the tables. The innkeeper, whose name she still didn't know, stood behind the counter, polishing a few glasses. Knowledge was power, and he kept that little tidbit to himself. He looked up at her approach, giving her a smirk.

"All hail the great Mira."

She jerked to a stop. "What?"

He shrugged. "I've heard a lot about you, missy. It seems like you've been a busy bee."

"I guess…"

"What brings a hero such as you to my humble establishment?" He didn't even bother disguising his amusement from her; his crooked grin flashing in mirth.

Mira glanced around the room then took a seat. Quietly, she said. "I was hoping to get some information, actually."

He raised a bushy eyebrow. "Information, huh?" He crossed his arms and eyed her. "I have to say, I find myself surprised."

"Really? Why?"

"Usually, kids like you want intel on how to sneak into the castle. But you've already done that, so I wonder what it is you could possibly want to know."

Mira fidgeted, cheeks flaming. "I wanna know more about Braig…"

A gleam entered his eyes, and he smirked. "Hm, I see. You want to know more about the man you saved. Forgive me," he made to wipe an imaginary tear from his eye, "I can already hear the wedding bells toll."

She blanched. "N-no that's not-"

Waving her off, he leaned in. "Alright - alright, don't get all in a twist. You're not the first girl," he paused, "or boy to come asking about him. So here's the deal. I'll tell you anything I know about him, and in return, you have to tell me about how you came to be Lord Ansem's newest apprentice."

It was common for people to ask about him? She'd have to think on that later. Mira nodded slowly. "Okay, but why do you want to know that?"

"Why are you asking around about Braig?"

"I have my reasons." She sniffed.

Adopting a genial smile, he murmured. "As do I. But just so you know, he's never been interested in anyone who has come asking after him. Although, none of those people were living in the castle, either."

Interested? Why would she care if he was interested in her? Sure, he was charming and fun, but he was also reckless. Reckless enough to be grievously wounded, evidently. Just how had he gotten himself injured? He'd flustered her enough that she forgot to ask. But something occurred to her: other people came asking about him? That didn't sit well with her; was it because he was from another world? Or was it a more benign reason? Her frown deepened.

The innkeeper laughed and shook his head. "Don't overthink it girly – you got nothin' to worry about. He's never been interested in any of the girls that've thrown themselves at him."

"Wait - what? I think you misunderstand-"

He waved her off. "Anything you say missy. Now, why don't you tell me about the circumstances of your apprenticeship?"

Mira sighed. "It's not as exciting as it sounds." When the innkeeper only raised his brows, she continued. "Literally, my… teacher is an acquaintance of the king. Lord Ansem only troubles with me as a favor."

"What a delightful bit of nepotism, eh?" He chuckled. "But if that's so, why did you have to sneak into the castle?"

"Well, you see," she rubbed the back of her neck, "my teacher didn't send word to Lord Ansem before I arrived. And when I tried to talk to the guards, they told me I couldn't have an audience with the king." In hindsight, she supposed she had been presumptuous by all but demanding an audience with this world's royalty, but she was unused to such things. The Destiny Islands didn't have a reigning monarchy, or anything of that ilk. "So, I snuck in with Lea and Isa."

"That is far less exciting than what the rumor mill is churning out." He seemed disappointed, and cleared his throat. "They say," he paused for effect, "that you scaled the walls of the castle, and when you were discovered, that you fought off all the guards alone."

Her eye twitched. "How is that even possible?" Maybe with a little gravity magic, but really? Battling and subduing every single guard?

The innkeeper shrugged. "Not my place to question what people claim they saw."

"It's absurd." She shook her head.

"So what do you want to know about Braig?" He asked. "While I'm used to the occasional lovestruck girl coming in here asking after him, you don't strike me as the type to join his fan club. He's never given anyone the time of day, yet I've heard you two are close. I'd normally tell you to give up on him, but he seems more interested in you than anyone around here combined. It makes me wonder why… and what it is you wanna know that you can't simply ask him."

Mira bit her lip, cheeks flushing. "I wouldn't say we're close…"

He eyed her skeptically. "From what I've heard, he is practically your shadow. I'd argue that you probably know him better than the rest of us, by now."

Mira adopted a nonchalant posture. "I wouldn't presume." For an innkeeper, he was extremely well-informed; where did he get his information? The castle servants? She couldn't imagine any of the apprentices engaging in this nonsense, at any rate. She needed to be hyper-vigilant of anyone lingering around her and Braig. What if they discovered her secret? "I just… it's difficult to put into words; there's something about him that's different." Part of it was him being from another world, but so was she. There had to be something more.

"He's a little too smart for his own good. Clever and sneaky, I'd say, but not necessarily bad."

"Why do you say that?"

He leaned in. "Did you know that the rumors about sneaking into the castle to become an apprentice are because of him? Because he, just like you, showed up out of the blue, snuck into that castle, and poof! For some reason, Lord Ansem took him on as an apprentice. Now he's done the same for you."

What would have motivated him to break into Ansem's castle? Was he someone important before he lost his world? She only tried to get in out of desperation - because her master told her to. What was he playing at? Being apprenticed to the king was a strategic position that came with certain privileges, but did he have other reasons as well?

"It's suspicious at best that you both have this in common. Did you know him… from wherever you come from?"

Talk about too smart for his own good – she needed to watch out for this man. He was perceptive and intelligent, potentially dangerous. She shook her head guilelessly, heart pounding. "Not at all." She really did not need more people finding out that she was from another world. Hastily excusing herself, Mira exited the establishment, skin crawling at the feeling of his eyes on her back.

* * *

He shouldn't have underestimated Terra; that was certain. It might have spared him some pain, but at least his act was solidified. That old coot just thought he was some fool desirous of power, stupid enough to get hurt for it. Still, he wouldn't take the casual disregard for his health lying down. He'd almost died. That kid's power was raw and potent; he'd barely made it back without blacking out. It still hadn't set in that he might not've made it – that he almost failed. Perhaps he was a touch arrogant because the existence of the book was testament to his success?

But she had saved him, risking her life to do so. She had no idea of the magnitude of what she'd done; saving his life was heroic enough, but in doing so, she saved his role. That girl – no, Mira, was a mysterious little keyblade wielder. She was involved with other apprentices, most likely the one he'd fought as well, somehow. Something about her drew him in; she was different, and he needed to find out why.


	8. The Weight of Censure

She should have been paying more attention to her surroundings, should've noticed the shadows trailing behind her, should've been ready to defend herself at any time. As it happened, she had done none of those things, still too unsettled from her conversation with the innkeeper, and so she never saw it coming. A small blue creature blocked her path, staring up at her with sad eyes. Mira stopped short, heart squeezing in sympathy. An unversed. She ought not to feel sympathy for it; but why did it look so sad? Such sorrow would have to be extreme for it to take this form... what could hurt someone so deeply for this pitiful little thing to appear?

Since it remained docile, Mira took a chance to really study its features. It looked nothing like the creatures of darkness she'd seen before; somehow, it seemed wilder than the little yellow-eyed shadows. Even so, she wondered if it shared any similarities with the shadows; it hadn't yet attacked her, so there was a possibility.

Kneeling down, she held her hand out to the creature, smiling encouragingly at it. The small thing stepped closer, hesitating. "I'm not gonna hurt you." She cooed, smiling. In the back of her mind, she could almost imagine her master calling her foolish for not exterminating it, but she quashed that train of thought. It seemed harmless enough. The creature came the rest of the way, placing its sharp little arm on her hand. It felt like holding a cool knife by the blade, painless, so long as it was handled with care.

Gently, Mira placed a hand atop the creature's head, heart melting when it leaned into her touch. Maybe it was harmless when unprovoked?

She didn't ponder that thought for long as a shadow loomed over them. The little unversed jerked away, and a hiss escaped her lips. There was a cut on her palm. Looking up, she was alarmed to see a larger, different breed of unversed. Except this one inspired no pity; it was angry. Jumping back right as it made to strike her with its large fists, Mira scanned her surroundings for other threats. Four other unversed advanced toward her. Everything that happened afterward was a blur; in the span of a breath, the unversed rushed toward her swiping, punching, and scratching. One landed a nick on her arm, another slashed its claw across her chest – though the cut wasn't too deep, as far as she could tell. That didn't stop it from hurting, however.

In her distraction, the unversed that would later be called a bruiser, closed the distance between them, its fist connecting solidly with her cheek. Mira's head snapped to the side and she fell to the ground, tasting blood in her mouth. Dazed, she lay there for a moment, just long enough for the bruiser to deliver a swift kick to her abdomen, throwing her on her back.

Her heart pounded against her chest when the unversed towered over her; would it try to kill her? Even with her master's more dangerous training, she knew her life had never truly been in danger. Time moved in slow motion as it pulled its arm back, ready to deliver a crushing blow; her magic surged into her keyblade, emitting a clear, bright shield as she rasped. "Reflega!"

The bruiser's attack was turned back onto itself, vanquishing it instantly in a cloud of inky smoke. Mira lay there, breathing heavily. Emotions, no matter how they manifested, were always complicated, her mind supplied. She erupted into bubbling laugher, half giggles, half sobs.

* * *

Mira managed to return to the castle without further incident, though she stuck to the shadows. She did not particularly feel like explaining her injuries to any well-meaning, though nosy, people she may encounter. By some miracle, she even made it back into the castle without running into any of the apprentices.

That is, until she reached the hallway to her room.

"Hey – I thought you were gonna bring me something!" Braig yelled from behind her.

She jumped in fright; she hadn't seen him in the dim light. Keeping her back to him, she retorted. "Hm, must've slipped my mind – you know, since you're a grown man and all."

He scoffed. "I suppose I could always snack on you…" He trailed off suggestively. Her cheeks flamed, and she hastened toward her room. His footsteps echoed behind her, spurring her on. "Hey – wait! Where're you going, Princess?"

"My room. I'm-I'm really tired, Braig-"

"Wait up!" A hand grabbed her arm, spinning her around – "I was kidding – what happened to you?!"

She shook her head, refusing to look at him. "It's been a long day."

"I'll say. You look horrible."

She bristled. "Yeah? Well so do you-" She glanced at him, words dying in her throat. "Your bandages…"

"Yeah, Ansem said I could take 'em off." He stared down at her, wearing an indecipherable expression.

His injuries were extensive, so scarring was to be expected. However, because she accelerated the healing so much, the scarring was severe and noticeable. Where his left cheek once had smooth skin was now marred by a long, jagged scar that nearly reached his eye. He was lucky not to have been left completely blind. She stared closer. She could've sworn his eye was brown just that morning… Her gaze drifted to the other one, covered by a black eyepatch. Since when was it golden? Another side effect of the healing?

"It's pretty horrible, isn't it?" He paused, eye roving over her. "But I'm alive, thanks to you. What I'm more concerned about is how you got all roughed up."

"I'll be fine." She gave him a winning smile with a slight wince.

"Uh-huh." He eyed her skeptically. "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." He pulled her towards her room, ignoring her squawks of indignation.

"What are you-?! Braig!"

Pushing her door open, he pulled her inside, flipping on the lights. A tense moment lapsed as they appraised one another in the brightness. His scars didn't seem quite so heavy now, in this light. But she was right about one thing: his remaining eye was most definitely golden.

Before she could ask, he exploded. "What the hell happened to you?!"

She glared at him. "Quit yelling! You're over-reacting!"

Gripping her wrist, nostrils flaring as he rushed Mira into the bathroom. "Take a look in the mirror, and tell me I'm over-reacting."

The face that looked back hardly resembled her. Half of one cheek was blossoming into a purple orchid… Her shirt was torn and covered in blood, though no wound remained since she'd healed it on the way back. If she hadn't felt so drained, she would have healed the rest, but the risking another blackout from magical exhaustion so soon would have been dangerous. Mira dreaded to think of what might have happened if she had encountered anyone in the castle. She was ghastly. A ring of deep purple spread around her eye and cheek, tender to the touch. She didn't often put an overwhelming amount of effort into her appearance, but this was hideous. For once, she hoped her master would not visit her for a while. She dreaded his censure. The more she thought about it, the more she kicked herself for being so foolish. Why had she let her guard down? The pitiable creature disarmed her without even doing anything!

Braig's scarred refection joined hers in the mirror. "Will you let me patch you up? It's the least I can do."

She nodded, blushing when he picked her up and sat her on the counter. She probably smelled disgusting too, but he gave no indication that he was repulsed. He tenderly applied ointment on her cuts and bruises; the coolness was a relief to her inflamed skin. His proximity set her heart racing; his clean scent was heady, and his lips were so close to hers. His scars were hardly disfiguring – it could've been so much worse. If anything, he looked more mature – how old was he again?

She must've said that last part aloud because he chuckled and replied. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He cupped her cheek, tilting her head to the side, her heart racing anew. "Looks like you'll be fine, but this is one nasty bruise. What did you say happened?" He dabbed some ointment around the injury.

"I-I didn't." She cursed herself for stuttering. His hand was warm, distracting. "Why did your eye color change?"

He frowned and shrugged. "Beats me." He cleared his throat. "Why did you come home so injured?"

The casual mention of 'home' twisted her insides into a melancholic giddiness. On the one hand, the mention of their shared dwelling (no matter how majestic the castle, the fact remained that they lived together) made her heart skip a beat. Yet, she hadn't been home in years. Her master's cottage seemed so far away now; sure, she could traverse the Lanes, theoretically, but that didn't help the fact that she didn't know the way. That was home. Not this big grand castle empty of familiarity. But as her eyes locked with his, something about him felt – just a little bit – like home.

He waved a hand in front of her. "Helloooo? Anyone in there?"

"Sorry, lost in thought. I was attacked by those monsters – the unversed."

"Unversed? What's that?"

She furrowed her brow. "The dark monsters. Ansem mentioned them."

He did not speak for a few moments, a faraway look in his eye. "Ah, right."

What a puzzling reaction. For a castle guard/apprentice, he didn't seem overly concerned for the safety of the citizens. He left soon after, seemingly returning to himself, offering a cocky grin and a goodnight. As she prepared for bed, the thought of his care warmed her as much as it distracted her. She had forgotten to ask him, again, how he was injured. Perhaps tomorrow. When her head touched the pillow, she drifted away to dreams of warm hands and golden eyes.

* * *

A dark figure stood above her, clenching a sheet of paper. She did not wake even as he crouched beside her bed, staring at her, yellow eyes narrowed in angry confusion.

* * *

Mira had expected to be sore the next day; what she had not expected was the throbbing agony stemming from her bruised cheek. Her eyes cracked open, sliding to her bedside table to read the clock. Only, there was something blocking the hands. Reaching for the crumpled paper, she was surprised to see a simple 'X' on it. When had that gotten there?

Her heart stopped, and she sat up quickly. What if she had missed a meeting with her master?! Trying her utmost to ignore the discomfort from her remaining injuries, she scrambled out of bed and readied herself for her meeting. According to the clock, it was already the afternoon – she wondered if she could use the Lanes the way Braig teleported… she shook her head. This was not the time for experimentation! What if she ended up someone even her master couldn't find her?

When Mira finally arrived at the clearing, a little sweaty and out of breath, she was surprised to see he was already waiting for her, hands clasped behind his back. She nearly cursed; she was so late. "Master?"

He turned, his light expression darkening instantly. "What has happened to you?" He approached her, tilting her face back with gloved hands, scrutinizing the wound.

Her tired mind supplied that both he and Braig wore white gloves, and fussed over her like hens. She felt the urge to laugh. Quashing the silly thought, she answered. "I was sparring… Master." She didn't want him to know she was nearly bested by a few monsters.

"This is not an injury from sparring – I trained you better than that. Don't lie to me, girl." He groused.

She winced. He had trained her better – so why wasn't she good enough in a real fight? "I-I'm sorry… Master. It was unversed." She mumbled. "I was caught by surprise and… I was foolish."

He adopted a dark expression. "Indeed."

She hated making him angry. The weight of his ire seemed to add to the pain, making her want to curl up and cry. Disappointing him was the last thing she'd ever wanted.

"I sent you here to learn what the king has to offer… Not to forget how to fight. Have I taught you nothing?" He rarely raised his voice, but he may as well have slapped her with his dissatisfaction. She bowed her head and he sighed. "Although… I suppose I have neglected your training as of late."

Had the weight of disappointment not been crushing her at that moment, Mira would have been inclined to agree. Timidly, she asked. "Master… can I come home yet?"

"The time is not yet right, Mira. Come. Tell me what you saw."

She strolled beside him. "Seen? Master, I don't know what you mean."

He raised a brow. "You mean to say you did not observe the creatures that attacked you?"

Oh. Duh. She flushed in embarrassment. "Ah, yes I did. They were… well, they were different than the shadow creatures I'd fought before."

"Explain."

"Well, they looked different. But they also acted different, too." He gestured for her to continue. "Somehow, they seemed more erratic and wilder than the creatures of darkness... One of them actually didn't attack me at all, but an angrier one did. Unprovoked."

He nodded. "Indeed, they are not at all like the shadows that live in the dark. These creatures pose a real danger to you, Mira. Do not let your guard down again."

"Yes Master."

"Now, come here and let's get those bruises looked at."

Mira felt more that saw the familiar glow of healing magic - like warm sunshine on her cheek, bringing blessed relief. She cleared her throat. "You know Master… Aqua was here, and told me that the unversed are 'fledgling emotions' and-"

"Aqua was here?"

"Yes - Ven and Terra too!"

"Indeed? I'm surprised Eraqus allowed young Ventus to leave..." He did not sound very surprised; but then again, her master had a habit of being enigmatic and unreadable.

"I don't think he did…" He raised a brow. "I think Aqua said he needed to go home and Terra – it was a really big fight."

The rest of the story burst from her like a dam – the giant unversed, Terra's anger, her abandonment of Aqua to that masked boy… When she finished, he was smirking. "What's so funny?" She exclaimed. Quietly, she added. "I know it was probably better that I retreat, but I still don't feel right about it! What if she-? And Terra was so angry – I didn't even think about where he'd gone!"

"You are so tender-hearted, Mira." He murmured. "I very much doubt that 'Master' Aqua was harmed. As for Terra," he glanced at her, "I can assure you that he is also well; I saw him too."

Her eyes widened. "You were here, Master?" He nodded. Something unhappy and mean curled within her gut; why was her master spending his precious time with Terra? Wasn't she his apprentice? Then again, maybe they just happened run across each other… but that was a few days ago. Why hadn't he called on her sooner? "May I be honest with you?"

"I'd prefer it."

Mira sighed. "I feel like your hiding something from me… You barely have any time to train me, and I don't really know what you expect me to learn here."

He sighed. "Mira, I hope to bring you home soon, but I need to take care of a few things first; surely you can muster some patience. Everything will become clear, in time." She bobbed her head slowly. So he was hiding something. "That said, perhaps I can offer you some clarity. The real reason I placed you here, aside from the vast library, is because I want you to be safe."

She furrowed her brow. "Does this have to do with the unversed?"

"In part, yes." He nodded approvingly. "There are certain… elements at play that I want you far away from. Unfortunately… keeping you separate has been unsuccessful."

"What do you-?"

"Vanitas."

A dark corridor opened up beside her master and the masked boy from several days ago walked through. "You called…" His helmet turned toward her tilting to the side, "Master?"

She froze, whipping her head around to face Xehanort. Master? He took on another apprentice? Her heart sank... so that's why he had precious little time to invest in her anymore. She glared at the boy.

"Since I couldn't prevent the two of you from crossing paths, it seems it's best for the both of you to meet face to face." He regarded the boy coldly. "Vanitas, you stand in the presence of my apprentice, Mira."

"Oh yes... I am well aware. The last time she saw me, she was trembling so badly, I didn't think she'd be able to run away fast enough."

"That's because you threatened me and my friend!"

He tsked and shook his head. "Actually, I didn't threaten you at all, little girl. My fight was with the other one."

"Why? What did Aqua ever do to you?"

He scoffed. "She keeps getting in my way, always preaching about 'right' and 'wrong', as if she even knows the difference."

"I don't know what happened between you, but Aqua has always done what she believes is right."

"I'm doing with I think is right, and we're at odds." He shrugged. "Who's gonna decide? You?"

Mira opened her mouth to retort, but Xehanort cut in. "That's enough, children." Shame and anger twisted within her.

"I'm not some kid!" Vanita sputtered. "I am dar-"

"Silence!" Her master had never turned such a cold expression on her, and she was glad it was pointed in that interloper's direction. "The two of you are not to fight, in the event you cross paths. Do I make myself clear?"

Mira nodded immediately. Vanitas huffed and crossed his arms before he, too, agreed.

"Good. Vanitas, you are dismissed."

She watched the boy in question step through a dark corridor, and then only she and her master remained. As it ought to have been from the start.

"I'm sure you have questions, but I cannot answer them. Not until the time is right."

Her throat closed up, and she turned her gaze to the ground. "I just want to come home..."

His hand rested on her shoulder. "Soon. For now, I want you to stay here."

"I understand..." She most certainly did not, and they both knew it. Why couldn't she be of help to him? Surely, that miscreant wasn't better than her... right?

"Mira." They locked eyes, grey imploring him to understand, and gold an unfathomable, calm sea. "You are a worthy apprentice, and I am proud of you."

She frowned, bitterness bubbling out of her before she could stop it. "How would you know what to be proud of? You're never around..."

"I have my ways of keeping an eye on you."

Too bad she had no way of keeping an eye on him. Her master was the strongest, most powerful keyblade wielder she knew, but what if he never came back for her? What if something happened to him? Vanitas was causing trouble for her friends, so what if he did the same to her master? He said she needed to be patient, but she was dying to know why he wasted his time on that boy. He was keeping things from her (unsurprising), and he was up to something (also unsurprising). His actions remained in character, as far as she knew him. So why did she have such a bad feeling?

"I must go attend to other matters; I'll be back soon." He made to turn, but she caught the sleeve of his coat. "Mira?"

"I wish you'd rely on me more... You know I'd do anything for you, right Master?"

He swallowed. "Of course. Which is why I must keep you out of this. I have plans for you, but you need to be patient." With those parting words, he stepped through a dark corridor, the sight of his retreating back becoming an unfortunate familiarity. Mira shuffled back to the castle, no longer sore of body, but sore of heart. He always took a piece of her when he left.

* * *

"Where've you been? I came in to check on you, but you were gone."

Mira jumped, whipping around to face him. Braig lounged in a chair, arms crossed, looking her up and down. If they lived on the high seas, he would've fit in perfectly. "Did you need something?"

He raised a brow. "Well, no. I just thought I'd check on you, given your injuries. But now you look fine." Shrugging, she inched toward their shared hallway. In a flash, he was at her side, leaning in. "Oh no you don't - we need to have a chat, Princess." He directed her unwilling feet toward a chair.

"Let me go – what's your problem?!" She swatted at him, but he caught her wrist before she made contact with his face. His grip was firm, though not enough to cause discomfort.

"Why so aggressive? This is serious."

The instant her bottom made contact with the plush seat, he sat on the arm of the chair. She lamented his proximity even as she relished in it. "Braig-"

"Shh." He placed a gloved finger over her lips. "I need you need to listen, okay?" She nodded. "Good. You need to be more careful with your magic, alright?"

That threw her for a loop. "Huh?"

He sighed. "I can tell you're good with magic – my continued existence proves that. But you nearly exhausted your reserve, and that can kill you."

"Uh... okay? I know what I did was dangerous, but what are you getting at?"

"Your injuries are gone. I'm sure they hurt, but you shouldn't risk further exhaustion by healing yourself so soon after!" She blinked. "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell..." He grimaced.

She placed her hand over his, staring up at him, heart racing. His lips parted then closed, and he stared back intently. If only she could've told him it was her master who healed her – that she hadn't risked herself... But she wasn't supposed to tell anyone about him. And Braig probably thought she was foolish because of it. Even so, he had been concerned for her, and that buoyed her spirits somewhat.

"I'm sorry – I'll remember to be more careful." She squeezed his hand. "I didn't mean to make you worry."

Silence descended over them, but despite her assurance, he was remained tense. In her experience, he didn't often get frustrated enough to lose his composure; surely, she hadn't rattled him that much. What could be bothering him? She wasn't prepared to be fully honest with him yet, so she had no right to pry, but that didn't stop her curiosity. She gazed at their clasped hands; he hadn't let go. Her cheeks warmed.

* * *

That old coot... if only he knew who he was dealing with – then he wouldn't be so smug. To think, he'd threatened him! To be on the receiving end of that keyblade was maddening. But he needed it; he couldn't risk everything out of anger. He looked down at the girl lost in her thoughts, holding his hand. He really hadn't meant to yell at her, but she was so young... he didn't want to her to do harm to herself. His surge of protectiveness alarmed him as much as it felt right. There was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on. But he needed to focus; the task was at hand and the battle fast approaching.


	9. This is War

She wouldn't have to do this if she'd been wiser back then, if she'd recognized the signs pointing to destruction. Then again, maybe everything would have fallen to darkness long before it got to this point. Whether they were sentient or not, the worlds had hearts, and hers ached at the thought of inflicting the isolation she'd known upon them. She pointed her keyblade at the gate and closed her eyes. Flashes of that day invaded her mind; the day her world was turned upside down.

* * *

Mira awoke uneasily. Clammy sweat coated her back and her throat ached. She heard a low thud. Her heart thumped against her ribs and she sat up abruptly, clutching the covers to her chest, eyes darting around wildly. Her breathing hitched. Two golden eyes stared at her in the darkness, regarding her coldly, like a merciless predator. A low chuckle reached her ears and she shivered, staring wide-eyed and unblinking, unwilling to break contact with those eyes.

"My-my, what a weak little girl you are." The eyes drew closer. "I'm surprised he'd waste his time on someone as pathetic as you." Vanitas. Adrenaline flowing through her veins, she was ready to scream or run or both. Her master had ordered them not to fight, but Vanitas didn't seem the type to follow orders.

"W-what'dyu want?" Her voice barely rose above a whisper – throat dry and crackling. She inwardly cursed herself; she was only proving his point!

He loomed above her. "Well, nothing actually. I had wanted to see why you weren't invited, but it all makes sense now. You're definitely no ready to leave the kiddy-table."

She bristled. "What're you talking about?"

"Oh?" He gasped. "You didn't know? Shocking – he's left you so far out of the loop. So much for being his 'true apprentice'."

She leapt from her bed, hands finding purchase in the material covering his chest, nails biting through. "What're you talking about?! I need to know!"

Vanitas stumbled back, grunting in surprise. "Get off me – let go!"

"Not until you tell me what's going on!"

"Alright! alright!" He growled. "We're meeting at the Keyblade Graveyard – you know, where all the keyblades-"

"I know where it is." She snapped. "Why are you and my master going there?"

Yellow eyes glared at her. "Why don't you come and find out?" He shoved her away, sending her sprawling over the side of the bed, nearly to the floor. He scoffed. "You're pathetic. No wonder he chose me over you." Turning his back on her, he summoned a dark portal, leaving her alone.

Slack-jawed, she stared at the space he'd occupied. Dare she disobey Master Xehanort? He had told her to be patient – and that he was taking her home soon! If she wasn't obedient, what if he made her stay longer as punishment? What if he did actually prefer Vanitas over her? And why would they be going to the graveyard? Of course, she knew where it was – her master had taken her there a few times before; it held so much history and tragedy. She remembered the first time she'd seen it...

* * *

Mira shivered and squinted as the wind whipped frigid air and dust around them. The cottage had been emptier since Ventus left them; how was he doing? Were those two nosy apprentices being nice to him? When she asked about the boy, her master would merely grunt or tell her not to worry – that he was in capable hands. Instead, he told her he'd take her to a place of 'historical significance.' When pressed for more information, he told her to wait and see – he wouldn't even tell her when they were leaving.

Given that, she was unprepared when he woke her early one morning with instructions to prepare to leave. Now there they were, shivering in the biting wind amidst a desolate landscape devoid of life. She shivered. As luck would have it, their path lay in direct opposition to the gales; the force beat against her, chilling her further and obscuring her vision. Master Xehanort gave no indication of discomfort; he walked ahead, composed as ever. She squinted at him, willing him to notice her suffering. Or for a speck of dirt to get in his eye. Neither option occurred.

Mira glared at his back. She didn't need his help anyway. Her own father never paid her any mind after her mother died. She might as well have been dead too. Had he noticed her absence? It had been a few months since Master Xehanort took her in... She shook her head. He most likely hadn't – or worse: he didn't care. Not that he'd ever find her, even if he did. Willing forth her keyblade, she whispered a quiet "reflect." Immediately, the wind ceased its attack of cold and filth. The reprieve was nice.

He glanced back, a proud smirk tugging at his lips. "Ah, so you're finally tired of being covered in dirt, I see."

Her cheeks flamed, and she crossed her arms, looking away. With him, it seemed like everything was a teachable moment. For once, it might've been nice for him to help her directly. Why make her struggle needlessly? And yet, in spite of that, she wanted to prove to him that she was capable. Worthy. It frustrated her as much as it inspired.

Xehanort came to a halt at the edge of a high cliff and beckoned her closer. "Look below, girl." Mira peered over the edge, but her vision swam, unable to focus on what lay below. Whatever it was, couldn't they have gotten closer? Why so high up? He placed a steady hand on her shoulder and murmured. "Take a deep breath. I won't allow you to fall."

She gazed into the valley below. Strange objects protruding from the ground, like a pin cushion, came into focus. The ground was barren, so they probably weren't plants. And they were too neat, arranged in such a way that a clear path in the shape of a plus - or maybe an "x" was visible from their vantage point. Unfortunately, they were too far to see them clearly. Again, showing her up close would've been easier. But she knew better than to say that; the last time she'd mouthed of, he ran her through so many combat drills she thought her muscles had disintegrated. Therefore, she merely asked. "What are those?"

He clasped his hands behind his back, and began. "This is a graveyard – a remnant from a time gone by, when the worlds were one, and keyblade warriors held a seat of power. What you see before you was once a battlefield on which these wielders waged a terrible war."

"Why were they fighting?"

He raised a brow. "You tell me; what breeds conflict?" Answering a question with a question again, typical Master Xehanort.

"Resources?"

He nodded. "What else?"

"Um... greed?" She frowned. He stared at her expectantly and she nearly crossed her arms. Did he want her to be an encyclopedia? "Envy? Insults? I dunno!"

"No need to shout." He scowled and she bowed her head. "But yes, those are all sources of conflict. In this case, everything you mentioned propelled the people of the past into war. The keyblade warriors of old coveted light above all else. They hoarded it for themselves, and in doing so, became consumed with darkness."

"...I see. Well, not really – how can you 'hoard light'? It's intangible..." She trailed off.

"Long ago, in the Age of Fairytales, when the worlds were one, people believed that light was a gift from Kingdom Hearts. You should've read something about that by now, yes?"

Mira nodded. "Yeah, but books are vague on what Kingdom Hearts actually is – I don't really understand it."

"Some speculate that it's an unseen land; others say it's the heart of all worlds – of everything. No one knows what is contained within it, but both sides agree that it's safeguarded by its counterpart, the X-blade. Think of Kingdom Hearts as a lock and the X-blade as the one true key for it. Without this weapon, you cannot access the heart of all worlds."

"But there's more than one keyblade – which one guards it? We both have one..." In a flight of fancy, she imagined that hers was the one destined to protect and open the elusive Kingdom Hearts. What world that would be.

"Neither. You see, during the Keyblade War, the X-blade was shattered and Kingdom Hearts was lost to darkness."

"Oh..." Well there went that idea. "So, they fought over the light, and lost it all?" That sounded really stupid to her. There was plenty of light to go around. She furrowed her brow. "Wait... If the heart of all worlds fell into darkness, how are we here?"

"Follow me."

They stepped through a dark portal, down to the valley below. It was that easy; no need to have been up there at all. The sight that greeted her stole the air from her lungs. Countless keyblades littered the ground, like tombstones. Graveyard indeed. Xehanort stood by her silently. "Master, isn't it dangerous to leave all these keyblades here? What if someone came here and stole a one for themselves?"

"Then they would have a brittle tool in which to bludgeon their enemies. I'm sure you've noticed these keys are empty, have you not?"

She crouched beside one nearby, resting her hand on the grip. It was empty. Cold. The dirt was uncomfortable against her knees, so she stood and brushed herself off. "Yeah I guess... They don't feel like mine, or yours." She added. Truthfully, his keyblade felt nothing like hers. It sang an ancient song when she'd held it and the eye in it seemed to stare deeply within her. That keyblade there, though, said nothing at all.

"Indeed." He nodded. "These keyblades belonged to the old warriors. But as their bodies and hearts perished, so did these un-bequeathed keys."

"I didn't realize keyblades could die."

"They are a manifestation of the power of your heart. So when you die, so does your keyblade, if it hasn't been passed to another." He cleared his throat. Perhaps the dry wind affected him more than he was letting on. Her lips quirked, though she smothered her satisfaction. Better not to let him see it and punish her with more grueling training. "When these warriors fell, the light they had collected – as well as the light within them – returned to Kingdom Hearts."

"The same Kingdom Hearts that was lost to darkness? That doesn't answer how we're still here."

He nodded. "Correct. It is said that when the worlds fell, the light inherent in the hearts of children broke through the darkness, and made the worlds we see today."

"So, then things aren't really fixed, are they?" She tapped her chin. "Even though the kids saved the future, the worlds are still broken... because they're separate, right?"

"You could say that."

They lived in broken, fragmented worlds... how fitting. The sins of the past cursed the future to live disjointed lives. Well... except those with the keyblade. Her heart overflowed with gratitude that she had hers. Without it, she'd have been trapped in ignorance, powerless to change her life. She glanced at him, eyes widening at his scrutiny. She gripped her keyblade harder, taking comfort in the calming thrum it sent through her.

"Come, we should return home."

Her heart warmed at the thought of their cottage. For all his gruff exterior and strict rules seemed intimidating, he was more of a home than the man who'd once dared to call himself 'father'. She followed him through the portal. "Master?" Darkness surrounded them, though she was unafraid. "Will Kingdom Hearts ever return?" Quietly, she added. "I wish I could've seen it..."

He smirked. "Have patience, little apprentice, and maybe someday you will."

* * *

When Mira opened her eyes again, sun streamed through her window and birds chirped outside. She must've fallen asleep... If not for the events of the previous night, the morning would've been almost idyllic. She nearly rolled over for continued oblivion, rather than face the day.

The day. She threw off her covers, wide awake and frantic, her encounter with Vanitas rushing back to her. What should she do? If she went, what would her master say? Would he be angry? Was Vanitas just trying to get her into trouble? He seemed like the type – and the way he taunted her… Even the memory sent her blood boiling. Why was her master wasting his time on that jerk? Was it a test? Her feet carried her around the room, her pace increasing the more she agonized. She'd probably already missed whatever was happening. Would it even be worth it to check? Her hip connected painfully with the corner of her desk, but she paid it no mind. Her stomach churned and her heart fluttered; what should she do? She opened a lane; the portal beckoned. She closed it. This was idiocy. Vanitas had to be trying to get her into trouble – he was rotten. And the last thing she wanted was for him to win her master's regard. She should stay…

But then again... She reopened the portal. What would await her if she went? How long should she stay and be patient? Maybe, by going and acting independently, rather than at her master's behest, she could prove to him that she was ready to support his plans – whatever they were. She wouldn't really be going against him; if anything, he was training her to be a seeker. Seekers seek – and think for themselves. He taught her to question everything, not accept it at face-value. Regardless of Vanitas's motivations, the fact remained that she wanted to know what her master was up to. What good was she if she didn't show him that she was ready to seek him out, rather than wait for answers like a child? He trained her better than that. Mira took a deep breath.

"May my heart be my guiding key."

* * *

Bang.

Pieces of the gate flew past her, scratching her exposed skin, stinging more than they injured. She dared not open her eyes. No. She needed to witness the crime she was committing. Needed to see what she'd done.

Only fragments remained where the gate once proudly stood.

One down.

So many more to go.

* * *

Her mind blanked when she arrived at the Keyblade Graveyard; anything she'd imagined about what could be awaiting her fell utterly short. She stared at the sky, uncomprehending, paralyzed in disbelief. The blue light, which, in any other situation might have been serene, haunted her, freezing the blood in her veins. The looming heart above the highest cliff... The sounds of battle – of keyblades colliding – resonated in her chest. Was there actually fighting? Or was that just her heart threatening to pound out of her breast?

Sounds of battle... what if Vanitas had betrayed her master?! Each step was sluggish and heavy; blood rushed through her ears. The cacophony rang louder and she froze. Some distance away, Aqua lay unconscious, clad in her armor, half sprawled across the dirt. What was she doing there? She might be dead... Her feet finally obeyed and she sprinted to her friend's aid. As she drew closer, the source of the battle became clear. It was not her master, whom Vanitas fought... it was Ven! Nothing made sense – why were they both there? And where was Terra? He was never far from his friends... Had Vanitas orchestrated this whole thing? Why did he lure them to this awful place and where was her Master?!

"Ven! I'll back you up!" She yelled, catching the blonde's attention.

"What are you doing here - ? Mira! Watch out!"

To her horror, Vanitas whipped his head toward her, the light of the moon reflecting off the mask, summoning a horde of the dead keyblades and riding upon it like a wave. "So you actually decided to show up!" The wave changed course, heading straight toward her and Aqua. "Wrong choice!"

She was right, he wasn't going to heed her master's orders. Fine. With shaky knees, she slid into her stance, clutching her keyblade aloft. The keys drew nearer. Breathe in. The wind from their acceleration stirred the dirt, creating a cloud of dust. She would not allow him to go unpunished. She stilled, body falling into a state of calm. They were almost upon her. If she failed, he may well kill her. Breathe out. "Reflega!" A blinding, bright shield encircled her, turning the brunt of Vanitas's attack upon himself. He flew back, landing far away with a satisfying crunch.

There was no time to savor the victory; Mira knelt next to Aqua and focused her energy into healing. Her hands shook with renewed vigor. Ven skidded to a stop beside her. "Mira, what are you doing here? How did you know where to find us?"

Unable to look away from her work, she answered. "Vanitas told me. Well, he didn't say you guys would be here. I thought he was just taunting me at first, but..." She pounded her fists to the ground. "Oh I don't know!" Desperation shown in her eyes, tears brimming within. "What's going on?!"

Ven opened his mouth to answer, but another voice cut in, panting. "You seriously can't tell? You must be a complete idiot." Ven and Mira whipped around, wide-eyed. Vanitas stalked toward them, mask cracked and covered in dirt.

"Don't talk to her like that!"

Vanitas scoffed. "Or what?" He returned his attention to her. "Can't you see we're reviving the Keyblade War?"

Her brows scrunched together. "Sorry what?" She counted on her fingers. "One two three... four... But there's only four of us here... That's hardly a war! I think you hit your head on the way down."

His mask melted away, revealing a pale face with dark, spikey hair, and golden eyes. He crossed his arms testily. "Actually, with you here, there are now seven of us."

"Still doesn't count." She deadpanned. Seven of them including her. That meant Aqua, Ven, herself, Vanitas... Terra maybe? Her master? Who was the seventh individual? Her eyes darted around the clearing – no one else was around. Could Eraqus be somewhere nearby –

An arm wrapped around her throat, squeezing it shut as Vanitas brandished his keyblade above her head. He glared at her, molten hatred burning in his eyes, mouth twisted into a snarl. "You've done it, Ventus. Well, sort of. Now that my body is about to perish..." Her heart thudded against her ribs and she clawed at his arm. Her chest burned. "You and I will have to join together!"

"Vanitas! Let her go! Your fight is with me!"

"The X-blade will be forged or I will kill her right here and now!" Darkness rolled off of him in waves, surrounding Ventus and shooting forth at the boy, covering him in unversed.

"The unversed... come from you?!"

Dark spots danced over her vision; not even the light of Kingdom hearts registered in her eyes anymore. He was actually going to kill her… tears streamed down her cheeks. She should've stayed put like Master Xehanort had told her to… At once, he threw her to the ground, leaving her choking and gasping on air.

He kneeled beside her, whispering. "You're lucky he wants you alive, or I'd have snapped your neck…" Her throat ached and the tears would not cease, falling to the ground. Who wanted her alive? Her master? Vanitas addressed Ven. "It happened when you and I were split into two... The negativity took shape as these monsters." He lowered his voice, yellow eyes cold with hatred. "They are what I feel – a horde of fledgling emotions under my control. I released them in all the worlds I could, hoping to lure you away from home and isolate you from your master. We needed to make you stronger... the Unversed were the perfect opponents. You never stood a chance against us, Ventus."

Her stomach dropped, thoughts racing and clicking into place. Us. Aside from her friends, she'd only seen him around one other person... one person who wanted her alive. Vanitas stalked toward his counterpart, mouth stretching into a predatory grin. A light glowed bright between them, encompassing their forms and summoning swirling gusts. Mira's fingers scrabbled in the dirt for purchase. When she was a child, a powerful hurricane had torn through the Destiny Islands. Winds just like these blew roofs off of houses and ripped limbs from trees. A few people died from debris-related injuries, including her mother. The gusts threw her back and she landed in a heap. An even brighter beam erupted into the sky, straight toward the moon. She covered her eyes.

"Mira! Is that you?" A familiar cheery voice called to her. Squinting cautiously, she was relieved to find the brightness gone. She craned her neck, eyes finding Mickey crouching beside Aqua. "Are you okay?" He called out.

Not trusting her voice, she nodded, dragging herself upright and toward them. Grey eyes slid where the two boys had stood; only Ventus remained. Could Vanitas have been vanquished by that light?

"Mira!" Aqua had come to. "How did you get here?! Where's Ven?!" She waved her off, pointing at the boy. "Ven! Thank goodness you're alright!" Aqua dashed back to him, Mira and Mickey following close behind. Mickey gasped.

Ventus held a strange weapon... His eyes flashed golden, and he grinned cruelly. Mira watched in slow motion as he thrust the weapon toward Aqua's chest, powerless to stop him.

Mickey parried with his keyblade. "That's not Ven!"

Darkness flowed from him. "That's correct... I am not Ventus. His heart has become a part of mine now!" Grief squeezed Mira's heart, and Vanitas continued. "This X-blade will open a door – one that leads to all worlds!" Her master had spoken reverently of the Keyblade War – this had Xehanort written all over it. But to what end? She cringed at his mention of other warriors flocking to the graveyard. What were they playing at? Did they really hope to plunge the worlds back into darkness?! There had to be a mistake! "And just like the legend says, the keyblade war will begin!"

"Shut up! I'm sick of your nonsense!" Aqua screeched. "Give Ven his heart back!" Vanitas slid into an offensive stance, and Aqua turned back to her. "Mira! You need to leave!" A sense of deja-vu passed over her. Aqua dismissed her the last time they faced Vanitas too. Did she think Mira wasn't up to the task? "Mickey and I have this under control! You must get to safety!" Apparently not.

But she wouldn't run away, not this time. She needed to stop this at the source – her master had to be around there somewhere. She looked up. Kingdom Hearts glowed from above them all, watching, like a spectator waiting to see who'd claim victory. That's where he'd be. No more patience... this time, she would demand answers!

Aided by adrenaline and gravity magic, Mira scaled the cliff swiftly, dodging falling chunks of rock and errant magic from the battle taking place above. Her heart stopped when she reached the top. She'd already lost count of how many times the offending organ had malfunctioned in the face of shock.

Her master knelt on the ground, leaning on his keyblade for support as Terra stood above him, loathing etched into his features. "I trusted you... Master Eraqus trusted you! And you betrayed us!" Mira dashed ahead just as Terra swung his keyblade to finish her master off.

"Terra - stop!" Mira blocked his swing, knees buckling under his raw unbridled strength, though not for long. He stumbled back, incredulity in his blue eyes.

"Mira?! Why are you here?!" Xehanort exclaimed. "Go back at once!" She ignored him.

"I should've known you were part of this... After all, you are his apprentice..."

She gasped. "Terra - no! I didn't-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your lies! Master Eraqus is dead because of him!" He pointed behind her.

Mira craned her neck slowly, lip trembling. "Master? Is that... is that true?" She asked in a small voice.

Xehanort frowned. "You don't have all the facts, Mira."

She faced him fully, words spewing from her mouth before she could stop them, unmindful of the rawness in her throat. "And whose fault is that?! You forced my head into the sand – you kept me ignorant of your plans! Why?!" He said nothing. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks and she blubbered. "People are getting hurt and-!" Her voice died down to an agonized whisper. "You're hurt from this..."

"It's because he's evil, Mira. He's been overtaken by darkness" Terra interjected harshly. "Look, you're not responsible for what he's done, but you need to step aside." His features settled into cool anger. "Or I'll be forced to fight you too."

Without thought, her keyblade materialized, ready to defend. "No!"

"Don't be a fool Mira! Do as I say and leave!"

"Are you serious?! After all he's done, you'd still defend him?!"

"That's just it – don't you get it?" She ground her teeth and gripped her keyblade. "I don't know what he's done and I need answers! All I-" Coughs erupted from her throat, each one hurting more than the last, as the tender skin became increasingly raw. She sunk to her knees, gasping to catch her breath. A gloved hand pulled her back, and healing magic soothed her hurts. Mira sniffled, blinking her tears away. "Master..."

"Shh. Be silent, Mira."

"Enough of this! I will avenge Master Eraqus!"

Terra threw himself at them, keyblade poised to strike. Her eyes widened and she gripped her master's coat. He was really going to kill her even though they'd trained together and been friends... If anyone was taken with darkness... And then he was thrown back. She blinked. "Master-"

"Shh. We don't have much time – listen carefully. I will find you again and explain everything, do you understand?" She shook her head and he exhaled. "I know you're confused; I have kept much from you. But I need you to trust me."

"Master, I don't understand why you can't just be honest with me." She rasped, tears spilling down her cheeks.

His eyes softened and he placed his hands on her shoulders. "The truth, revealed prematurely, can be as devastating as a lie."

She sniffled. "Don't you trust me?"

"It's not a question of my trust." He quirked his lips. "Can you trust me, Mira, as you always have?"

"I will." She whispered.

He nodded, satisfied. "This is for your own good."

"What are-" She yelled, stomach jumping into her throat. She was falling – no, he'd thrown her! Straight into a portal that was rapidly closing. "Master! Wait!" He held his ancient keyblade aloft, piercing his chest, and releasing his heart. "No!" She cried as the portal swallowed her up, leaving her enshrouded in darkness.

* * *

Mira returned to the Mysterious Tower, exhausted from her task. The return journey challenged even her abilities as one familiar with the Lanes. The destruction of the gates reduced the pathways to shadowy ruins. Where finding one's way was once a simple task, the way forward became a twisting mass of forks in the roads and dead ends. Were the decimated lanes taking shape as the conflict in her heart? Or were they trying to punish her for what she'd done? Whatever the case, the road held more peril now than it did at the beginning of her journey. It would have been so easy to lose herself and never return...

"Well done... Master Mira."

Yen Sid's words were congratulatory, but his eyes told another story. The Mark of Mastery was meant to be a celebration; this was a dirge. What did it say about her, that her supposed mastery was derived from destruction? From furthering the isolation and brokenness of the worlds? She didn't deserve to reside in the realm of light. She didn't deserve to be a master.


	10. Lost

Mira sat in the inky darkness, wide-eyed, and unmoving. He was gone. Living in a world without him had been inconceivable, until now. She exhaled shakily, gripping the hem of her shirt. His heart... What would become of him? He'd once told her that the body disappears when it's separated from the heart. Even though he said he'd find her again, what if he never made his way back? Her hands trembled at the thought. Did he know something she didn't? Unless he hadn't intended this outcome... Her skin crawled. And what of his mysterious plans? Was this her fault? She bit her lip. No... he didn't have to do that. Was that his last-ditch effort to escape? He could've come with her... so why didn't he?

The corridor beckoned. When she was younger, she'd once tarried behind him in a corridor – so long that she'd lost sight of him. So, she sat there waiting, much like this. When he finally found her, he'd been more rattled than seemed appropriate. It was the first time he'd raised his voice at her. He told her that it was dangerous to linger – especially without the black coat, and that she was not to be out of his sight within the corridors ever again. Even then, he'd cared for her. Mira cursed the day she had to stay in the Land of Departure. It was the beginning of the end of the wonderful days with him.

She stood, angrily wiping a tear away. Where would she go? Without him to guide her, the path of a seeker was vast and uncharted. In a word: terrifying. Perhaps Master Eraqus could help her? But Terra said he was gone... because of her master. Another mystery she had to solve. Mira strode forth; there was no point in delaying - she needed to see for herself. She pictured the Land of Departure – the waterfall, the stars, the stained-glass windows of the castle.

She opened her eyes... still darkness. What went wrong? Normally when using a corridor, a person simply had to picture where they were going and walk. Yet darkness prevailed? Unless... She looked closely. The familiar grounds of the castle greeted her, though shadow spilled over everything like ink. This wasn't night – no stars twinkled in the sky. The castle itself stood in ruins, though most of it had crumbled away. Whatever did this ravaged even the ground; large chunks of earth were missing from the courtyard. And there, in the center, lay a keyblade. Eraqus's keyblade.

"Terra was right..." She whispered. "Master Eraqus is-is.."

"Mira?"

She gasped, heart racing. "Aqua..." She murmured; the gravity of the situation bade her to keep her voice low. "Is that-is that Ven? Is he-?" Dead, she wanted to ask. But Mira couldn't bear to say it. And what of Vanitas? Was that Ven or him?

The older woman averted her eyes. "He's sleeping... and I don't know when he'll wake up. He needed someplace safe but..." She looked around, spotting the keyblade. A few tears slid down her cheeks as she picked it up. "Everything is gone."

"What do we do now? Our masters are gone..."

Aqua growled. "Your master is the reason we're in this mess!" Her anger cut through the silence, echoing through the ruins. Accusing. Angry. Mira flinched. Aqua sighed, glancing apologetically. "Sorry... C'mon, let's get him inside."

The interior of the castle reflected the destruction of the outside. The stained glass, once her favorite element, lay shattered on the floor. Stone columns – the structural integrity of the castle – lay in pieces. "Are you sure it's safe to leave him here?"

"Yes." Aqua sat Ven on the middle throne. "He'll be safer here than anywhere else..." Mira seriously doubted that. They'd be lucky if the castle didn't collapse on top of them. She drew Eraqus's keyblade and moved behind the throne. "I'm going to lock him away from anyone who'd hurt him – until I can make sure it's safe." A glow illuminated the wall behind her and Mira ran around to see – it was a keyhole! Aqua thrust the keyblade at it and light shot from the end, illuminating the entire hall in overwhelming brightness.

Mira blinked several times. Was this the same castle? Instead of ruins, she found herself in a white room whose walls were adorned with the Mark of Terra. And, oddly enough, chains. In the center sat a solitary throne. Awestruck, she asked. "What is this place? What did you do?"

Aqua sighed. "It's a trick Master Eraqus told me about after the Mark of Mastery." She patted Ven's hair. "I know it's a lonely place... but you'll be safe. Terra and I will be back to wake you up before you know it." She turned to leave, but Mira remained rooted to the spot. "You coming?"

"Why can't you wake Ven up now? What do you need Terra for?" In truth, seeing Terra was not high on her list of priorities. Not after what he tried to do…

"I was told that his heart is sleeping.. that it's lost." Aqua murmured.

"Then how will you wake him? How will you bring his heart back?" How would she bring her master back?

"Terra and I have to show him the way home – then, he can follow our light, our love - back home."

Was that all it would take? Love? Or did that only apply to a sleeping heart like Ven's? Would her master be able to find her with that method? Was that why he asked her to trust him – so that her belief in him could act as a tether back to her? It made sense… If she learned anything from him, it was that there was always a reason for everything he did. Aqua opened the door. "Where will you go?"

"To Radiant Garden. I have a feeling that's where Terra is. Aren't you coming? I could use your help looking for him."

Mira shuffled her feet. "I don't know if that's such a good idea…"

"Why not?"

"Because - back at the graveyard, I saw Terra and... he tried to attack me." More like he tried to kill her, but Aqua didn't need to know that. There was no reason to make her as miserable as Mira felt.

Aqua exhaled softly. "I wouldn't have believed you before but... after everything I seen, I can't say I'm surprised. And given who your master is..." She looked her up and down. "How did you get away from him? You don't look hurt."

Mira bit her lip, holding back tears. "My master saved me..."

Her expression darkened. "Wait what? He saved you?" Mira's lip trembled. "I mean - I'm glad you're okay, Mira, but Xehanort is a monster!" Quietly, she added. "Don't be fooled by his 'help' - he's manipulating you! You'll be better off without him."

Aqua barely knew Master Xehanort – but Mira had lived with him – learned from him – for years! Regardless of what he'd done, she knew her teacher. Nothing would change the fact that he saved her from her life she was stranded in, and gave her a new one, full of possibility. He nurtured her curiosity and showed her that there's more to the worlds than meets the eye. How could Aqua possibly know what was right for her? Did her being the only master around suddenly entitle her to the boundless knowledge of the universe? Of Mira herself?

She clenched her fists. "You don't know what's best for me Aqua… you're so black and white. I'm hurting too, but because you think my master is 'a monster,' my grief isn't valid!"

"Mira – I'm not saying you can't be sad – but you can't seriously defend him! He's manipulated you-"

She exploded, snarling. "He was everything to me! How can you defend Terra when he tried to kill me?! It's because you love him!"

Aqua paled. "He what? Mira I didn't… "

Mira whispered. "He gave me a future after…" She shook her head. "I ran away from home and he gave me a new one." Master Xehanort was more than her teacher, more than master. And now that he was gone, who could teach her to be a seeker who walked with a foot in light and dark? Who would guide her and show her the in-between, the narrow line between overwhelming light and boundless darkness? None but him. There would be no more waiting for him to take her home. Home disappeared with him. No one would be waiting in the cottage they'd shared; it would remain empty and barren. Mira forcefully wiped the tears in her eyes. She was alone.

"Mira, I'm sorry-"

She turned away, muttering. "Just go. I'll wait here."

Aqua looked like she wanted to say more before deciding against it, nodding reluctantly. "I'll be back soon."

Mira hoped she'd take her time.

* * *

In light of what occurred afterward, she regretted her thoughts to that day. True, her private thoughts had no bearing on events out of her control, but she'd meant the sentiment behind them at the time. She sighed, wiping dry eyes. Mastery thus far had been empty of occupation. Mickey had returned to his world to be with Queen Minnie and take care of kingly matters. Master Yen Sid remained holed up in his study pouring over the stars, monitoring the darkness. Evidently, the destruction of the gates had nearly halted the spread of darkness. But it was only a matter of time before it resumed devouring the worlds.

And for her part, all she could do was continue torturing herself with memories. She pulled open the drawer of her desk where she'd stored his bandanna. Bringing it to her nose, Mira inhaled deeply, then sighed. It had long since lost his scent. She was lost, adrift in the worlds with no anchor. Memories, despite the pain they brought, were all that lingered of the people she loved.

* * *

Usually, when someone said they'd be back soon, that could mean anywhere from a short time to quite a while. As Mira sat with Ven, she realized that they were approaching 'quite a while' territory. She'd taken to chatting at him to fill the silence, but she ran out of hopeful things to say a while ago – anything to prevent herself from thinking of her master. But soon, she found herself falling into thoughts of what once was. Drawing her knees to her chest, she sighed; the tears had dried up a while ago. The problem with sitting alone, was that her thoughts were louder in the silence.

"You know... he's not as bad as Aqua said." She whispered, glancing at the sleeping boy. "I mean, he didn't exactly walk in the light, but he was good. At least to me." She mumbled, thoughts turning to Eraqus, his supposed friend. Why did he strike his oldest friend down? "He never told me much, always keeping things a secret or making me figure it out myself." Mira huffed, humorlessly. "It was frustrating, though I think he did it to help me. But now I wonder... how much of his secrecy was to make me stronger, and how much was because I was too weak to help him?" Master Xehanort had probably been so ashamed of her; what was the point in being a keyblade warrior if she was too afraid to fight? When it came down to it, she barely scraped by in the battle. Even when her master pushed her to the brink, Mira knew no true harm would come to her. So, when faced with a battle with real stakes, she was wholly unprepared. Vanitas was right; she was weak. And yet, she was standing and he was not. That had to count for something, right?

Glancing at Ven, she murmured. "I feel so betrayed, and yet, I just want to go home with him, and put all of this behind us. Does that make me a bad person?" No answer – obviously. She hadn't expected one, but now that she'd voiced the question aloud, it sat in the air, consuming her thoughts. In the end, it didn't matter. His heart was gone, and there was nothing she could do about it... Or was there?

"Ven…" She placed her hand on his shoulder. Aqua hoped to recover Ven's heart, in spite of the odds. She could do the same for her master. "There's something I have to do. You'll be alone for a little while, but I'll be back – or better yet, Aqua will return to wake you up." Releasing him, she paced to the door, taking a deep breath. "Sleep well Ven."

The door clicked shut behind her, the sound echoing in the high-ceilinged room with finality. The dust was settling and Mira saw clearly the path she needed to take. She would no longer be led by the hand; she would dictate her destiny herself. She would find her master's heart, and when she did, she'd demand the truth from him.

Nothing adorned the walls of the room, no color, no life. It looked more like a prison than the place in which she'd briefly resided. The absence of personality and color gave her the sense that she wasn't welcome there – that she was a stain on the pristine blankness that pervaded the castle. No matter, she was leaving anyway. Mira exited the room, walking down a flight of stairs, reaching another door. The next room was much the same. And the next. And the next. Finally, there was something new: an empty pot – the kind that might hold a large house plant. But the following room was as empty as the first. The brightness made her see spots and she rubbed her eyes. She was getting nowhere with this – where was the exit?!

Each room blended into another until she was hopelessly lost. Mira cursed Aqua; why was the layout so confusing?! How big was this place? She'd descended so many stairs and her legs moved like lead. She collapsed onto a step, rubbing her eyes again. Where were sunglasses when she needed them? The brightness was overwhelming. Her head pounded and her limbs were heavy. Maybe she could rest a while...

It came slowly at first, like a silhouette on the wall in the corner of her eye, then in full color. She was in her old house – not the cottage she'd shared with her master – no, this was the house she and her father lived in after her mother had... passed away. She'd remember that bland bedroom anywhere. Mira looked down at her hands – they were small, childlike. Enthralled, she approached the door, pushing it open a crack. Her father lumbered down the hallway, a book and a bottle in each hand. There was a crash. He'd dropped the bottle – whiskey most likely – and it shattered on the floor, soaking into the already-stained carpet more. He cursed and punched the wall, sliding to his knees. She heard a sob. Mira cautiously left the safety of her room, tip-toeing toward him. Just when her little hand touched his shoulder, he flinched away, pulling himself away from her and stumbling down the hall. He slammed the door. She glared after him bitterly, even as tears welled in her eyes.

The room was white again.

"What the... did I fall asleep?" She murmured to herself. If she had, she wasn't feeling particularly rested. She hadn't thought of that house in years... Her master had rescued her from that life. She pressed on. The next few rooms were much the same as the previous – until she came to one with a window. Mira rushed toward it, peeking through. There was someone in the other room!

"Wait a minute..." She looked closer and her eyes widened. It was her! She turned abruptly – the reflection had to be coming from somewhere – nothing. Only another blank wall. She trembled. "What is this place?" She turned back to the window and her vision swam.

She stumbled, suddenly finding herself in Master Xehanort's cottage. He was sitting across from her, scratching his chin and leaning over a small table. They'd been playing chess again – something he often did with her. He claimed it would help hone her mind, but she had a sneaking suspicion that he merely wanted an excuse to play his favorite game. While she wasn't particularly skilled at it, it was fun to try and shock him with her unconventional moves. Even to that day, she'd never beaten him – though she had come close once. He moved a pawn, eliminating another one of her pieces. It looked like she'd lose again.

"Your move, Mira." He said.

She stared at him, lips moving of their own accord. "Master? Why don't the dark creatures try to attack me?" That's not what she wanted to say!

He appraised her. "If I had to venture a guess, I'd say it's because of the nature of your heart." He rubbed his beard. "In all my years, I've never encountered a heart quite like yours..."

"But what does that have to do with the creatures – the shadows?"

"The shadows feed on the light in people's hearts – they wouldn't harm someone overcome with darkness, for that is akin to harming one of their own. Yet, you aren't saturated in the dark…" He rubbed his beard. "No, the light and dark within your heart are balanced. If I had to conjecture," he murmured absently, "I'd say the light and dark cancel each other out. And in that case, you may as well be invisible to them, in a sense."

"But they've noticed me before!"

He waved a hand placatingly. "You misunderstand – what I mean, is that you're not light - like their prey. Nor are you of their darkness. You're just... there." Even the creatures of darkness couldn't be bothered to pay her any mind; she scowled and he chuckled. "There's no need to be cross. You should consider yourself lucky that these creatures pose no danger to you."

"Unless I attack them." She pointed out, matter-of-factly.

He nodded. "Indeed." He raised a brow at the chessboard, glancing at it, then back to her. "It's still your move." She hadn't considered, at the time, that the creatures he summoned didn't attack him either. Did that mean he was overrun with darkness even then?

Her heart ached. Mira laid on the cold floor of another blasted white room. There was something seriously wrong with this place – why did she keep seeing things from her past? Why were these memories surfacing all of a sudden? Mira pulled herself up, stomach roiling; she had to escape! As if sensing her fear, she fell into another place from another time, the second she touched the door.

This time, she was back in the Keyblade Graveyard – Terra's expression was twisted in hatred once again, ready to annihilate her. He sprinted toward her in slow motion, pulling back his keyblade – poised to strike-!

Mira stumbled into the door, panting heavily and sweating, wide eyes darting around frantically.

And then she felt hands on her waist, lifting her onto a cold surface. She blinked and Braig was in front of her, carefully dabbing ointment on her face. His lips were moving, but she couldn't hear him over the ringing in her ears. He smiled at her, hand lingering on her cheek a little too long. Her heart thumped in her chest. Had he really been standing that close to her? She stared into his eyes, reaching for him. Just when she would've made contact, he disappeared and she was somewhere new.

More accurately, somewhere old. The calming shores of the Destiny Islands greeted her weary eyes. She sunk to her knees in the sand, blinking away salty tears. Her tiny hands stung when she wiped away the offending moisture – she was covered in cuts and scrapes. The remains of storm clouds moved away from the island; with a pang, she remembered that her mother just died beneath their collapsed home. Numbly, Mira gathered thalassa shells, fastening them together the way her mother had taught her. It was all she had left of her. Everything in their home had been decimated – every picture, blanket, and toy she'd ever owned was buried beneath the rubble of her home. Former home.

The sand stirred behind her and she turned her head slightly. A tan boy with silver hair and strange clothes stood a short distance away; she stared at him openly.

He glanced back, silvery eyes meeting hers. "Why are you crying?" He asked softly.

She wiped the hot tears away roughly. "I'm hurt..." She warbled.

He took a seat beside her, though not too close and appraised her. "Come here." He held out his hand. "I'll fix you up." The boy smiled encouragingly. Cautiously, she inched toward him and he laughed. "I'm not gonna hurt you." He grasped her hand gently, warm green light enveloping her sight. Was that a flower she saw? When the glow died down, he was smiling and her cuts were gone.

Mira stared at her hands in wonder. "How did you do that?"

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked, a hint of mischief in his eyes. She nodded quickly and he grinned. "I used a magic spell on you."

Her mother had told her a story about magic once, and the beginnings of her smile fell away. "Oh." She clutched the fabric over her heart.

The boy frowned. "Did it not work? Do you still hurt somewhere?" He looked her over frantically, as if shocked that he'd failed to cure her.

Mira nodded. "Can you... Can you take away the pain in here?" She pointed to her heart.

His shock slid into a frown. "I'm afraid not, little one. Magic won't change what you feel..." He clasped their hands. "But whatever you're going through is going pass. Trust me." How did he know if she'd feel better or not? Her mother was gone forever and left her alone – she told him as much. He ruffled her hair, wearing a sad smile. "She's not completely gone, you know. She's still in there," he pointed to her heart, "for as long as you want her to be."

Her lips parted; her mother had said stuff like that to her too. Had she sent him to make her feel better? Her eyes shone with gratitude. "Thank you..." She whispered.

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, laughing a little. "Anytime... what's your name again?"

"I'm Mira." She mumbled bashfully.

"Mira, huh? I'll remember that." He grinned for a second, then stood abruptly, brushing the sand from his pants.  
"Ah, darn it – I need to get back." The boy held a hand out to her, helping her to her feet. "I have to go now, Mira-"

"Will you come back?" She asked, holding his hand between her two chubby ones.

He seemed surprised. "Uh, sure – I'll try." He smiled and linked their pinkies. "It's a promise."

Her cheeks warmed and she placed the shell charm in his hand. "Here, take this – my momma told me these help people find their way back to each other. That way, you'll know where to find me, someday." She smiled.

He kneeled in front of her, accepting the little shell wayfinder. "Thank you, Mira." Warmth filled her chest, soothing the ache in her heart. He stood and walked a few paces away, waving goodbye. She blinked, and he was gone.

But she didn't feel quite so alone anymore.

Mira huddled in the corner of the white room, clutching her knees to her chest, breathing unsteady. The boy from her dream – that was him! She bit her lip; he never returned for her. He had to have been from another world – who was he? However, she couldn't ponder the boy who broke his promise for long – she had to get out of there before she was sucked in again! Tears streamed down her cheeks and she bit her fist to silence the sobs threatening to burst forth. More than ever, she wished someone could save her from the pain in her heart; but there was no magic spell, no mysterious boy to make a promise he couldn't keep. No one was coming for her and if she stayed any longer, she'd likely die in that castle. Weakly, she pulled herself to the door, praying that it was the exit.

The night air rushed over Mira, cooling her feverish skin. Compared to the brightness of the castle, the outside was inky and dark. How long had she been trapped within? Marking the passage of time in the windowless, white rooms had been impossible. Was it mere hours or entire days? At the end of the day, she didn't care – somehow, she'd made it out. Holding out a shaky hand, Mira opened a lane and lurched through the portal without looking back.

* * *

On shaking legs, she tumbled through the portal into an alleyway in Radiant Garden, stomach churning. Unable to support her weight, she slid against the wall, pulling her legs to her chest once again in an attempt to calm the nausea running through her. Mira didn't know how long she huddled in that alley before help finally came in the form of two brightly-haired boys.

"Lea! Lea –c'mere!"

"Mira! Are you okay?!" Two pairs of hands pulled her to her feet, each supporting her weight. She groaned in response.

"She looks really sick..."

"What's she doing out here?"

"Beats me – but we need to get her to the castle. Braig's been looking everywhere for her..."

The trek back to the castle dragged on, as the boys frequently had to readjust their grip on her, and pick her up when she stumbled. Her vision blurred, and her head swam and ached. At some point, her mind refused to register anything at all. After that, all she remembered was his voice, frantic and intense, and strong arms pulling her close.

* * *

When Mira came to, she awoke swaddled comfortably in bed, a hand holding hers. Cracking her eyes open and squinting in the dimness, her gaze fell on Braig, sitting at her bedside, sleeves rolled up and gloves off. He looked a mess – some of his normally slicked back hair fell over his eyes, and stubble covered his chin and cheeks. At least she wasn't in another white room. Unless… She sat up and he jolted, eye flashing open and darting around wildly.

He sighed deeply, breathing a quiet "thank goodness". They stared at one another for a moment before he asked. "How are you feeling?"

Wide-eyed, she croaked. "Are you real?" Her throat was parched. She had no memory of this, but she hadn't expected to see that boy either. What if she was still trapped in the castle? Had she imagined returning to Radiant Garden? Mira breathed quickly, panic setting in. Did she not make it out-

"What the – woah woah, calm down, Princess!" Braig moved to sit on the edge of the bed, pulling her into his arms. "Shh, you're okay – everything's fine. You don't need to be scared." She reached for his cheek, chest rising and falling rapidly. His stubble was rough against her fingertips. He felt real…

"I don't know if you're real – if this is now." Her voice warbled. "Am I really here with you?"

"Yeah –" Her arms wrapped around his neck of their own accord, and she pulled herself into his lap, trembling. "Princess?" He mumbled. "This is - this is nice but..." She shook her head and he fell silent. Snuggling further into his embrace, her heartbeat fell in line with his, and she basked in his warmth. A hand stroked her short hair, a cheek rested atop her head. Maybe this was a dream – but the castle didn't show her dreams. Only memories, right? She was fine. He was there.

"Are you okay now?" She nodded. "Good." He grunted, and leaned away to look into her eyes. "Then do you mind telling me what that," he gestured between the two of them, "was and where the hell you've been for the past three days?!" He glared out of his one eye.

Three days? Was that how long it had been? The castle had made it impossible to measure time – it distracted her – fed off her memories like a parasite. Mira shuddered. "I-" She coughed; he thrust a glass of water into her hands and she drank it greedily. "Oh no…" He was real. He was real and she was molesting him. Mira tried to pull away, but he held fast. Fire burned beneath her cheeks.

"For your information, you've been unconscious with a fever for two days." He groused.

She scrunched her brows together. "Fever? But..."

"You're lucky those two runts found you in that alley." He interrupted her. "Who knows what would've happened to you otherwise."

"Lea and Isa?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "Seriously, where were you? You're free to do as you please, but if you're going to go who-the-hell-knows-where, could you at least tell someone? Or leave a note? You just up and vanished!" Mira flinched and he rubbed a hand over his face. "Sorry..."

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry." She grasped his hand in hers; it was calloused and warm. "I didn't think I'd be gone so long – I didn't even notice the time..."

He raised a brow. "How could you not notice whole days passing?"

Mira shuddered. "I don't wanna talk about it..."

"You're shaking... damn it, what happened to you?" He frowned when she only shook her head. "Well, while you were gone, I told everyone that you were feeling sick." He eyed her. "But looking at you now, I'd say that's not far from the truth..."

"Oh I see..." She mumbled. Shyly, she asked. "Have you been taking care of me this whole time?" Braig averted his eyes, remaining silent. She laid her head against his chest, taking comfort in the steady beat of his heart. "Thank you." She whispered.

He held her tighter.

* * *

"Oh yeah, by the way..." Braig began the next morning. Mira glanced at him over the impossibly large breakfast he'd brought her. She must've fallen asleep, because the sun was up, and he was clean-shaven and kempt again. "We have a new guest."

That was news. "When did that happen?" She asked, waffles stuffed in her cheeks.

He laughed. "Ironically, the day you disappeared. We found him unconscious in the town square. Apparently," He went on, "the guy doesn't remember anything – not where he came from or how he got here."

Mira frowned. "That's unfortunate. What do you think happened to him?"

"Who can say?" He shrugged. "To be honest, I'm more interested in what happened to you." He murmured, levelling her with a stare.

"That's rude – that poor man has amnesia and you don't care?" She chuckled.

"What can I say?" He grinned. "I like you more." Her cheeks reddened. She averted her gaze, eyes resting on some flowers in a vase. Where had those come from? Noticing her observation, Braig said. "Ienzo picked those for you so you'd feel better."

Mira's heart warmed at the sweet gesture. "That was kind of him; they're beautiful." She hadn't spent an overwhelming amount of time with the boy; it was mostly sitting next to one another at meal times and occasionally reading together in the library. But apparently, it was enough for him to be concerned about her absence. "Did he get these from the gardens?"

Braig laughed. "Yep, and Even was pissed. Wouldn't stop complaining for hours afterward."

"He likes to garden?" She raised a brow. He seemed more like the type to cut something open than to nurture and care for it.

"Nah." He made a vague gesture. "He actually has bad allergies in spring."

"Then why does he care?"

"He claims that there won't be any flowers left for the holiday decorations if Ienzo picks all of them, but I think he just didn't like that they were for you."

Mira rolled her eyes – of course he didn't. Changing the subject, she asked. "Do you guys have any holiday traditions here at the castle?" Her mind supplied memories of sugar and icing, cool nights and hot cocoa. Then later, quiet nights of reading by the fire.

"Yeah, the castle gets decorated and we all have dinner together. Maybe exchange gifts? Mostly, we get stuff for Ienzo." He tapped his chin as if he'd only just remembered, and said. "And then, after the kiddo goes to sleep, of course, we drink."

She blanched. "I see."

"It's a good time." He shrugged. "But don't think I'm letting you off the hook so easily. Seriously, where did you go in such a hurry that you couldn't leave a note?" He crossed his arms.

"I went to another world." When his eye narrowed, she added hastily. "To be fair, I didn't think I'd be gone so long."

"But you were." He pointed out. "And I was really worried about you."

"I'm sorry." Mira hung her head, wringing her hands.

"So... why did you go? Keyblade business?" He asked casually, appearing nonchalant.

"You could say that." She muttered, shifting uncomfortably. If one could summarize her master's attempt at reviving the keyblade war as simply keyblade business, then sure. Whatever he was up to couldn't have been good, but when he believed himself to be right, which he often was, he would do anything to realize his goals. It was admirable, and she hadn't feared his ambition until now. He'd risked too much this time. What if light had expired once again, leaving the fate of the worlds, her friends, her master, to chance? What if light did not return and everything remained in darkness? Surely he had to have thought of that eventuality, right? She put her head in her hands. "I was trying to prove something to someone important to me..."

"What were you trying to prove? And to whom?"

"My worth." She whispered. "That I could be useful to my master. But I failed... miserably, and now he's gone. And now I wonder..." Had she held any importance to him?

Braig placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your worth isn't something you prove to others; it's something you prove to yourself alone."

She let out a sharp sigh. "And I proved that I was weak! That everything I've trained for has been for nothing! I-" She sniffled, "I was useless in the battle."

"You'll get there, Princess." He said solemnly. "No one is perfect the first time, trust me."

She glanced at him before looking away in shame. "It's just... when Terra attacked me, I cowered and did nothing-"

"Terra?"

"Someone I'd trained with." She waved a hand dismissively. "He, Aqua, and Ven... we were friends. But now I'm not so sure."

"Why would he attack you?" He asked, eye narrowing. "Doesn't seem friendly to me."

"I think he misunderstood the situation." Mira mumbled, raking through her hair, mussing it further. But she didn't care. "I stood between him and my master. He told me to step aside, but I couldn't-I couldn't do that! How was I supposed to allow him to hurt the one person who cared about me?" She slammed her hands on the bedspread. "But when he attacked... I couldn't do anything! I just stood there!" What was the purpose of being a keyblade warrior if she couldn't even find the strength to stand her ground to protect what mattered most?

"So... he killed your master?" She glared at him, tears prickling at her eyes, and he held up his hands in surrender. "Hey-hey, I'm just trying to understand what happened."

"I know... it's just that it still... hurts." She gripped the fabric above her heart. She allowed her hands to fall back to the bed and shook her head. "Anyway, no. My master protected me from Terra. It should've been the other way around." She muttered.

"Wait, I'm confused." He crossed his arms and sat back. "If he didn't deep-six your master, then what did you mean by 'he's gone'?"

"He turned his keyblade on himself..." She murmured, scrunching her brows together. "Everything happened so fast; he threw me into a corridor. But before it closed, I think his heart – I think he released his heart." She pulled her knees to her chest, clutching at the bedspread. "Why would he do that!?"

"Mira..." Braig began, voice uncharacteristically serious. "I think we need to have a talk."

* * *

That was the last thing he expected. And it made no sense; how could someone like her be his apprentice? She seemed far to innocent – and not at all a good liar. Though, perhaps he might have been suspicious of her if he hadn't already sought out the old coot himself. But he had, and the old man hadn't even mentioned her. There was no way she could be a spy. Surely he'd have known they would meet, though, right? Even so, she represented a greater complication to his plans than he'd originally anticipated. It would be better for her to learn the truth of his involvement from him, rather than from her master later on. Especially since he was only a few hallways away...


	11. Confessions and Realizations

"_Mira..." Braig began, voice uncharacteristically serious. "I think we need to have a talk."_

* * *

Mira stared at him, heart beating a mile a minute. Carefully, she asked. "What did you want to talk about?"

Braig shifted, pursing his lips, drawing her eyes downward. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think you've been completely honest with me."

Her gaze snapped back to his. "Oh really?" She raised a brow coolly. "And what have I been dishonest about?" She placed her empty breakfast tray to the side.

He scratched the back of his head, glancing away. "It's not that you're dishonest, Princess. I just need you to answer a few questions, okay?" Mira nodded slowly, heart beating faster under his intense gaze. Had she done something wrong? "Good." He punctuated this with a nod. "Now, why did you really come to Radiant Garden?"

Her brows shot up and her mouth twisted into a frown. "What? Haven't we gone over this already?"

Braig sighed. "That was a while ago, and you were evasive and vague." He said bluntly.

"That's because I barely knew you!"

"And what about now? Is it so wrong that I want to know more about you?"

Mira hesitated. "Well, no. But you're going about it in a weird way." He laughed; his smile was beautiful when it was genuine. Her lips curved upward slightly in spite of herself. She huffed, hiding her mirth and rolling her eyes.

"Fair enough, Princess. But, in the interest of actually getting to know one another better, can you answer the question?"

"As long as I get to ask questions too." She countered. After a brief hesitation, he nodded and she began. "My master sent me here to learn. Although, he never specified what knowledge he wanted for me." That had been the most frustrating thing – not knowing what he was doing or what he wanted from her while in Radiant Garden. She was stuck and he drifted further away.

"Doesn't sound like much of a master if he dropped you off for Ansem to babysit you. Shouldn't he have been teaching you himself?"

"He said that he wanted me to be safe." But wouldn't being at his side be the safest place for her? Regardless of his efforts, trouble found her anyway. Then again, if it weren't for Vanitas, she wouldn't have known to go to the Keyblade Graveyard on that day. If nothing else, it was a blow to her self-worth that he deemed her participation in his plans unnecessary. She frowned fidgeting with the bedspread. Not that she wanted to be fighting her friends.

"Safe huh? That's really nice on the surface, but it sounds like an excuse to me." Mira winced and a gloved hand wrapped around hers. "I'm not saying that it's not true, but there's got to be another reason."

Mira sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right. I think he wanted me out of the way." She mumbled, staring intently at the floor. "But I don't know why."

"Your guess is as good as mine." After a beat, he asked. "How did you and your master meet?"

"Huh? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm just curious. Humor me?" He grinned boyishly.

She rolled her eyes. There was no harm in it, especially with her master being lost to her. Mira swallowed a lump in her throat. Maybe talking about him would help. "You know how I told you I'd run away from home?" He nodded. "Well, that's when I met him. He was on a nearby island I used to play on. I'm still not sure why he was there." It was a suspicious situation – one she'd never had the courage to ask him about.

His brows knitted together. "Why did you run away, Princess?"

"I'd gotten into a fight with my dad – well, I yelled and he pretended I wasn't there. I couldn't take it anymore." It was horrible, but she still didn't regret abandoning her former life.

"How old were you?"

"I was twelve."

He sat back and exhaled. "So what happened after you went to this island?"

She rubbed her temple. "It was really late, but we talked a little and he ended up performing the bequeathing ceremony with me."

"Just like that?" Braig asked, dumbfounded. "Some random kid walks up to him and he gives them a keyblade easy-peasy?"

"I guess." She shrugged. Even now, she didn't understand where she fit into all these plans. Why bother with her at all? "When you put it like that, it does sound impulsive. But I know him – he's always planning something." She mumbled softly. Why else would he have slowly nudged her to the side? Could he have had plans for after the incident at the graveyard – plans that would no longer come to fruition?

"You're not wrong, Princess." He said with a gleam in his eye, holding up a hand when she opened her mouth to question him. "I have to admit, I haven't been completely honest with you either."

"... Huh?" She huffed, staring at him incredulously. Of course, he had kept information about his life before Radiant Garden close to the chest, but what did he know?

"Before I explain, I want you to know that nothing I did was out of ill intent." Braig grasped her hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it. A few minutes ago, it might have brought a smile to her lips, but now it felt as if her breakfast had turned to lead in her stomach. "I truly thought it had nothing to do with you, and if it's caused you pain... I'm sorry."

"What have you done?" Mira tried to take deep breaths and ignore her racing heart.

"It's funny," he shook his head wistfully, "I'd been worried about having to protect you from someone like him, but it turns out you might need the least protection out of anyone." Braig squeezed her hand, smirking. "There's been a little mix-up and apparently we barely missed each other at the Keyblade Graveyard."

Her brow furrowed. "Mix-up? How did you-? What were you doing there?"

"Your master gave me a role to play." His lips quirked up in the ghost of a smirk, as if remembering a funny joke but not actually laughing.

She froze, pulling her hand from his grasp. "How do you know my master?"

He straightened, no longer smiling. "That old coot is the reason I got these scars."

Surely, he hadn't... No, he wasn't so cruel. "I don't understand." She muttered thickly.

"It actually started with you, Princess. Well," he amended, "that keyblade of yours. You have the power to hop from world to world, and I've since seen what that weapon can do – how could I not want one? So, when I saw that old coot had a keyblade too, I asked him what I'd have to do to get one."

"He told you no... right?" She asked halfheartedly.

"As if." He crossed his arms.

The feeling was entirely inappropriate, but Mira clenched her fists, feeling a sudden surge of anger that her master was in Radiant Garden but didn't have time to train her more. But apparently, he went around offering to hand out keyblades like candy.

"He wanted me to fight some kid or something - your friend, Terra, actually." She gasped and he glanced at her apologetically. "I didn't think it would be such a big deal, but he was stronger than I thought. Or, at least, the darkness within him was."

She'd been terrified that Braig would die that day... If his account was true, Terra's brutality had almost killed him; that level of violence wasn't in line with Master Eraqus's teachings. She scowled. No wonder he wasn't named master – and he had the audacity to be upset with Aqua for keeping an eye on him. When she'd seen him that day in Radiant Garden... he'd just finished mutilating her - she bit her lip, glancing at Braig – friend. He was her friend. "Why would my master want you to fight him? That doesn't make any sense – was he testing your potential or something?"

Braig shook his head then pushed back a few stray hairs that'd fallen into his face. "It wasn't a test for me. He wanted Terra to succumb to the darkness inside him."

Her heart dropped. "That's horrible! Why would you help him?!" She exclaimed, looking at the scarred man as if she'd never seen him before.

"Don't look at me like that." He began drily. "When you've seen the things I've seen, you learn to prioritize yourself. Never mind about other people – especially ones you don't even know-"

"By that logic," Mira interrupted coldly, "I should've let you die."

Entirely too calmly, he murmured. "Yeah, you should've. And it still baffles me why you didn't. Look, what's done is done. The old coot promised me a keyblade of my own, and I intend to collect."

"And you believed him?!" She exploded. "Look what's happened to you!" She gestured to his eyepatch and scar. "You almost died – how would a keyblade have helped you then?!"

He glared at her. "There's a grander scheme at play than you realize."

"Not anymore! He's gone and nothing can bring him back." She cried, hot tears spilling from her eyes.

To his credit, he waited until her tears subsided before he said. "That's... not exactly true." She opened her mouth to protest and he cut her off. "But I need to finish telling you my side of things first, okay?"

Mira swallowed thickly. "Fine. Tell me your side then; why were you at the graveyard?"

"That's easy - I was buying time for the old coot." He shrugged and eyed her. "Out of curiosity, what were _you _doing there?" She averted her gaze and understanding dawned in his eye. "Oh I see now... you weren't invited, were you?" Braig rubbed his chin. "Don't you think it's weird that he doesn't trust you with his plans?"

Mira tensed, feeling like she'd been punched in the gut. That was the crux of the problem, wasn't it? He didn't trust her enough to include her. "He asked me to trust him. He saved me – how could I not?" She whispered brokenly.

"Do you think he still deserves that trust?" His lips twisted into a pensive frown. "After what he's done?"

Did Xehanort deserve her trust? That wasn't something she'd ever asked herself, but now she couldn't shake the thought. He had not extended the same level of trust to her that he'd asked for himself. He'd said he wanted to keep her safe... but he couldn't have thought ignorance would protect her. Look how keeping her in the dark had turned out – she ended up at that graveyard anyway. Had he played her for a fool? "You don't have room to talk." She deflected, wishing he didn't have a point. "What did you mean by buying time? What did you have to do?"

Braig exhaled slowly, frowning. "I ended up having to stop this little blue-haired chick from interfering."

"Of course you fought Aqua too." She mumbled to herself. He was looking out for number one. "You're lucky you didn't get injured again; Aqua's a master – she could've seriously hurt you..." Obviously Aqua was okay, or she'd seemed fine last Mira saw her. She could more than take care of herself.

He scoffed. "Your concern is touching, but you need to get your eyes checked, Princess. Your little blue-haired friend doesn't have it in her to maim anyone."

"Do you?" She asked quietly.

Braig hesitated. "Look, I didn't hurt your friend. In general, when people fight, someone gets hurt. But if you're asking whether I was gonna end her dreams of being a keyblade 'master'," he air-quoted, "then I'd have to say no." He crossed his arms.

His answer settled on her heavily. "So, after you distracted her long enough you... what? Did you leave or something?"

He nodded. "That pretty much sums it up. I didn't wanna stick around for whatever climactic end the old coot had dreamt up."

"I see." She furrowed her brow. "But if you didn't see what happened after, how can you know that he's not gone?"

"Because he's just down the hall."

* * *

Braig led Mira to the common area; Dilan and Aeleus sat at a nearby table, teaching Ienzo some kind of card game, and Even sat in deep discussion with an oddly familiar, silver-haired man. But where had she seen him before? She didn't often meet new people as most of her training took place away from the prying eyes of others. As if sensing her scrutiny, the mysterious man glanced up at her, brown eyes meeting grey, holding her gaze in his.

Even glanced at the young man then to her her and rolled his eyes. "Xehanort, I asked if you were agreeable to undergoing-"

Blood rushed through her ears, drowning out the rest of Even's sentence. The young man returned his attention to the blond after one last searching look. "What's the meaning of this, Braig?" She whispered, breathing unsteadily. Had she heard correctly? "That's not him – why is he -?" Who was this imposter?

He put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close enough to whisper. "It's him. That old coot found a new vessel for his heart."

"Vessel?" She asked weakly. "But who-?" He raised a brow and everything fell into place. "Terra..." But hadn't Aqua come to Radiant Garden looking for him? Obviously she didn't find him – but where was she now? The two of them were supposed to wake Ven up; how could they do that if Terra had been taken over?

"Yep. We found him in the main square and brought him back here. But since then, he's pretended he can't remember anything."

Mira frowned. Pretending amnesia seemed easier than crafting a backstory, but her master was cunning enough to do so. Why would he feign amnesia? Furthermore, why would he stop in Radiant Garden at all? Wouldn't it behoove him to continue his mysterious and dark plans elsewhere? Even stranger were his eyes. His gaze did not hold the warmth of recognition when it fell upon her. It was cold, like she was nothing to him. But perhaps that, too, was an act. Maybe he wasn't shocked to see her because he knew she'd be in Radiant Garden? He'd sent her there after all. Or maybe, he wouldn't have expected her to recognize him because he had excluded her from his plans… But the name was a dead giveaway. What was he playing at?

Xehanort stood and approached them, straightening his white lab coat. Mira grimaced. With every step closer, the resemblance to Terra became more and more obvious. "Well look who's finally awake. How's it goin' sleeping beauty?" Braig's tone was light, but his grip on her tightened imperceptibly, and his mouth was set in a firm line.

"Actually, I've been about for several days." He muttered coldly. "I won't keep you long; I only wished to introduce myself to the lady." He turned to her, giving a short bow. "I am Xehanort, and you are?"

"Mira." She answered, staring closely for even a twitch of recognition. But he gave nothing away as he nodded quietly. Without a thought, she blurted out. "Is that really your name?"

"I... think so." He murmured. "But I don't remember anything before I woke up here. Why do you ask?"

She blanched, heart sinking. "N-no reason. I'm sorry to hear that..."

"No need to be sorry. Your-our master," he corrected himself, "is working hard to help me recover my memories."

Not bothering to correct his assumption, she asked. "How does he plan to do that?"

"We're going to do some tests on my heart to see if my memories can be unlocked."

That sounded dangerous. "Good luck." She murmured, narrowing her eyes. "I hope you find the answers you seek."

He nodded, glancing between her and Braig, raising a brow. Braig's smirk melted and he grumbled. "What?"

"Nothing. I thought..." He shook his head. "I just wanted to introduce myself. You see, I met everyone else the other day, but not you, Mira."

She scratched the back of her head, giving an awkward laugh. "Yeah, I was... sick."

He nodded perfunctorily. "I see." With one last glare directed at Braig, he returned to Even who was impatiently tapping his foot by the door, and the two exited the common area. She didn't doubt that her master was a skilled liar, but this was a bit much. Had he truly forgotten himself in all but name?

Dilan, who'd watched the entire exchange, much to the chagrin of his companions, chimed in. "Well that was awkward. But you two look awfully cozy together." He grinned, wagging his eyebrows.

Mira twitched and slid out from under Braig's arm, moving a respectable distance away. "You've got the wrong idea." Even to her ears, it was a weak excuse, especially in light of the way he'd comforted her… She flushed at the memory.

"Uh-huh." He smiled knowingly. "Could've fooled me." He laughed and even Aeleus gave a low chuckle. "The way you sat vigil at her bedside was very moving, you know. I didn't know you had it in you to be so romantic, Braig."

Her neck warmed and she pointedly fixed her eyes on the wall across the room. "Like she said," Braig began in an unreadable tone, "you've got the wrong idea." Mira chanced a peek at him, but he'd turned away, already walking toward the taller man.

Dilan shrugged, shaking his head. "Whatever you say. Anyway, are you going to join us tomorrow, or do you still plan to tend to your sick not-girlfriend?"

Braig rolled his eye. "I'll be there. As you can see," he gestured vaguely, "she's fine now." and pulled up a chair with the other males.

Throat tight, Mira swallowed thickly and made herself as unobtrusive as possible, slipping back into her hallway and hastening to her room. He didn't turn around. What was her problem? It was the truth; they weren't... together, but there was obviously _something_ there... wasn't there? Or was she reading too much into the kindness he showed her? Mira shook her head. More pressing was the situation with her master.

Part of her was relieved he was alright, but at what cost? What he'd done was monstrous, beyond cruel. Terra was... she dared not think of what he was going through. And Aqua was still searching as far as she knew... Unless Master Xehanort had gotten to her first. Master or not, Aqua stood no chance of beating him in a fight. And with a younger vessel to lend him strength… without Eraqus, no one would be able to stand between him and his goals.

White hot rage boiled within her; how could he do this to her? To his closest friend and his pupils? Perhaps it was a blessing she'd been excluded from these plans; if she had known, could she have gone along with such a scheme? Could she have struck down her friends to further his goals if he'd asked her to? If he asked her to trust him… Mira feared the answer. Her breaths came in short pants as she struggled with herself. The dizziness she thought she'd left behind returned with a vengeance and she stumbled against the wall. The answer should've been simple – it would've been for Aqua. Did that make her a bad person? But how could she possibly turn from the one who actively shaped her into who she was?

Mira dashed out of her room, unmindful of the questioning looks sent her way, hastening through the common room, down the stairs two at a time until she was out of the castle. Outside, the air was frigid, and already a thin blanket of white covered much of the ground – not that Mira had ever seen snow before. Rubbing the gooseflesh on her arms, she set off, letting her feet carry her into town.

* * *

By the time Mira reached the town square, she had lost most of the feeling in her fingers. Despite the hour, few were about, and those who braved the cold donned thick coats and warm hats. Her teeth chattered and she dashed into the building closest to her. The warm air that whooshed over herwhen she opened the door welcomed her like a warm embrace. Sighing in relief, she made a beeline for the fire, defrosting a little more with each step. The inn was a welcome respite from the chill outside.

"Long time no see, girly." Came the innkeeper's gruff voice. "What brings you here?"

Glancing behind, she offered a small smile that looked more like a grimace. "Hello - um," she paused, "you know, I don't actually know your name." She murmured, awkwardly.

"The name's Gast." He took a seat beside the fire, tucking a polishing rag into his waist apron. "You're," he looked her up and down, "not exactly dressed for the winter. You do realize there'll be snow today, right?"

"Oh. I didn't... I just needed to get away for a while."

"Boy troubles?" He eyed her knowingly.

"Not exactly." She grumbled, taking a seat. "Why would you think that?"

Gast shrugged. "Call it a hunch. At any rate, you caused a bit of a stir 'round these parts. Braig doesn't often lose his cool, but when he barged in here asking about you..." He huffed. "And when you were found, I'd never seen him so beside himself. Yeah, I think he's got it bad for you."

Her cheeks reddened, but she scowled. "He was probably worried about himself." He had to look out for number one after all – never mind other people. "I'm his responsibility while I'm here, after all." She sniffed. But that was a weak denial, given how he'd taken care of her and watched out for her. He made no sense – touting how he had to put himself first, but then turning around and worrying for her. Could Gast be right?

Gast laughed, the booming guffaw reverberating through the inn. "Keep tellin' yourself that."

Mira crossed her arms, attempting to change the subject. "Have you seen Lea and Isa lately?"

"Yeah, they're off doing some odd jobs for me right now. They should be finished soon." Gast appraised her, and she shifted under his gaze. "You know, they were really worried about you too – they carried you all the way up to the castle."

Mira shifted under his gaze; she hadn't meant to worry so many people – to be such a burden. "That was kind of them..." She voiced softly.

"Daddy!" A little girl, about ten or eleven years old, ran out of the back room toward them. "Cid wants to know how much dried fruit to buy." She stopped beside him, glancing at Mira curiously. Her eyes were a verdant green and her hair was tied up in a ponytail with a cute little bow – the picture of childhood innocence. "Oh! I didn't know you were with a patron..." She trailed off, glancing away.

"Not to worry, Aerith." He patted her head fondly. "This is Mira, one of the apprentices up at the castle."

Aerith scrunched her nose. "But you don't have a uniform like theirs..." She trailed off before she brightened. "I bet it's because they only have boy uniforms, right?"

Mira laughed lightly. "Maybe so! But between you and me," she smiled, "I'd rather not wear one of those stuffy lab coats anyway."

Gast chuckled and turned to his daughter. "Why don't you keep our guest company while I talk to Cid, alright? She's waiting for Lea and Isa to return from their errands. Make sure you pay them too."

She nodded. "You can count on me!" Aerith took the seat Gast vacated and turned to Mira. "So you're friends with dad's favorite troublemakers?"

Mira nodded. "Kind of. They helped me out a few days ago, and I wanted to thank them." And apologize for burdening them. She couldn't remember much about when she returned, but the fact that they helped carry her to the castle warmed her heart.

"Yeah, they're nice. They bring me ice cream from time to time! Though," she tapped her chin, "that might be so my dad doesn't kick them out for loitering..." Aerith shrugged.

"They must hang around here a lot." Mira said. The younger girl nodded and shifted in her seat, fidgeting with the hem of her jacket. "What is it?"

"Well," she began, "I was wondering... what's it like living in the castle?"

"Oh, uh... It's like..." Mira looked around the large room. "Honestly, it's like a fancy inn."

Aerith nodded. "But what's it like inside? What's your room like?"

"Well, I live in the same wing with the other apprentices-" The front door slammed open, interrupting Mira and blowing icy air inside. She shivered. Four figures struggled to get through the door, all trying to be the first ones in.

"Hey! Watch it Lea – I was first!" A smaller, dark-haired girl squealed. "Move it!"

"Outta my way pipsqueak!" Lea countered, pushing against Isa before falling to the floor. For his part, Isa rolled his eyes and ushered the other small child, a boy, into the warmth of the inn.

"Shut that damn door!" A blond man popped his head out of the back room and barked. "You're lettin' the cold in!"

"It's her fault!" Lea whined. "She should've waited-!"

"Pipe down!" He waved his fist at them.

The little girl slammed the door shut. "Sorry Cid!" When he turned his back, she stuck her tongue out at him. Turning her attention to the fire, she ran toward it with youthful enthusiasm. "Aaah so warm! Hiya Aerith!"

Aerith smiled. "Hi Yuffie." Gesturing to Mira, she said. "This is Mira, she's from the castle!"

Yuffie's eyes widened and she leaned in close. "Woah! You're the new girl! I've heard about you!"

"Hi." Mira mumbled, smiling awkwardly, remembering the outlandish rumors Gast had mentioned the last time she'd visited the inn. She could only imagine what was being said about her now, especially after her disappearing act.

"Is it true that you fought off all the guards and-"

"Mira!" Lea pulled himself to his feet and grinned. "Are you feeling better?" He bounded over, Isa following closely behind. Aerith got up and went to the backroom.

Isa chimed in. "We were worried about you."

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better, thanks to you guys." She smiled shyly. "Thank you for helping me... I don't know how I can repay you-"

They shook their heads. "No need, we're friends!"

Yuffie cut in, jabbing her thumb at the two older boys. "You don't wanna be friends with these losers."

Her mouth popped open. "And why's that?"

"Hey now, you little twerp!" Lea grumbled. "Don't go saying rude stuff like that, got it memorized?"

"That's why." Yuffie deadpanned. "Only losers have a catch-phrase."

"I see." She snickered, thoughts wandering to Braig always saying 'as if'.

"Here's your wages." Aerith said, returning from the back and handing a pouch to Isa.

Lea tried to grab the bag, but Isa held it out of his reach. "Remember the last time I let you hold the munny?" The bluenette grumbled.

"That was one time!" Lea pouted.

"What happened the last time?" She grinned, raising her brows.

"To put it simply, he didn't make sure the bag was closed all the way when heading home and he lost all our munny." Isa crossed his arms.

Mira was flabbergasted. "...Wow."

"Like I said!" Yuffie chimed in with a grin. "He's a moron!"

"Hey-!"

"Alright alright." Gast grumbled as he returned, stopping short at the sight of the small crowd. "How many of you are paying customers?" The children shifted guiltily. "Aerith, why don't you take the other kids and go play in your room for a little while."

"Yes daddy." She turned to the others and grabbed the quiet boy's hand. "C'mon Squall, I got a new game for us to play." Squall, the small boy, nodded quietly, cheeks turning slightly pink. "Coming Yuffie?"

"Yeah!" She made one last face at Lea and scampered off with the others.

With raised eyebrows, Mira asked. "I take it you have a little history?"

"Yeah." Lea collapsed in the chair dramatically, draping his legs over the side. "She is such a pain!"

"Ahem." Gast smacked his legs off the chair. "If you want to laze about, go home!"

"And to think, I just ran all those errands for you out of the goodness of my heart!" Lea squawked.

"You did it because I was payin' you to do so." Gast deadpanned.

Lea waved a hand. "Details."

Glancing out the window, she had to squint to see through the blinding whiteness. It was just like at that cursed castle... She shivered, pushing the thought away and turning away to stare at the fire.

"You okay, Mira?" Isa asked quietly.

"I'm fine." She whispered. This was ridiculous; she needed to pull herself together. She'd gotten away from that awful place and she wasn't going back. "Um, Gast? I was wondering if I could rent a room for the night? I don't want to go back out in... that." She pointed to the snow.

The innkeeper bobbed his head in agreement. "Quite right; you'd likely catch your death dressed the way you are."

"Ooh, can we stay too?" Lea asked.

"No. Your houses are much closer than the castle. And you have coats." He eyed the two boys. "Coats that are dripping water all over my floor!" They grinned sheepishly. "Clean it up then get home; you don't want to have to go out when the weather gets worse." Gast groused.

"Yeah yeah." Lea grumbled, walking to the backroom and returning with two mops and a bucket.

Isa grabbed one but hesitated at her side. "Are you sure you're okay? You look pale..." He trailed off.

"I'm just tired." Mira murmured. Her jaunt in the cold probably hadn't helped either.

"You should rest more; you looked terrible when we found you. Don't you think running around in the snow without a proper coat is a bit stupid?" He probed.

She cracked a smile. "Tell me how you really feel. But you're right – it was stupid."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but it seems weird that Braig would've let you leave without a jacket..." Lea mumbled. "Not to say that you need his permission–"

Her lips quirked. "I know what you mean; especially after he took care of me."

"I think he's in love with you." Lea stated matter-of-factly, pausing in his work. "You should've seen his face when we brought you to him. It was like..." He waved his hands in the air. "Yeah, I dunno. But it was intense."

Her heart skipped a beat and she shook her head. Why did he worry for her so much? Was it possible that he had feelings for her? Mira bit her lip. But what about the things he'd done? Fighting her friends... in exchange for a keyblade? Freedom and power were tempting notions, but there was also value in having a stable home. After losing his, why wouldn't he seek that stability? His motivations baffled her; what was he after? And how would a keyblade help him get it?

Gast folded his arms shaking his head. "That's what I keep trying to tell her, but she doesn't believe me."

Lea laughed. "I'd feel bad for the guy, but he's thrown me out of the castle a few too many times."

"That's his job." The innkeeper pointed out. "To keep miscreants like yourselves from getting inside."

"I think he's likes his job a little too much." Lea whined. Isa rolled his eyes.

When the floor was dry, Gast dismissed the two boys and Mira paid for her room for the night. She still had plenty of munny from what her master had given her; maybe she should have been saving for a rainy day, but there was no way she'd make it back to the castle in that snow.

* * *

Later on, Mira found herself staring out the window of her room, clutching the quilted coverlet to herself and pondering the revelations from the morning. The boys had been a good distraction from everything, but the silence made room for her doubts to creep in. What grander scheme had Braig been referring to? Did it have something to do with what would come after her master's reenactment of the Keyblade War? And if Terra's body was now a vessel, what happened to Aqua?

A knock sounded at her door, startling her from her brooding. Frowning, she stood from her perch, wincing at the shock of cold wood on her bare feet. Mira summoned her keyblade, tiptoeing to the door. "Who is it?" There was no answer. Heart beating fast, keyblade held aloft, she threw open the door. "What do you - Braig?" She stopped short, taking him in.

With parted lips and raised brows, he was the picture of surprise. After a brief hesitation, he tapped the end of her keyblade with a gloved finger, asking. "Were you expecting someone else?"

Mira shook her head, stepping aside to allow him entrance. "What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you." The unspoken 'obviously' hung between them.

She ignored the beat her heart skipped. "Why?"

"Here." He thrust a bundle into her arms and stood back, shoving his hands in his pockets, glaring past her. It was a coat – one of his, to be precise.

"Thank you." She mumbled. "You didn't have to come all the way out here in the snow just...just for me." It was kind of him, but it also caused her stomach to twist in an unpleasant way. Did he see her as so weak that he felt obligated to risk his health going out in a snowstorm? Just to bring her a coat? Unless he had another reason for seeking her out?

"To be honest, I was worried – you left in a hurry. And after what we'd talked about..." He trailed off. "Mind if I sit down?" She nodded and he took a seat on the bed; there were no chairs.

Pulling on the coat he'd brought her, Mira hesitated before sitting beside him. The clean scent of soap and something heady that was uniquely Braig pervaded her senses. "I'm fine – no don't look at me like that." She amended hastily at his raised eyebrows. "I needed a change of scenery. I have a lot to think about."

He nodded. "Understandable. I know we went over a lot, but are you okay?"

Mira's heart thumped. "I'm as fine as I can be right now." His expression was the picture of genuine concern, gently imploring her to confide in him. Or was that her imagination? "I suppose I didn't realize how naïve I was. Am." She pulled the coat tighter around herself and mumbled. "I feel like I can't trust myself to see people's intentions clearly-"

Strong arms wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her close. His hair tickled her nose and her cheeks warmed. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Mira." Her name sounded nice on his lips. "Don't go down the road of self-doubt; it won't help you grow stronger."

"Can you help me?" She asked quietly, burying her face in his neck as he brushed a hand through her hair. "I don't know who else to turn to. But I don't want to be a burden-"

"You can count on me."


End file.
